


Patay Na Patay Sa'yo (Ako'y Sa'yo, Ikaw Ay Akin)

by baekyeolparaluman, seisdemayo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fantasy, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, ghost au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seisdemayo/pseuds/seisdemayo
Summary: Paano kung huli na ang lahat nang malaman mo na ang taong mahal mo ay mahal ka rin?Kung saan si Baekhyun ay ghinost ni Chanyeol, literally. At doon nagsimula ang kanilang (literal na) makapigil-hiningang tadhana.Tadhana nga ba?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 29
Kudos: 86
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Sa Susunod na Kabilang Buhay  
> Sub-title taken from the first line of **Buwan**.
> 
> Prompt **#BY82** : Si Baekhyun ay nakakakita ng mga multo simula pa lamang ng pagkabata niya. Oo, natatakot siya pero sinusubukan niyang tulungan ang mga ito. Hanggang sa dumating ang araw na nakita niya ang una niyang pag-ibig, si Park Chanyeol, malamig at amoy na amoy pa ni Baekhyun ang pabango nito. Ang masaklap pa dito ay di niya alam na patay na siya.
> 
> Ito ang unang beses na sumali ako ng chanbaek fic fest at sa wikang Filipino. Sana magustuhan niyo pa rin kahit hindi ito ang usual na takbo ng kwento ng ating mga bida. Sinubukan kong ilapat ang 5 genres listed para mabuo ang kwentong ito. I hope ramdam niyo rin sa bawat eksena.
> 
> Prompter said The Sixth Sense as reference, pero mas Goblin yata ‘to. Matakot kaya kayo ng munti kong kwento? Mapaiyak ng sandali? Kiligin sa mga tagpo? Sana nga.
> 
> Sabay-sabay nating alamin:  
> Sapat na ba ang pagmamahal para mabuhay o sapat bang mabuhay para patuloy na magmahal?
> 
> _“Ang iyong ganda’y umaabot sa buwan  
>  Ang tibok ng puso’y rinig sa kalawakan  
> At bumabalik dito sa akin  
> Ikaw ang mahal  
> Ikaw lang ang mamahalin.”_

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin.

Isang gabi ng Disyembre. Mga ilaw na nagniningning at puma-palamuti sa madilim na paligid.

Ang bilog na buwan na siyang nagliliwanag sa likas na kadiliman.

Sa isang bahay ay may batang nakasilip sa bintana habang umiikot ang mga mata at gumagala sa labas na napupuno ng katahimikan maliban sa pag-alingawngaw ng tunog ng Christmas lights ng mga kapitbahay.

Sa paghinga nito ay lumabo ang salamin ng bintana na kaniya namang pinunasan at inulit. Inaaliw ng batang lalaki ang kaniyang sarili nang may dumaang puti sa gilid ng kaniyang mata at siya naman niyang ikina-curious.

Agad na tumunghay ang bata para tingnan kung dumating na ang kaniyang hinihintay. Ngunit ang tanging bumungad sa kaniya ay ang kanilang payapang street na maliwanag dala ng kanilang Christmas lights na paborito ng batang anim na taong gulang.

“Hmm?” Nasasabik na bulong ng bata habang idinidikit ang noo sa bintana. He looked up expectantly. _Kailan ba siya dadating?_

Sa pagkurap ng bata ay biglang may nagtakbuhang mga bata rin sa harap ng kanilang bahay. Masaya ang mga ito, may mga ngiti sa mukha at nakatingin sa kaniya. Tatlong batang halos kasing edad niya ang naglalaro ng habul-habulan. Nang nagtama ang kanilang mga mata ay sumenyas ang mga ito sa batang nasa loob ng bahay, kumumpas ang mga kamay na para bang tinatawag siyang sumama sa kanila.

Bata pa man ay alam na nito kung ano ang kaniyang nakikita. Ngumiti lang ng bahagya ang batang nasa may bintana at umiling. Tila nalungkot naman ang ekspresyon ng mga batang gustong makipaglaro sa kaniya. At sa kaniyang pagtitig ay unti-unti silang nawala sa liwanag ng buwan.

Bumuntong hininga ang batang nasa bahay at inilayo ang kaniyang tingin sa mga naglahong kaibigan saka ito lumingon sa kaniyang likod at masiglang nagtanong sa kasama sa bahay.

“Tita, nasaan na po si mama?”


	2. Chapter 2

Madilim ang paligid. Isang kuwartong nababalot ng lamig at katahimikan bukod sa tunog ng paghinga. Mga kaluskos na unti-unting bumabasag sa kapayapaang kanina lamang ay nariyan. Dahan-dahan ay may mga boses na bumubulong.

Papalapit nang papalapit.

Palakas nang palakas.

Mga boses na tila nag-uunahan, lumalapit ng mabilis, mabilis na mabilis hanggang ang mga ito’y bumubulong na sa kaniyang mga tainga.

Napasinghap si Baekhyun sa kaniyang mahimbing na tulog. Eyes tightly shut and breaking into cold sweat. Ramdam niya ang lamig na bumalot sa kaniya sa kaniyang pag-gising. With his breath hitched, dahan-dahan nyang binuksan ang kaniyang mga mata.

Mga mata. Mga matang nakatitig sa kaniya mula sa kaniyang pagkakahiga ang una niyang nakita.

“PUTANGINA.” Mabilis na napaupo si Baekhyun sa kaniyang kama, pawisan bagamat malamig. “Jongdae, ano ba?!”

Tumunghay naman sa kanya ang nasabing kasama sa kwarto na kanina lang ay nakayuko sa tabi ng kanyang kama. “Ikaw ang ano ba? Kanina pa tumutunog yang alarm mo, hindi ka pa rin magising gising. Late ka na naman.”

“What—?” Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa orasan na nasa bedside table at napabalikwas nang makita niyang tama ang sinabi ng kaibigan. “Fuck. Shit!!”

Bumuntong hininga lang ang binata sa may kama ni Baekhyun at umirap. Nagmamadaling pumasok ng banyo ang isa at narinig ni Jongdae ang pagbukas ng shower at pagpatak ng tubig sa bathroom floor. Wala pang sampung minuto ay nakabathrobe na itong lumabas ng banyo at nagsimulang magbihis sa harap niya.

“‘Yun pa rin ba?” Sa loob naman ng mga minutong lumipas ay tila hindi gumalaw sa pagkakaupo si Jongdae sa kama. Nakatingin ito sa reflection ni Baekhyun sa salamin na nagpapantalon.

“Ang alin?” Distracted na sagot nito.

“Ang panaginip mo.”

Napaangat naman si Baekhyun ng tingin at natigilan sandali sa pagsisinturon. Gusto man niyang itago ito sa kaibigan, alam niyang bago pa nito sabihin ay napagtanto na nito kung ano ang nangyari. Ilang taon din siyang ganito gabi-gabi. Minsan ay mas mild naman dito ang panaginip. Pero madalas ay mas nakakabagabag ang mga eksena right before his eyes. Madalas ay sumisigaw pa ito sa kaniyang pagtulog.

“Ok ka lang?”

Tila nabasag naman sa kanyang pag-iisip si Baekhyun at napahinga na lang ito ng may ngisi sa labi. “Ako pa ba? Ilang years of practice din meron ‘to, ‘no?”

Ngumiti naman si Jongdae sa optimism niya. Siya pa nga ba?

“Sorry.”

Nai-button na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang polo at tinitingnan na lang ang sarili niya sa salamin. “Para saan?”

“Kasi nandito ako. Nandito kami.”

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa kung saan nakaupo ang kaibigan, nanlambot ang ekspresyon nito sa mukha. “Jongdae naman.” Bulong nito.

“Pero.” Biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ni Jongdae at tumingin sa kaniya na may pang-aasar. “Huli ka na naman sa trabaho, Dr. Byun. Ano na lang ang sasabihin sayo ng pasyente mo pag hindi mo na siya inabutan?”

“Putangina.” Halos tinakbo na ni Baekhyun ang paglabas sa bahay.

“Ingat ka! Mag-ingat sa pagmamaneho!” Kumakaway si Jongdae sa may pinto nila habang nagkakandarapa naman si Baekhyun na i-start ang kotse.

Pinapatay pa lang ni Baekhyun ang makina ng sasakyan niya nang may biglang dumungaw sa tinted window sa tabi niya at ikinagulat niya ito. Nakapaloob ang mga kamay nito at gumagalaw galaw ang mga tila nagbibilugang mga mata na hinahanap siya. In-unlock niya ang pinto at sabay binuksan. Nakaurong naman ang nilalang na nakabantay sa kotse niya.

Bilugan ang ulo, malalaking mata at matambok na mga labi. Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang lalaki bago umismid. “Anong ginagawa mo dito, Kyungsoo?”

“Anong ginagawa mo dito, Baekhyun? Diba 5 minutes ago pa dapat nagsimula ang operasyon mo?”

Sabay silang naglakad papunta sa elevators sa may parking para makababa sa floor ng opisina nila. Magkatabi lang kasi ang opisina nilang dalawa.

Si Kyungsoo Do ay ang matalik na kaibigan ni Baekhyun—mali, ang nag-iisang kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

Kulang.

Ang nag-iisang _buhay_ na kaibigan ni Baekhyun Byun. Simula college hanggang med school, hanggang internship at pati na rin sa pinasukan nilang ospital ay magkasama sila. Noong una ay nahirapan silang dalawa magkasundo.

Si Baekhyun ay isang surgeon at si Kyungsoo naman ay isang neuroseurgeon. Nang magkakilala sila sa college bilang PT students ay pareho itong mailap sa tao. Hindi palasama sa mga gatherings, mas gugustuhing kumain magisa, o di kaya ay laging umuupo sa likod ng klase at tahimik lang na nag-aaral. Things changed nang kinailangan na nila mag-work as a pair para sa isang course sa PT. Madami rin silang pinagdaanan at pinag-awayan. Ang kung saan sila magla-lunch, sino ang sisilip sa cadaver bago sila magsimula, _bakit ka nagdala ng sandwich sa dissection room, Baek?_ , pati na ang hindi mawawala sa buhay ng mga college students kahit pa ilang patay na ang nahawakan nila—ang first love. Kahit pa ganoon ang nangyari sa kanila ay pinagtibay pa rin ng panahon ang kanilang samahan. Ngayon ay pareho na silang ganap na doctor. Nasaksihan nila ang buhay ng bawat isa. Maging ang kakaibang kakayahan ni Baekhyun ay alam ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit?” Kabadong tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makapasok sila sa loob ng opisina ni Baekhyun. Umikot ikot ang mata nito at saka bumalik sa nakatitig sa kawalan na si Baekhyun, mga mata ay nakadirekta sa likod niya. “B-bakit? Nasa likod ko ba?”

Unti-unting kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, may takot sa mga mata nito, bago bumalik ang mga tingin kay Kyungsoo at tumawa ng malakas.

It slowly dawned on Kyungsoo na pinagtitripan lang pala siya nito. Alam kasi nito na kahit gaano na nila katagal kakilala ang isa’t isa ay takot pa rin ito tuwing nakakakita si Baekhyun ng multo. Hindi pa rin daw siya masanay-sanay at ayaw daw niyang masanay. Kaya naman hiniling niya na huwag na sasabihin sa kanya kapag may malapit sa kanila. Sinunod naman ito ni Baekhyun dahil tila takot talaga si Kyungsoo sa multo, sino bang hindi? Kahit siya ay natatakot pa rin. ‘Yon nga lang, minsan ay hindi maitago ni Baekhyun ang expression ng mukha nito kaya nagegets din ni Kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ng mga tingin niyang ganoon.

“Tangina ka. Nakakatuwa ‘yon?”

“Yes.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun na nakangisi.

Pareho man ng personalidad ay magkaibang-magkaiba rin ang ugali. Si Kyungsoo ay laging stoic ang face pero matalim ang dila. Si Baekhyun naman na maingay ay malambing at pala-ngiti na ngayon. Pilyo rin ito, madalas na napapagkatuwaan ang nag-iisang kaibigan na siya namang bayolente rin pag dating sa kanya. Magkapareho ngunit magkaiba. Kaya naman swak lang sila. Pati nga ang lalaki noong college ay iisa lang din ang gusto nila. Pero kinalimutan na nila ‘yon. _Kinalimutan nga ba?_

“Bilisan mo na. Mamaya ‘yang pasyente mo na ang susundo sa ‘yo dito. Naku, Baekhyun! Pag nagkataon!”

“Relax ka lang, Dr. Do.” Nakasuot na ito ng white coat at dala-dala ang scrubs. “Baka nakakalimutan mo kung sino ‘tong kaharap mo.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at pinanood na lang lumabas ng opisina ang kaibigan.

Si Dr. Baekhyun Byun, 32, cardiac surgeon. One of the youngest and hottest surgeons in St. Luke’s. Hottest—meaning the most sought after surgeon of the generation. Siya ang top sa boards ng batch nila with almost zero mortality rate. May mga bagay na hindi na talaga niya kontrolado at alam naman iyon ng pamilya ng mga pasyente niya. Pero kung success rate lang ang titingnan? Talagang ito na ata ang pinakamagaling na doctor sa henerasyon nila ngayon.

“Salamat. Salamat sa inyong lahat.” Pagtango ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng nasa OR matapos ang ilang oras na operasyon. Suot-suot pa nito ang kanyang scrub suit at face mask habang dahan-dahang tinatanggal ang kaniyang surgical gloves. Dinig na dinig sa kwarto ang mahinang pagtunog ng heart monitor. Ito ang nagbibigay tanda na naging successful ang surgery niya.

Paglingon niya sa may sulok ng kwarto ay may isang ginang na taimtim na nakatikom at magkalakip ang mga kamay at nangingilid ang luha sa mga mata. Lumapit si Baekhyun dito.

“Salamat.” Bulong ng matandang babaeng nakatingin sa kanya. “Salamat, doc. Iniligtas mo ang anak ko.”

Isang banayad na ngiti ang ibinalik ni Baekhyun dito at saka tumango. Nakita niya kung paano tumingin ang ginang ng may pananabik sa dalagang nasa operating table ng isang huling beses bago ito ngumiti ng isang malaking ngiti at unti-unting nawala at naglaho sa harap niya.

Isa na namang kaluluwa ang natahimik at nakalaya. _Nang dahil sa kanya._

Nasa opisina si Baekhyun at gumagawa ng report nang hindi niya namalayang bumukas ng bahagya ang pinto niya. Nakatungo ito at seryosong nagtatala ng mga data galing sa isa pa niyang naging surgery. Mabilis lang ang isang ‘yon at tapos na rin siya sa trabaho pagkatapos nitong report. Sumara ang pinto nang dahil na rin sa hangin na pumasok sa loob ng kwarto niya. Napatunghay siya at tiningnan ang puting silid na walang ibang tao bukod sa kanya. Pinili niyang huwag na lang itong pansinin dahil kung gusto naman nito ay magpapakita rin ito.

Nang babalik na sana siya sa pagsusulat ay may bumulaga sa kaniyang mukha sa may ilalim ng mesa niya. “Doc B.”

“Ay, batang mahabang buhok!” Napakapit si Baekhyun sa dibdib at tila hindi nakahinga ng ilang saglit. “Haneul! Diba sabi ko sayo ‘wag mo akong gugulatin.”

“Sorry, Doc B.” Nag-pout naman ang batang babae na nakasuot ng hospital gown at nakaupo sa sahig.

Kinuha ito ni Baekhyun at pinaupo sa kaniyang kandungan bago siya nagsimulang magsulat ulit.

“Why didn’t you visit me today?” Naka puppy eyes na ito kay Baekhyun at nilalaro ang kanyang mga daliri. Tumigil naman si Baekhyun sa pagsusulat at tiningnan ang batang babae na wala pang pitong taon. Birthday na nito next week, pero hindi niya ito mai-cecelebrate. Naalala ni Baekhyun noong siya ay six years old. Lumungkot ang mga mata nito.

“Sorry.” Hinaplos nito ang buhok ng bata. “Naging busy si Doc B. Kumusta na si mama mo?”

Lalo naman ngumuso ang bata at yumuko. “She’s still crying. Why is mama always sad, doc B?”

Napahinto muna si Baekhyun bago sumagot ng may paglalambing. “Because you’re still sleeping. Your mama misses you a lot.”

25 years old si Baekhyun noong una niyang madiskubre na hindi lang mga patay ang nakikita at nakakausap niya. Isang gabi, internship niya noon at nasa shift siya, kasalukuyang nasa loob ng operating room at nag-aassist sa resident surgeon nila. Nakita niya ang isang binata na nakatayo sa tabi ng isa sa mga nurse sa harap niya. Nakatingin ito sa katawan niyang nasa operating table at naghihingalo. Noon ay litong-lito pa si Baekhyun. Patay na ba ito? Pero hindi pa bumibigay ang katawan nito, may heart beat pa rin ito. Nagkasalubong ang kanilang mga mata at tila gulat ang binata nang siya ay makitang nakatingin din sa kanya.

“Doc.” Panimula nito sa kabilang side ng operating table. “Pakisabi sa girlfriend ko, ‘yung babae sa labas, ‘wag na niya akong hintayin. Hindi ko alam kung kailan ako magigising.”

At doon niya narealize that Baekhyun doesn’t only see the dead with unfinished business on Earth. He can see wandering souls na naghihintay ng judgement kung lilisan na ba sila or babalik pa. Noon din narealize niya that, maybe, what he has is a gift. He can save lives, and he can save souls too.

That day, that patient fell into a coma.

“I want to wake up already.” Paghihimutok naman ng batang ligaw na kaluluwa na siya pa ring nakaupo sa kandungan niya. Isa ito sa mga patients na naka-admit sa hospital. Heart problem ang nadiagnose nila dito. Ngunit bilang bata pa ay hindi ito basta basta ma-operahan. Si Baekhyun ang assigned cardiac surgeon nito. Naghihintay lang sila ng tamang heart donor para makapagproceed na sa surgery.

“Gagawin ni doc ang lahat para magising ka na.” Baekhyun gave her a soft gaze with his softly spoken promise. “Til then, will you fight with me? For your mama?”

“Dito ka lang.” Hawak ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Haneul. “‘Wag mo siyang iiwan.”

Tumango naman ang bata at nagbigay ng isang inosenteng ngiti.

Isang nakakapagod na araw. Hindi naman madalas na ganito ang araw ni Baekhyun. Minsan ay wala naman siyang scheduled operations. Ang makadalawa sa isang araw ay bihira din. Pero ngayon ay pagod na pagod na siya at pupungay-pungay din ang mga mata habang nagmamaneho. Paliko na ito sa street papunta sa kanyang bahay sa village nila nang may madaanan siyang isang pamilyar na mukha. Napakapamilyar na mukha.

Agad na pinahinto ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan sa tabi at lumabas ng kotse. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Totoo ba ang nakikita niya? Tinitigan niya ang matangkad na lalaki na natawag na ang pansin dahil sa pagkakapark niya ng kotse sa tabi.

Nanlalaki ang mga mata at gulat na gulat na tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang lalaki. Dahil oo—nasa harap niya ngayon ang isang makisig at matangkad na lalaking nakatingin din sa kanya. Oo—hindi ito ang unang pagkikita nila mula noong college. Oo—alam ni Baekhyun na sa iisang village lang sila nakatira, magkalayo man ng bahay ay nakikita rin niya ito minsan kapag nakakasabay pumasok ng village or kapag nagja-jogging ito sa may tapat ng street nila. Oo—paanong nangyari na sa ganitong paraan sila magkikita? Dahil oo—ang binatang nasa harap niya ay si Chanyeol Park.

Yes, oo—siya nga ang first love niya.

“A-anong nangyari sayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang sumabay umihip ang hangin papunta sa direction niya. Malamig at mabango. Amoy bulaklak at tila ba ay nanunuot pa sa ilong ang amoy na iyon. He breathed it in, hindi pa rin nagbabago. Ganun pa rin ang amoy ni Chanyeol noong college sila. Ngunit mas matapang na ito ngayon. A floral scent. Mild and haunting. _Roses_.

Biglang lumaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang kausapin siya ni Baekhyun. “Finally.”

Lumakad naman ito palapit sa kanya at hinawakan siya sa mga braso. “Y-you know me, right?”

Tumango si Baekhyun na tila gulat sa pagdamba sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Unti-unting nawala ang kunot sa noo ni Chanyeol nang mamukhaan ang lalaki sa harap niya. “Byun?”

Bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Kilala siya ni Chanyeol Park?

Oo, first love niya ito. First love nila ni Kyungsoo noong college ang taong ‘to. Blockmate sa PT pero hindi na rin sila nagkita kita nang sumunod pang mga taon dahil napagalaman nilang lumipat pala ito ng programang kinukuha, Business Ad, napakalayo sa medical course na pinagsamahan nila. Doon na rin napagkasunduan ng magkaibigan na itigil na ang kahibangangan nilang dalawa sa lalaki. Hindi rin naman siguro sila kilala nito dahil hindi naman sila palasama sa mga kaklase.

Ilang taon na ang lumipas magmula noon. At ilang taon na rin, hindi man alam ni Kyungsoo (‘yon ang akala niya), nang lumipat siya sa kaparehong village ni Chanyeol. Sinadya o itinadhana? Walang may alam. Walang aamin.

“Ah, kilala mo ako.”

Para bang nahiya at naging awkward kaya’t inalis ni Chanyeol ang kapit sa bisig ng lalaki. “Oo naman. Kaklase kita noon diba? Noong first at second year sa college.”

Kung kanina ay gulat, ngayon naman ay unbelieving na ang reaction ni Baekhyun. Kailan pa siya natandaan nito?

“T-tama.” _Mali, hindi ito ang sitwasyon para magpabebe Baekhyun. Ano bang iniisip mo!_

“Anong ginagawa mo dito? Alam mo ba ang nangyari sayo?”

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya at naalala kung ano ang problema niya. He gasped, kumunot ulit ang noo nito. Kumurba ang mga kilay na parang maamong tuta. “Hindi ako makauwi samin.”

“H-ha? Bakit?”

“Kanina pa ako lakad ng lakad, pero dito lang ako nakakarating.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sabay turo sa street nina Baekhyun. “Nakailang ikot na siguro ako, pero hindi ko maalala ‘yung daan pauwi sa bahay ko.”

Ngayon lang ito natitigan ni Baekhyun ng maayos. Nakasuot pa ito ng dress shirt at tie, nakabelt at nakaitim na pantalon. Suot suot pa nito ang leather shoes niya na tila ay galing pa sa opisina.

“Alam mo kung saan ang bahay ko? May lumabas na mag-asawa diyan kanina, sinubukan ko silang tanungin pero hindi ako pinansin.” Itinuro naman nito ang bahay malapit sa tapat nina Baekhyun.

Napakagat ng labi naman ang isa. Ano? Paano?

Anong gagawin niya? Paano niya ipapaliwanag sa lalaking nasa harap niya na wala ng saysay kahit umuwi siya.

Madami ng experience si Baekhyun sa buong buhay niya. Madami na rin siyang buhay na nahawakan. Nakausap na pamilya para ibigay ang masamang balita. Pero ito, first time niya ito.

Ang i-explain sa isang patay na patay na siya.

O isa siyang ligaw na kaluluwa.

Magkaharap ngayon si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa loob ng bahay ni Baekhyun. Nakaupo sila sa living room. Nakaupo sa magkabilang side at may isang coffee table sa pagitan nila.

“Hindi ko alam na medyo off pala ang sense of humor mo.” Sambit ni Chanyeol habang hawak-hawak ang tasa ng kapeng hinanda ni Baekhyun para sa kanya, halfway sa mga labi niya. Kakasabi lang kasi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya na hindi na siya isang buhay na tao.

Halos nakanganga naman si Baekhyun na nakawingi habang pinapanood kung pano iinumin ni Chanyeol ang kape. Ginawa niya ito for formality pero alam naman niya kung anong mangyayari.

“Hindi ako nagbibiro. Nakakakita talaga ako ng multo.” Napaclose ng fist si Baekhyun ng malapit na sa bibig ni Chanyeol ang tasa.

“Hindi siya nagbibiro.” Isang mahinang bulong sa tainga ni Chanyeol. Lumingon naman ito at biglang sumigaw ng malakas.

“Sino ka?!!!”

Napatalon pa ito sa sofa at ngayon ay nakatayo siya sa ibabaw nito at hawak hawak ang throw pillow nina Baekhyun na parang sandata.

Umayos naman ng upo si Jongdae. Isang binatang malaki ang ngiti at halos mawala na ang mga mata dahil dito.

Tumayo si Jongdae at tumingala kay Chanyeol bago iabot ang kanyang kamay.

“Jongdae, 20 years old.” Dahan-dahan naman inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito bago tuluyan siyang kamayan.

“Nakakabata mong kapatid?” Lingon ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

“Hindi ah. May dalawang dekada na rin akong bente.” Retaliate agad ni Jongdae na hindi pa rin binibitawan ang kamay ng bisita.

“Isa siyang multo.” Ani ni Baekhyun na parang wala lang.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at agad na binitawan ang kamay ni Jongdae. Pinagtitripan ba siya nga mga ‘to.

“At isa ka na ring kaluluwa katulad niya.”

Kung may ilalaki pa ang mga mata ni Chanyeol ay siguro kasing laki na ito ng mga golf balls. “Ibig sabihin… patay na ako? Isa na lang akong multo?”

Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae. Karaniwan naman ay alam nila kung patay na sila o hindi. Ang mga katulad ni Chanyeol ay bihira. Madalas sila ay ‘yung mga naaksidente ng walang malay, walang maalala sa nangyari at mamumulat na lang na akala nila ay buhay pa sila at tuloy lang ang buhay.

Isa ito sa dahilan kung bakit maraming pakalat kalat na ligaw na kaluluwa. Hindi nila alam sa sarili nila kung ano talaga ang nangyari at naghahanap ng kasagutan.

“Maaaring oo, maaaring hindi pa.” Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. Ikinalulungkot niya ang sinapit ng lalaking noon lang ay pinapanood niya sa labas ng bintana niyang dumadaan habang nagja-jog. Nakababa naman na si Chanyeol sa sofa at napaupong muli. “Wala ka ba talagang naaalala?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Ang huli niyang naaalala ay nagdadrive na ito pauwi sa kanila. Sa bahay niya.

Si Chanyeol Park, 32 years old, isang Junior Chief Marketing Officer sa isang kumpanya. Ang mga magulang nito ay nasa ibang bansa dahil may business sila doon, pero mas pinili ni Chanyeol ang itaguyod independently ang sarili niya gamit lang ang sariling sikap niya. Ang bahay niya ay nasa paloob pa ng village, mag-isa siya ditong nakatira at wala masyadong kapitbahay bilang sa may dulo na ang pwesto nito.

Kung mawala nga naman ito ay wala agad makakapansin bukod sa trabaho nito. Kaya lang ay naalala niyang nakaleave siya. Kung kailan naman nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na makapagpahinga ng isang buwan ay saka naman nangyari ang trahedya. Isang trahedyang hindi niya alam kung ano—at kinitil ang buhay nito.

“Anong gagawin ko?” Tahimik niyang ibinulong sa sarili niya ngunit narinig pa rin ito ng dalawa.

Nagkatinginan sina Baekhyun at Jongdae at tila ba hindi malaman ang gagawin sa isang kaluluwang nagmumukmok.

“Kung gusto mo ay dumito ka na lang muna. Ang sabi nila ay pag naging ligaw ka, ay doon ka dadalhin ng mga paa mo sa kung saan maaaring may kailangan kang tapusin.” Alok ni Jongdae ng walang pakundangan. Laking gulat ni Baekhyun sa paanyaya ng kaibigan at pinanlakihan niya ito ng mga mata. Nakita naman ‘yon ni Chanyeol at inakalang tutol si Baekhyun dito. Mas lalong lumungkot ang mga mata nito.

“Hindi na.” Pagtanggi ni Chanyeol, umiwas ng tingin kay Baekhyun at saka tumayo. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na kahit patay na pala ay pwede pa rin maging kasing cute katulad ng inaasal ngayon ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman sa ayaw niya eh. Paano naman mabubuhay si Baekhyun kung kasama niya sa iisang bahay ang nag-iisang lalaking hinahangaan niya magmula noon hangang ngayon. And worse, isa pa itong kaluluwa.

Patungo na si Chanyeol sa pinto ng pigilan siya ni Baekhyun. Kung hahayaan niya lang ito sa labas ay magpapalaboy-laboy lang ito. Kung ihahatid naman niya ito sa bahay niya ay mag-isa lang ito. _At baka hindi na rin niya ito makita._

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kamay at yumuko, namumula.

“D-dito ka na lang muna.” Itinunghay niya ang kanyang mga mata at nagtama ang mga ito kay Chanyeol. “Pansamantala. Habang inaalam natin kung anong nangyari sayo.”

Kakaiba man ang sitwasyon at hindi kapani-paniwala sa iba ay hindi na ‘yon naalintana ni Baekhyun. Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol.

At ‘yon lang ang mahalaga.

Rest day and Baekhyun decided to sleep in. Talagang napagod siya sa surgery niya the day before kaya naman mas ginusto ni Baekhyun na hindi na mag-alarm at tulugan ang araw.

Mga bulong, madaming bulong ang gumising kay Baekhyun. He sat up, gasping at saka narealize na nananaginip na naman siya. Kinondisyon niya ang sarili, unti-unting sinabi na nasa kwarto niya lang siya. Gising na siya.

Medyo masakit pa ang ulo nito nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya.

“Hi.” Bati ni Chanyeol na nakausli ang ulo sa may pintuan. “Gising ka na pala. Pinagluto kita ng breakfast.”

Sumilip si Jongdae sa likod ni Chanyeol. Nagtanong ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Nginitian naman siya nito pabalik. “May cook na tayo.”

Nakaupo ngayon si Baekhyun sa harap ng hapag kainan. Hotdogs, eggs, at bacon. ‘Yan ang mga nakahain sa lamesa. Napatingin siya sa ref at napakagat sa labi. Mukhang kailangan na niyang mag grocery ulit. Parang niluto ata lahat ni Chanyeol ang laman ng refrigerator niya.

“Ang sarap pala magluto ni Chanyeol.” Wika ni Jongdae with a sign of approval na naka-thumbs up.

“Natikman mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na sarkastiko.

“Hindi.” Umirap naman si Jongdae. “Mukha kasing masarap ang luto niya eh.”

Doon din lang napag-alaman ni Chanyeol na hindi pala nakakakain o inom ang mga kaluluwa. Sinubukan niya, pero hindi niya ma-explain ang pakiramdam. Not to metion nagkalat pa siya nito.

Totoo nga. Buhay na buhay ang kulay ng mga pagkain sa harap niya, juicy at tamang tama lang ang pagkakaluto. “Finally, mukhang pagkain na ang breakfast ko.”

“Hoy, Baekhyun Byun! Ilang taon din kitang pinagsilbihan.” Panduduro ni Jongdae sa nag-iisang may buhay sa bahay. Tumawa naman ang nasabing nilalang at saka kumagat sa isang pirasong hotdog.

Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol at halatang naghihintay ito ng hatol sa mga niluto. “Lasang totoong pagkain.” Ngumiti siya rito at nakita naman niyang yumuko ng konti si Chanyeol. Kung kaya nitong mamula ay namula na siguro ito.

“Aba talagang—“ Paghahamon ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. “Sige iluwa mo ‘yang dalawang dekadang pagkaing kinain mo!”

Nagtawanan naman ang dalawang nakikinig.

Humiga na si Baekhyun sa kama niya pag dating ng hapon. Tapos na siya maglinis ng bahay at nabanat na ang mga buto niya. Si Jongdae ay pinanood lang siya. Sanay naman siya. Laging sinasabi nito na dapat ay matuto si Baekhyun ng mga gawaing bahay kahit noong bata pa siya. Kaya naman pinapabayaan niya lang ito magpagod maglinis. Talagang siya lang ang nagluluto para dito dahil kahit maghiwa ng sibuyas ay hindi magawa ni Baekhyun. Kung papabayaan niya lang din ito sa kusina ay baka matagal na itong sumunod sa kanya sa kabilang buhay.

“Haaaaaaay.” Nagpakawala ng isang malalim na buntong hininga si Baekhyun pagkatapos mag-inat sa kinahihigaan.

“Ilang taon na kayong magkasama?”

“Ay kapreng pogi.” Pagbalikwas naman ni Baekhyun sa kama at nahulog sa kabilang side. Napatayo naman si Chanyeol kung saan siya nakaupo sa tabi ng kama ni Baekhyun. Sinilip niya ang lalaking nakahawak na ngayon sa likod niya at iika-ikang tumayo pabalik sa kama niya.

“Sorry!” Sinabi ni Chanyeol, ang mukha ay nagaalala. “Ok ka lang?”

“Ok. Ok lang.” Pamumula ni Baekhyun. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dala lang ba ‘yon ng pagiging ligaw na kaluluwa pero bakit basta-basta na lang pumapasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng kwarto niya. Nakaupo pa sa kama niya. _Lord naman eh, isusunod mo na ba talaga ako?_

“Ano ulit ‘yon?” Nakapwesto na pabalik sa kama si Baekhyun. Medyo may pagitan sa kanila ni Chanyeol this time.

Napakamot naman ng batok ang kaluluwa na si Chanyeol saka nagsalita ulit. “Tinatanong ko lang kung matagal na kayo magkasama ni Jongdae.”

“Ah.” ‘Yon lang pala. “Oo. 6 years old pa lang ako nung nakilala ko siya.”

“Bata pa lang nakakakita ka na?” Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang pagkamangha sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

Tumango ito.

“Hindi ka ba natakot?”

“Syempre, natakot.” Inangat ni Baekhyun ang kumot hanggang dibdib niya pati na ang mga binti niya. Niyakap nya ang mga ito at binalikan ang araw na ‘yon.

“Bata pa lang ako may mga hindi na ako ma-explain sa mga nakikita ko. Nahirapan ako i-distinguish ang totoo sa hindi. Pero narealize ko rin paglaki, na pareho naman silang totoo. Magkaibang mundo lang.”

“Anong sabi ng parents mo?”

Natahimik naman si Baekhyun. Mas nilapit niya ang mga binti sa sarili at yumakap dito.

Naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang pagbagsak ng mood ni Baekhyun. Tila may sugat na nabuksan na hindi pa rin naghihilom.

“Wala na sila. Bata pa lang ako ay naulila na ko.” Matipid na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Kinuha ako ng tita ko. Pero hindi rin nagtagal ay nagkaroon na rin siya ng sariling pamilya. Bumukod na rin ako nung pwede na.”

“Kinaya mong mag-isa?”

Noon lang ngumiti ulit si Baekhyun. “Hindi naman ako nag-isa eh. Simula nang makilala ko si Jongdae, hindi na niya ko iniwan.”

Nagtagal ang mga ngiting iyon ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mukha. Ang 6-year-old na batang walang-muwang na natagpuan ng 20-year-old na binata na si Jongdae. Masasabi niyang siya na ang nagpalaki dito.

Sa kabilang side ng pinto ay nakatayo si Jongdae, nakikinig. May lungkot sa mga labi nito.

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay sa ibabaw ng ulo niya. Inangat niya ang tingin at nakitang nakangiti sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“‘Wag ka mag-alala.” Batid nito habang ginugulo ang kaniyang buhok. “Dito lang din ako. Tinutulungan mo ako diba? Kaya tutulungan din kita.”

Kung noon, isang malayong panaginip lang si Chanyeol Park para kay Baekhyun, ngayon ay isang malabong panaginip na lang niya ito.

Pero masaya siya dito.

Ilang araw din ang nagdaan. Naka-isang linggo na si Chanyeol sa bahay nina Baekhyun. Minsan ay nababagabag pa rin siya na _nakatira_ sila ngayon sa iisang bubong. Walang mintis naman si Chanyeol sa pagluluto nito sa kanya ng agahan. Pinagbabaon din siya nito. Minsan ay inalok niya pa nga si Kyungsoo ng pagkain kahit hindi niya alam kung sino ang nagluto nito.

At minsan ay sinubukan na rin niyang sabihin kay Kyungsoo ang nangyari but he held back. Paano niya ito ikukuwento? Ni hindi nga niya alam mismo kung totoo talaga ang mga nangyayari.

“Paano kapag…” Panimula ni Baekhyun isang araw habang nakaupo sa kanyang opisina. At nandoon naman si Kyungsoo nagkakape. Mas maganda raw kasi ang coffee maker ni Baekhyun kaysa sa nandoon sa loob ng kaniyang opisina. “Ang isang taong malapit sa puso mo ay bigla mo na lang nakita as… isang kaluluwa.”

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang tasa ng kape at tumingin kay Baekhyun na may konting gulat at pag-aalala para sa kaibigan. “Nakita mo ang mama mo?”

“H-ha.” Hinga ni Baekhyun, bahagyang natigilan sa tanong ng kaibigan. “H-hindi.”

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang saglit na panginginig ng kamay ni Baekhyun. Nilapitan niya ito and gave him a sad smile. Alam niya ang pangungulila ni Baekhyun sa kanyang ina. “Ano palang ibig mong sabihin?” Pagtutuloy niya rito para maiba ang usapan.

“Ah.” Nakarecover naman din agad si Baekhyun. “Ang sabi ko, paano kapag, for example, si Jongin nakita mo bigla bilang isang kaluluwang pagala-gala.”

Kyungsoo gasped. “Si Jongin?” Biglang nangingilid na ang mga luha.

“Nakita mo si Jongin? Nakita mo ang kaluluwa niya? Baekhyun, nasaan siya? Nandito ba siya?” Nagpanic at nagpaikot-ikot ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa opisina. “Baby?”

“Baekhyun, magsalita ka! Anong nangyari kay Jongin?!” Tinakpan nito ang bibig gamit ang palad para itago ang mga hikbing gustong kumawala habang namumuo ang mga luha sa kaniyang mga mata.

“Hoy, Kyungsoo!” Tinampal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakatakip pa rin sa bibig. “Napaka-OA mo naman! Sinabing for example lang eh!” 

“Ano ba kasing pinagsasabi mong puta ka?” Galit na sinabi ni Kyungsoo habang may luhang bumabagsak sa kanyang mga pisngi. “Tinatakot mo ko eh.”

“Wala naman akong sinabing patay na si Jongin. Ikaw ‘tong maka-react pang FAMAS eh.” Na-eskandalong pagsaway ni Baekhyun. Natatawa siya sa reaction ng kaibigan pero hindi rin biro ang na-conclude nito. Lalo pa’t napalapit na rin siya kay Jongin. Ito ay ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo for 4 years now.

“Ano ba kasi ‘yung sinasabi mo?” Nagpunas si Kyungsoo ng luha.

“Wala. Ginulo mo na eh. Puta ka. Natatawa ko sa'yo.” Pagkasabi naman nito ay talaga ngang tumawa siya. Hindi nila namalayan ang mahinang pagbukas-sara ng pinto.

“Ano nga ‘yon?” Natatawa-tawa na ring sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Sa peripheral view ni Baekhyun ay may nakita siyang papalapit. Hindi niya inalis ang tingin kay Kyungsoo at isinara ang kanyang bibig. Dahan-dahan ay lumipat ang mga tingin ni Baekhyun sa may likod niya. Seryoso na ito.

“Ano ‘yon?” Nakuha naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang sitwasyon. Humawak siya sa batok niya. “Tumatayo ang balahibo ko, Baek.”

“Doc.” Nagsalita ang lalaking nakatayo sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

“Dr. Do.” Tumingin muna si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. “Baka may pasyente ka na.”

Naintindihan naman ‘yon ni Kyungsoo at agad na tumango. Nagmamadali na makaalis. “S-saan ako dadaan? Sa kaliwa o sa kanan?”

“Sa kaliwa mo.”

“Ok, sige. Mauna na ko.”

Halos dumikit na si Kyungsoo sa pader palabas ng kwarto. Kahit hindi sabihin ni Baekhyun ay nahuhulaan din naman niya kapag may ibang kasama na sila. Kaya ito ang una niya laging tinatanong kay Baekhyun. Saan siya dadaan. Ayaw niyang makasalubong ang mga kaluluwang nasa paligid kahit na hindi naman niya ito mararamdaman.

Nang sumara na ang pinto ay tumingin ulit ito sa lalaking halos kasing edad lang din niya.

“Doc.” Nagsalita naman ulit ito na para bang hinintay muna niya na maging sila na lang ang nasa loob ng kwarto.

“Paano kita matutulungan?”

Naglabas muna ng isang sigh of relief ang lalaki bago ulit magsalita. “Manganganak na kasi ang asawa ko. Nandito siya ngayon sa hospital. Nagmamadali kasi akong mapuntahan siya eh.” Bumaba ang tingin ng lalaki at nalungkot.

“Sa kasamaang-palad, hindi ko na sila mapupuntahan.” Parang nababasag naman ang puso ni Baekhyun sa kwentong ito. In-expect na niya na may masamang nangyari. Kung hindi naman ay dapat wala siya rito ngayon. Pero kahit ilang beses na niya itong napagdaanan, kahit ilang beses na siyang nakarinig ng mga ganitong mga pangyayari, ay sumasakit pa rin ang puso niya para sa mga ito. Sa mga kaluluwang humihingi ng huling pagkakataon, sa kanilang mga pamilyang nangungulila sa kanila. Walang sinuman ang dapat na maiwan. Ngunit lahat din naman ay lilisan.

“Pwede mo bang sabihin sa asawa ko na mahal na mahal ko siya?” Lumapit pa ang lalaki para hawakan sa kamay si Baekhyun. “Mahal na mahal ko sila ni baby.”

Malamig ang mga palad na nakalapat sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Pero ramdam din nito ang kahalagahan ng gusto niyang ipahayag sa kaniyang mag-ina.

“At pwede bang pakisabing ito ang gusto kong ipangalan sa kaniya.” Nakangiti na ang kaluluwang humihingi sa kanya ng pabor. “Suho.”

“Dahil alam kong babantayan siya nito. At ako naman ang magbabantay sa kanila.”

Baekhyun looked at this man’s face. It’s full of hope, love, and longing. Kaya naman agad siyang tumango at hinawakan pabalik ang mga malalamig na kamay nito.

“Wag kang mag-alala. Ipapaalam ko sa kanila.”

“Nandito na ako.” Bati ni Baekhyun sa hangin pag bukas niya ng pinto sa bahay.

“Welcome home.” Biglang lumabas si Chanyeol na siya naman ikinagulat ni Baekhyun.

“Pwede ba, bawal ang nanggugulat sa bahay na ‘to. Alam kong heart surgeon ako pero hindi ko kayang operahan ang sarili ko.”

Nakatayo lang si Chanyeol na nilagpasan ni Baekhyun, naka-pout. “Sorry.”

Napatigil naman si Baekhyun at nilingon ulit si Chanyeol. Naka-sad eyes na ito. _Cute ka na niyan?!_ Umiling-iling si Baekhyun.

“Maliligo lang ako.”

“Kamusta sa trabaho, Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol during dinner. Susubo pa lang sana si Baekhyun ng carbonara. Yes, tonight’s menu is Carbonara ala Chanyeol.

“Ganun pa rin.” Matipid na sagot niya at tinikman na ang pinagmamayabang niyang carbonara. Masarap. Kahit isang beses ay hindi pa pumalpak si Chanyeol. _Ano pa ba ang hindi nito kayang gawin?_ Nagliwanang ang kanyang mga mata at sumubo pa ng isa. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa reaction ni Baekhyun.

“May mga humihingi pa rin sayo ng pabor?” Dagdag ni Jongdae habang pinapanood ang dalawa.

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Kahit noon pa man ay madami ng lumalapit kay Baekhyun para humingi ng tulong. Kaya sa tuwing nakakakita ito ng multo ay auomatic niyang iniisip na may kailangan ito sa kanya. Bukas palad naman siya laging nakikipagusap sa mga ito.

“Anong pabor?” Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol. Madami pa rin siyang hindi alam sa mundo ng mga kaluluwa pati na rin sa takbo ng buhay ni Baekhyun.

“Tulad mo ay may mga ligaw na kailangan ng tulong ni Baekhyun. Lumalapit sila sa kanya at tutulong din naman si Baekhyun.”

“You’re a really nice guy.”

Palipat-lipat lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa dalawang multong nagsasalita habang ngumunguya ng pasta.

“Hindi kaya… dinala ako sa hospital?” Chanyeol thought aloud. Nung isang araw ay nagtungo sila ni Baekhyun sa bahay niya. Sinubukan nila at baka may makuha silang hints kung saan pwedeng matagpuan ang katawan ni Chanyeol, pero wala silang napala. Akala pa ni Baekhyun ay magpapaiwan na ito rito pero nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang sumama pa rin ito sa kaniya pabalik.

“Chineck ko na ang latest records mo. Walang recent.” Malungkot na ibinalita ni Baekhyun sa matangkad.

Napabuntong hininga na lang ito.

“Kung ganon ay,” Chanyeol paused and looked at Baekhyun. “Tuloy lang ang pag-stay ko rito.” Masayang pag-announce ni Chanyeol.

“Madami pa akong kayang lutuin!”

“Kailangan ko na naman mag grocery.” Pumalumbaba si Baekhyun bago tiningnan ang masayahing si Chanyeol.

Agad na inilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito sa isa. “Can I come?”

“No.”

“Chanyeol, ibaba mo nga yan!” Baekhyun hissed habang dumadaan sila sa row ng mga alcoholic beverages sa loob ng supermarket. Agad-agad naman humawak si Baekhyun sa bote nung may dumaan na ibang shoppers, kunwari ay chinecheck niya ang label. Mataas namang nakatayo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at pinapanood siyang umacting sa presence ng ibang tao habang hawak niya talaga ang bottle. Medyo mataas pa nga kaya nakatingala ngayon si Baekhyun at kunwari itinatapat pa sa ilaw para mas mabasa niya ang nakasulat.

Nang wala ng ibang taong malapit sa kanila ay inagaw niya ito kay Chanyeol at ibinalik sa shelf.

“Ang cute mo talagang mainis.”

“Hindi na ako cute kapag iniwan na kita rito.”

“Gagawin mo talaga ‘yon?” Nagbend naman si Chanyeol sa likod niya at bumulong sa tainga nito. Sa kagulatan ay itinulak niya ang mukha nito palayo sa kanya. Sakto naman at may dumaan kaya dali-daling nag-sneeze siya kunwari at saka hinawi hawi ang hangin na para bang may naamoy siyang hindi maganda. Ang totoo ay si Chanyeol lang ang naaamoy niya at alam na alam niya kapag malapit na ito sa kanya. Ito lagi ang una niyang mapapansin. Ang bango ng rosas sa hangin.

“Chanyeol, sinama kita rito kasi nagpumilit ka. Please don’t make me regret it.” Maliit ang pagbuka ng bibig ni Baekhyun pero narinig naman ‘yon ni Chanyeol.

“OK.” Rinig na rinig niya ang malalim na boses nito. “Na-excite lang naman ako kasi first time ko yata mag grocery na may kasama.”

“Wala ka bang girlfriend?” Ito ang unang pagkakataon na magtanong si Baekhyun ng kahit ano sa personal na buhay ni Chanyeol. May alam na siya ritong konti dahil kinailangan niya ang mga impormasyon na ‘yon para mahanap ang katawan niya, pero bukod don ay hindi na siya masyado nagtanong pa.

Hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol habang tinutulak ni Baekhyun ang cart kaya naman huminto siya at humarap palikod para kausapin 'to. Kung kailan naman curious na curious na siya.

Nakatikom ang bibig ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya at nagtataas-baba ang mga eyebrows nito.

“Hoy, sumagot ka.”

“Sabi mo magbehave ako.”

“Hindi ko sinabing ‘wag kang magsalita.”

Umakbay naman si Chanyeol sa mas nakakababa sa kanya at hinila ito palapit sa kanya. “Wala po akong girlfriend.”

Nag-init naman ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang gawin ‘yon ni Chanyeol. Natigilan ito sa kinatatayuan niya kaya naman Chanyeol slightly pushed him to their cart. “Tara na, ano pa bang nasa listahan?”

Matiwasay naman silang nakapagbayad ng kanilang mga binili. Halos pandilatan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nung pinaghahawakan nito ang mga items na binili nila habang nasa harap sila ng cashier. Tutulong na sana siyang bumuhat ng mga gamit nang inunahan siya ni Baekhyun at itinulak niya ito gamit ang kaniyang baywang.

“Ako na ang magdadala ng lahat ng ito. Kaya ko naman.” Ngiti ni Baekhyun sa cashier na mukhang nagtataka naman sa kinikilos niya dahil alangan naman tulungan pa siya nito, may trabaho siya ‘no. “Pahiram po ng cart.”

“Thank you.” Ang sabi nitong pagpapaalam sa cashier na tiningnan lang siya ng may pagdududa.

Isinakay na nila ang mga pinamili sa likod ng sasakyan ni Baekhyun. Nasa parking sila ngayon at sinakyan naman ni Chanyeol ang cart. Matagal na raw niya ‘yon gustong gawin pero ayaw niyang pagtinginan siya ng mga tao. Pinabayaan lang ito ni Baekhyun na dinadrive ang cart paikot ikot kaya inayos niya muna ang pagkakasalansan ng mga paper bags bago isinara ang trunk. Pagkababa naman niya ng compartment door ay may bumulaga sa kaniyang isang matandang lalaki.

“Ay lolo mo mukha mo.” Napasigaw na sambit ni Baekhyun. Walang ilang segundo ay nasa tabi na niya si Chanyeol to check up on him. Isang kamay sa balikat nito at isa sa braso. Akala mo ay may kukuha rito kung hawakan niya ito.

“Lo. Pasensya ka na. Magugulatin talaga ako.”

“Anak, tulungan mo ako. Ang apo ko.” 

Tumatakbo sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Sa hindi kalayuan ay may construction site kung saan dinala sila ng matandang lalaki. Sarado ito at walang mga manggagawa dahil Linggo. Medyo maputik dahil hindi naman sementado pa ang paligid. Sa una ay hindi mo aakalain na may trahedyang nangyari dito dahil payapa at walang sinumang dumadaan masyado. Halos sumikip naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun nang makita ang itinurong bahagi ng kasama nilang lolo.

Malalim ang hukay, kung sisilipin ito ni Baekhyun ay talagang nakakalula. Pero habang lumalapit sila ay naririnig nila ang iyak ng isang bata. Isang iyak na tila ay napapagod na.

Tumayo sila sa gilid, matarik ang pababa at imposibleng babain gamit ang mga paa. Doon, nakita ni Baekhyun na nakahandusay sa pinakababa ang katawan ng lolong humingi sa kanila ng tulong. Mas lumakas ang mga naririnig nilang iyak habang papalapit sila ng papalapit.

“Baekhyun.” Tinawag ni Chanyeol ang pansin ng binata at itinuro ang isang taling nakapulupot sa isang steel bar, ang ginagamit na suporta sa mga construction at pagtatayo ng concrete na pader. Sa dulo ng tali ay isang batang mahigpit ang kapit dito. Kung magtatagal pa ay maaaring makabitaw na ito.

Agad na lumuhod si Baekhyun sa tabi ng hukay at sumigaw sa bata.

“Wag kang bibitiw. Tutulungan kita, ok?”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang suot-suot na jacket at relo at humawak sa bakal for support. Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat para pigilan.

“Baekhyun, humingi na lang tayo ng tulong.”

“Wala ng oras, Chanyeol.”

“Anak.” Ang tawag ng lolo na alalang-alala sa tabi. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Mag-iingat ka.”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun ng may maliit na ngiti sa kanyang mukha bago naging seryosong muli.

Pinag-aralan ni Baekhyun ang tali. Hindi ito katibayan kaya naintindihan na niya ang nangyari. Nang mahulog ang mag-lolo ay nasagip silang pareho ng tali. Pero dahil hindi kakayanin nito ang bigat nilang dalawa, kinailangan bumitiw ng lolo para maisalba ang kanyang apo. Kaya naman humingi agad ito ng tulong kay Baekhyun na nasa katabing gusali lamang.

Sinubukan ni Baekhyun hilahin ang tali paunti-unti habang ang paa nito ay nasa may bakal para hindi siya matangay ng bigat ng bata. Konti na lang, maabot na niya ang mga kamay nito. Konting-konti na lang. Tumatagaktak na ang pawis ni Baekhyun at unti-unting dumudulas ang sapatos niya sa bakal.

_Konti na lang, Baekhyun._

Naka-stretch out na ang buong kamay niya, abot kamay na ng mga daliri niya ang batang hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag-iyak. Sumaya si Baekhyun nang mahawakan niya ang bata, maiiligtas na niya ito.

Sinunggaban na niya ito at inilikom ang kanyang palad sa braso ng bata at kasabay rin noon ang pagdulas ng paa ni Baekhyun sa sumusuportang bakal. Ramdam niya ang mabilis na hanging humampas sa mukha niya at saka tila nawalan siya ng hininga ng ma-realize niyang bigo siya. Babagsak silang dalawa. Pumikit si Baekhyun ng hindi pa rin binibitawan ang bata ng maramdaman niya ang isang malamig na sensasyon pumalibot sa kaliwang palad niya at ang halimuyak na pumaligid sa kanila. Mahigpit at nanginginig. Mabango at amoy rosas.

“Wag kang bibitaw,” seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya na siya na ngayong nakahawak sa bakal.

May mga luha sa mata ni Baekhyun nang tumango siya kay Chanyeol. Lalo pa nilang hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa isa’t isa. Lumapit naman ang lolo at tumulong din sa kanila, hawak-hawak si Baekhyun na tila nanginginig na ang buong katawan habang hindi pa rin binibitawan ang batang bigla ng tumahan. Hindi siya nito binitawan hanggang dumating ang ambulance na tinawagan ni Baekhyun.

“Doc Byun.” Tawag ng isa sa kaniyang mga katrabahong doctor, si Dr. Junki Lee. “Ayos na ang pasyente. May konting trauma, pero kailangan lang ipagpahinga. Nandito na rin ang kanyang mga magulang.”

Sumama sila sa ospital. Si Baekhyun na puro putik ang damit at gulo-gulo ang buhok. Hindi siya iniwan ni Chanyeol, katabi lang niya ito na pinagmamasdan ang tila natutulalang si Baekhyun.

“Thank you, doc.”

“Hindi na namin naisalba ang lolo nito.” Malungkot naman ibinalita ng doctor. Alam naman niya ito pero nahahabag pa rin siya sa balita. “Ok ka lang ba? Gusto mo bang gamutin natin ang mga gasgas mo?”

Umiling lang si Baekhyun. “Hindi na doc. Salamat po.”

“Ang tapang ng ginawa mo, Baekhyun. Nailigtas mo ang buhay ng batang ‘yon.”

Nangilid naman ang mga luha ni Baekhyun, kinagat ang loob ng labi at tumango.

Sa likod nito ay naaninag niya ang kaluluwa ng lolo ng batang nakatingin sa kanya na may malapad na ngiti sa mga mukha.

“Salamat, anak. Salamat.” Ang sambit nito bago tuluyang naglaho. Nakita naman ni Chanyeol ang nangyaring ‘yon at naramdaman niya lalo kung gaano kabuting tao si Baekhyun. Gusto sana niya itong yakapin o kahit hawakan man lang dahil alam niyang hindi madali ang mga pinagdadaanan niyang ito.

Pag talikod ni Junki ay siya naman may dali-daling tumakbo at yumakap kay Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun!”

“Kyungsoo.” Sagot ni Baekhyun ng may panghihina. Humigpit naman ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“Nabalitaan ko.” Medyo naiiyak-iyak na ikinwento ni Kyungsoo. “Ano ka ba?! Magpapakamatay ka ba, ha?! Bakit ba tapang-tapangan ka ngayon.”

Baekhyun let out a chuckcle. ‘Yung rinig na rinig mo ‘yong pag-tremble dahil sobrang natakot din siya. Takot na takot.

“I’m proud of you.” Kumalas si Kyungsoo at tiningnan siya sa mata na may pag-hanga. “I’m sure, napasaya mo ang lolo niya.”

Nag-pipigil ng iyak si Baekhyun. Tumango-tango lang siya at ni-ruffle ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Proud din siya sa sarili niya.

_Mama, may natulungan na naman ako._

Nakapagdrive pa rin si Baekhyun pauwi. Tahimik lang sila sa sasakyan, diretso lang ang tingin nito sa daan. Halos hindi na nga niya tinapunan ng tingin si Chanyeol. Hindi tumigil ang panginginig ng kanyang mga kamay. Marami siyang nararamdaman, pakiramdam niya ay sasabog na siya.

Tinitigan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Even though isa na siyang kaluluwa ay naging tao rin naman siya. Alam niya kung anong nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Nakikita niya kung paano pigilan nito ang emosyon sa mga mata niya. Pinanood niya ang pagkagat nito ng labi at paghigpit ng kapit sa steering wheel.

Dumating sila sa tapat ng bahay nina Baekhyun at ipinasok nito sa garahe ang sasakyan. Tahimik itong bumaba ng kotse at isinara ang pinto. Madumi pa rin ang damit at may konting galos sa mga braso. Pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ang likod ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila papasok sa bahay. _Mamaya na siguro ang mga pinamili._

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun moved with his shoulders slumped and looking so dejected. Gusto niya itong abutin, yakapin. _Kahit isang beses lang. Ngayon lang._

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun na siya namang nagpahinto rin kay Chanyeol. Nanginginig na ang mga balikat nito habang nakayuko. Aabutin na sana ito ni Chanyeol nang bigla na lang siyang umikot at humarap sa kanya. Chanyeol didn’t even have a second to think. Nakayakap na si Baekhyun sa kanya at niyakap niya ito pabalik. Mahigpit.

Sa una ay hikbi lang ang maririnig pero ngayon ay humahagulgol na ito sa kanyang mga bisig. Hinagod ni Chanyeol ang kanyang likod, no words needed between them. Ang buong araw na ‘yon ay nakakapagod. At alam niyang kahit ito lang ang maibibigay niya, ito naman ang kailangan ni Baekhyun.

Matagal tagal din silang nakatayo sa harap ng pinto ng bahay at hinintay muna ni Chanyeol na kumalma si Baekhyun bago niya ito unti-unting pinakawalan.

“Thank you.” Tumingala si Baekhyun para tingnan si Chanyeol. Namumula ang mga mata nito at tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang agos ng luha. “You saved me.”

Hinaplos naman ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun at saka hinawakan ang kaniyang mga pisngi. He wiped his tears gently.

“Hindi ka pwedeng mawala.” Ngiti ni Chanyeol sa maamong mukha ni Baekhyun. He pulled him closer to his embrace and placed his chin on his head. At saka bumulong. “Ayokong mawala ka.”

At doon, Baekhyun breathed in his scent. Ang bagay na magpapakalma sa kanya kahit na kailan. Ito lang. Kuntento na si Baekhyun.

Magmula noon ay tila nagbago na ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa. Minsan ay magtatama ang kanilang mga mata, magkakatinginan ng ilang segundo bago ngingiti at aalis ng tingin. Often, Baekhyun would catch Chanyeol looking at him even when they’re sitting across the room. Chanyeol would not miss to give him a hug before going to sleep. Noon naman ay lagi na rin siyang binabati ni Chanyeol ng good night. Pero ngayon ay may kasama na itong yakap. Isang mahigpit—at malamig, na yakap.

Pati na ang almusal ay hindi na pinalampas ni Chanyeol. Kung noon ay uupo ito sa tapat ni Baekhyun para obserbahan ang reaction nito, ngayon ay sa tabi na niya ito umuupo. Kung saan si Jongdae ay doon sa katapat nila. Ang hindi nito alam ay hawak ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun habang kumakain ito.

Noong unang araw ay nagulat pa si Baekhyun. Bigla na lang siyang tinabihan ni Chanyeol. Ineexplain nito kung ano ang niluto niya kay Jongdae. Pero habang nagsasalita siya ay dahan-dahan nitong kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun at inintertwine ang mga daliri niya rito na siya namang ikinabigla ng isa. Mabilis siyang napatingin kay Chanyeol pero hindi naman siya tinapunan ng tingin nito at tuloy lang sa pagkukuwento sa kung anong mga ingredients ang ginamit niya. Nagsimula na rin kasi magpaturo si Jongdae ng mga alam nitong recipe. Namula si Baekhyun at saka naramdaman ang pagsqueeze ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Pursing his lips, he turned back to his food. Ramdam niya ang pag-init ng mukha niya kaya naman pinansin siya ni Jongdae at nabitawan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Pero simula ng araw na yon ay araw-araw na nila itong ginagawa.

Hindi naman nakawala ang mga tinginan nila ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae. Kaya pinansin sila nito. Pinag-explain kung ano ba talaga ang nangyari noong araw na ‘yon after nila mamili ng groceries. Katakot-takot naman ang ginawang pag-eexplain ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae sa nangyari. At katakot-takot na sermon din ang inabot ni Baekhyun sa 20 years old niyang kaibigan. Pinagtanggol naman siya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na nila sinabi kung anong nangyayari sa kanila ngayon. Kahit sila ay hindi pa rin napapagusapan ‘yon .

“Naku, Baekhyun! Alam kong mabait ka, pero alamin mo ang limitations mo!” Nakapamewang pa si Jongdae habang sinesermonan si Baekhyun. Tahimik lang din naman itong tinatanggap ang sermon. Oo, 32 years old na siya, at mukhang 20 years old lang ang lalaki sa harap niya pero ito na ang tumayong magulang niya simula nung naging ulila na siya. Ito lang ang kasama niya magmula noong bata pa siya hanggang sa paglaki niya.

Hindi naging open si Baekhyun sa mga tao. Mas madalas pa niyang kasama ang mga kaluluwang nakikilala niya. Kabilang doon si Jongdae na hindi siya iniwan mula noong nawala ang mama niya. Kaya naman mas sanay na siyang kausapin ang mga multo kaysa sa mga tao.

Ganoon siguro talaga ang nakatadhana sa kanya. Hindi pa man siya pinapanganak ay nawala na ang papa niya dahil sa malubha nitong sakit. Ni hindi man lang siya nakita nitong isinilang. Ang mama naman niya ay maagang kinuha sa kanya dahil sa isang aksidente. Road accident, ang sabi nila. Multiple collision. Madaming injured, madaming namatay.

“Mabuti na lang at kasama mo si Chanyeol.” Bumalik naman ang attention ni Baekhyun sa binata sa harap niya. “Kung nagkataon ay may pa-ghost party na tayo rito sa bahay mo,” sarkastikong sinabi ni Jongdae na may kasamang irap.

“Simula bukas ay sasama na si Chanyeol sayo sa trabaho.”

Naka-pout si Baekhyun habang nakikinig ng sermon at bigla naman nanlaki ang mga mata nang marinig yon sa kaibigan. “A-ano???”

“Sasama na sayo si Chanyeol sa trabaho araw-araw.”

“B-bakit? Hindi naman ako mapapahamak sa trabaho.”

“Ayaw mo?” Sinubukan itago ni Jongdae ang mga ngiting may panunukso. Hindi naman siya bulag-bulagan sa mga nangyayari sa paligid niya. Multo lang siya, aniya, hindi bulag.

Ang totoo ay masayang masaya si Jongdae para kay Baekhyun. Hindi ba’t kaya nga siya nandito ay para siguraduhing kaya ng mabuhay ni Baekhyun ng masaya. Unti-unti na niya ‘yung na-aaccomplish.

Namula si Baekhyun at hindi nakasagot.

“Ok ba ‘yon, Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Jongdae na may pagka-strict na tono.

“Sir, yes, sir.” Sumalute naman agad si Chanyeol at ngumiti kay Baekhyun.

Kaya heto ngayon si Baekhyun sa kaniyang opisina. Sa kabilang side ng desk niya ay si Kyungsoo na humihigop ng pangalawang kape. Ilang araw na rin niyang kasama si Chanyeol sa ospital. Masunurin naman ito ngayon at sa opisina niya lang tumatambay dahil ayaw na ni Baekhyun na babantayan pa niya ito habang nasa trabaho siya. Isa lang siyang distraction. And he can’t afford that.

“Baekhyun, lagi na lang ako kinikilabutan pag nandito sa opisina mo. Nagpalit ka ba ng aircon?”

“Ah, eh.” Tumingin ito saglit kay Chanyeol na katapat ni Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa kabilang side ng desk ni Baekhyun. Nakahalumbaba pa ito na nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun na nakakaloko. Pinagmamasdan lang siya nito buong araw dahil sinabihan niyang mag-behave siya. “Hindi naman. Baka nilinis nila kaya mas lumamig.”

Kyungsoo shivered and took another sip of his coffee. “I see.”

May kumatok naman na nurse sa kwarto nila at tinawag si Kyungsoo kaya naman nagpaalam muna ito saglit kay Baekhyun para tingnan ang concern. Nag-sneeze pa si Kyungsoo nung kumaway malapit sa kanya si Chanyeol.

Ang ngiti ni Baekhyun para kay Kyungsoo ay unti-unting nawala pagkasara ng pinto.

“Pwede ba, tigilan mo ‘yung bestfriend ko.”

“Nakakatuwa kasi siya pag nagtataka siya kung bakit ang lamig. Lumalaki mga mata niya.” Tuwang-tuwang shinare ni Chanyeol. Ginaya pa nito ang facial expression ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi mo ba talaga siya namumukhaan?” Tanong naman ni Baekhyun.

Nagisip muna si Chanyeol at saka umiling, “Hindi, kaklase ba natin siya noon?”

“Oo.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun habang nilalaro ang tasa sa harap niya. May nararamdaman siyang konting pagkabagabag, pero ayaw niya itong pansinin. “Siya lang kasama ko lagi noon.”

“Ah!” Exclaimed Chanyeol. “Siya ba yon? Hindi ko siya nakilala.”

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol put his fingers on his chin and thought hard. “Siya nga. Natatandaan ko na. Nagpakalbo na kasi siya eh.”

“Hm.” Tanging sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Mas cute siya ngayon na kalbo na siya.” Malawak ang mga ngiti ni Chanyeol. Tila nasisiyahan talaga dahil finally, isang kakilala na naman. Simula kasi nang maging multo siya ay para bang naging ibang tao na siya at si Baekhyun lang ang nakakakilala sa kanya.

“Taken na ‘yon.” Sambit na mahina ni Baekhyun.

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na parang mas interesado na sa plain white cup sa harap niya, nakapout pa ito.

Mas lalo naman napangiti si Chanyeol dito. “Oh? Ano naman gagawin ko sa information na yan?”

“Wala. Baka kasi umasa ka pa eh.”

Nagpigil ng tawa si Chanyeol at sumubok pa.

“Dahil ba sinabi kong cute siya?”

“Cute naman talaga si Kyungsoo. Mabait pa.”

“Mukha nga.” Agad naman sinang-ayunan ni Chanyeol ito. Tumingin lang sa kanya si Baekhyun at saka umiwas ng tingin. “Pero mas cute ka.”

Parang walang narinig.

“Mas mabait din.”

Naka-pout pa rin itong nakatitig sa cup sa harap niya.

“Mas mabango.”

“Mas masarap yakapin.”

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun at hinipan ang bangs. Palapit ng palapit sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“At higit sa lahat!” May pag-exclaim pa ang gago at tatawa tawa.

“Mas gusto ko.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin tinatapunan ng tingin ang isa.

“Mali pala.”

_Ah, binawi._

“Ang nag-iisang gusto ko.”

Bago pa makatingin si Baekhyun ay sinalubong siya ng halimuyak ng rosas. At tila tumigil ang mundo, dahil ramdam niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang noo.

Ang isang beses ay naulit ng naulit. Tuwing gabi ay may kasama ng halik ang yakap. Minsan sa noo, minsan sa cheek. Sinubukan na rin ni Chanyeol sa mga labi ni Baekhyun pero umiwas ito. Hindi pa rin nila napapag-usapan ang mga nangyayari. Nagtapat si Chanyeol pero wala namang sinabi si Baekhyun. Ano nga bang ineexpect niya? Sino ba siya sa buhay ni Baekhyun Byun? Isa lang siyang kaluluwang ligaw na nandito pa rin dahil may naiwan siyang kailangan niyang tapusin. At pagkatapos noon ay ano?

Madami ng nakita si Chanyeol sa kung anong nangyayari sa kanila kapag natapos nito ang mission dito sa lupa sa tuwing tutulong si Baekhyun ng buong puso sa mga katulad niyang ligaw. Hindi niya alam kung saan ito papunta pero alam niyang tuluyan na silang mawawala sa mundo. At ayaw ni Chanyeol mangyari ‘yon. Pero hanggang saan niya ba mapipigilan na huwag umabot doon?

At magiging selfish nga naman siya kung pipilitin niya si Baekhyun na sabihin ang mga nararamdaman niya. Dahil sa kanilang dalawa, siguradong may maiiwan at may mawawala. At alam nilang pareho kung sino sila doon.

Kaya tinanggap na ‘yon ni Chanyeol. Mabuti na ang walang sabihin. Mabuti nang manahimik na lang at manood kung paano niya bibitawan si Baekhyun.

Dahil deserve ni Baekhyun ang pag-ibig na totoo. Hindi galing sa isang kaluluwang katulad niya lamang.

Kung noon pa lang ay nagsalita na sana siya. Pero huli na ang lahat ng magkalakas loob siya.

Isang normal na araw sa trabaho. Busy si Baekhyun sa mga reports ng surgeries niya at nakatutok ito sa kaniyang mga notes nang may kumatok sa pinto ng opisina niya. Si Chanyeol ay tahimik lang na pinagmamasdan siya. Hindi naman ito bago kay Baekhyun dahil ganito lang talaga ang ginagawa nito kapag hindi siya nag-iinitiate makipag-usap. Natuto itong hayaan siya sa kaniyang trabaho.

“Hey.” May sumilip sa pinto at saka ito bumukas para pumasok ang senior noon ni Baekhyun sa department nila. “Wanna grab coffee?”

“Hmm.” Tumingin muna si Baekhyun sa reports niya at saka kay Chanyeol. Nakatingin naman ito sa lalaking pumasok. “May coffee na ako dito, Doc Lee. Thanks.”

“Eto naman si Baekhyun. Tayo-tayo lang naman dito. Junki na lang, diba?” Ngiting gwapo ng lalaki sa harap nila. Na-meet na rin ito ni Chanyeol noong araw na mas naging malapit sila ni Baekhyun. “And come on, I know you haven’t had your lunch yet. Kanina ka pa diyan sa reports mo. It can wait a bit. Tara, lunch na rin tayo?”

Baekhyun checked the time. Oo nga naman. Past 2 in the afternoon na and wala pa siyang kinakain since the breakfast sa bahay. Bumuntong hininga ito at tumingin ulit kay Chanyeol na hindi pa rin nakaharap sa kaniya. Gusto niya sana itong kausapin kaya lang nakikita siya ni Junki.

Bumuntong hininga ulit siya. “Fine.”

“Susunod ako, ayusin ko lang to.” Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya at ngumiti. Tumango naman si Junki with a cheerful glint in his eyes bago lumabas at hinintay siya sa may pinto.

Tumalikod si Baekhyun at humarap kay Chanyeol. “Tara?”

Umiling si Chanyeol at ngumiti. Ngiting hindi abot sa mata. “Kayo na lang. Hintayin na lang kita dito.”

“Are you sure?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi ba dapat si Chanyeol pa nga ang nauunang tumayo dahil gustong-gusto nito kapag nakakalabas siya ng opisina ni Baekhyun ng may permiso.

Isang tahimik na pagtango.

“Ok.” Malungkot naman na sagot ni Baekhyun, pero itinago niya ito. “Hintayin mo na lang ako dito.”

“Enjoy.”

Gustuhin man ni Chanyeol sumunod ay piniglan niya ang kaniyang sarili. Hindi niya rin naman alam kung saan sila pumunta. Hindi pa rin niya nasusubukan ang umalis at lumayo nang hindi kasama si Baekhyun. Ang sabi ni Jongdae ay may tendency daw na sila ay tuluyang maligaw at hindi makabalik. Kaya kahit nahihirapan ay pumirmi siya sa loob ng opisina at naghintay. ‘Yon lang naman ang kaya niyang gawin para kay Baekhyun.

Nang bumukas ang pinto ay biglang napaangat ng tingin si Chanyeol. Halos isang oras din ang itinagal, ‘yon ang sabi sa orasan na kanina pa niyang tinititigan.

“Thank you ulit, Junki.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun sa may labas ng pinto. Hindi sila nakikita ni Chanyeol pero naiimagine niya naman ang dalawa dito. “Next time, ako naman.”

Bumukas ng malawak ang pinto and he caught a glimpse of Baekhyun’s happy eyes.

“Sabi mo yan, ha? May next time.” Panunukso naman ni Junki.

“Ha? Ah, eh.” Napakamot sa batok si Baekhyun. “I mean—“

“Kung pwede bukas ulit.” Sabi naman ni Junki na may pagkaseryoso. “Treat ko pa rin.”

Napakagat naman ng labi si Baekhyun. Hindi naman manhid si Baekhyun at alam niya na noon pa ay may pagtingin na sa kanya si Junki. Pero kahit ganon ay hindi naman ito nag-cross ng line. At sa tingin naman niya ay naipahayag na ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang totoong nararamdaman niya. Magkaibigan lang. ‘Yon naman ang sinabi niya over the lunch, diba?

“Eh.” Napayuko naman si Baekhyun at tila namula.

“Walang pressure, Baek. I got what you said. Friendly lunch lang with the former department, ganun.” The senior doctor ruffled Baekhyun’s hair before he pocketed his hand back. “Anyway, I’ll take off. May appointment na ko in 15 minutes.”

“Sige, doc.”

“See you, doc Byun.”

Isinara ni Baekhyun ang pinto at nagpakawala ng malalim na hinga.

“Busog?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na nakaupo sa upuan niya. Tumayo ito at lumipat sa kabila ng table na nakangiti.

“Medyo.” Napahawak si Baekhyun sa tiyan habang naglalakad papunta sa desk niya. Ang totoo ay napadami ata ang kain niya at inaantok siya ngayon. Buti na lang at wala siyang ibang scheduled operations today.

Pupungay pungay na ang mga mata niya ng biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Bagay kayo.”

Napatigil naman sa paglalakad si Baekhyun sa harap mismo ni Chanyeol and he gaped at his words. Lumabas ang dimple nitong hindi madalas napapansin ni Baekhyun. _Kailan pa ‘yon nandoon?_ Chanyeol gazed at him softly.

“Gwapo ‘yung senior doctor mo.” Ngumuso pa ito para ituro ang direksyon kung nasaan si Junki kanina. “Matangkad din. Ganito kayo oh.” Sinukat ni Chanyeol ang height difference nila ni Junki sa hangin. He chuckled.

“Why don’t you ask him out on a date? I think you two would click.” Tumango pa si Chanyeol na para bang ine-encourage si Baekhyun. Wala siyang luha, pero nakita ni Baekhyun ang lungkot sa mga mata nito.

It’s as if his words knocked some sense into him. Reality hit him like a splash of wind knocking out the oxygen in him. Para siyang sinampal ng katotohanan kung bakit ginagawa ito ni Chanyeol. Hindi nila napagusapan, pero hindi rin mahirap hulaan. Ano nga bang mapapala ng isang tao at isang ligaw na kaluluwa?

Hindi niya alam.

Pero ang alam niya… kung ititigil niya ito ay pagsisisihan niya ang lahat. Pagkatapos ng lahat, ngayon pa ba siya maguguluhan?

Para kay Baekhyun, ilang taon nang malabo ang line between the living and the dead. Isa lang naman ang sigurado siya. Ang tao—hindi, ang kaluluwa sa harap niya… siya lang.

Kaya habang pinagmamasdan niya ang mga malungkot na ngiti ni Chanyeol ay he braved the rush of rosy scent into his system. Dahil kasabay ng paghawak niya sa magkabilang pisngi nito, ay ang paglapat ng kanilang mga labi.

Gulat. Ito ang unang reaksyon nilang pareho.

Ang mga nabiglang mata ni Chanyeol ay unti-unting pumikit habang mahigpit na nakasara ang kay Baekhyun.

Lakas ng kabog ng dibdib. Ito ang bumabagabag ngayon kay Baekhyun.

Ang malapad na kamay ni Chanyeol ay dahan-dahang lumapat sa likod ni Baekhyun at ang isa ay umakyat sa kaniyang batok.

Init at lamig. Ito ang pinagsaluhan nilang dalawa nang pinaglapit pa ni Chanyeol ang kanilang mga labi.

Ang mga labi na kusang gumalaw ng marahan. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun kung paano magtama ang mga ito sa bawat halik. Taas. Baba. Inikot ni Baekhyun ang mga braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol.

Habol ng hininga. Ito si Baekhyun ngayon ng ilang segundo.

Ang halik na lumalalim at mga katawang hindi mapaghiwalay. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer hanggang wala ng puwang sa pagitan nila. Naririnig nila sa buong opisina ang tunog na gawa ng kanilang mapupusok na halik.

Takot. Ito ang naghihintay kay Baekhyun. Hindi dahil sa walang kasiguraduhan ang hinaharap. Kundi dahil sa takot na—

“Mahal kita, Baekhyun.” Nakapikit pa man ay inilapit muli ni Baekhyun ang mga labi kay Chanyeol na para bang gustong saluhin ang tatlong katagang lumabas sa bibig nito.

—ang takot na baka siya lamang ang nakakaramdam nang mga salitang iyon.

Kaligayahan. Ito ngayon ang kumukunsumo kay Baekhyun. Kaya naman—

“Mahal din kita, Chanyeol.”

Magkahawak kamay kahit nagmamaneho. Hindi maalis sa mukha nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang malaking ngiti na mas lumalawak pa tuwing magtatama ang kanilang mga tingin. Baekhyun giggled. Kailan ba siya naging ganito kasaya? Noon, ang akala ni Baekhyun ang saya ay laging may kasamang lungkot. Dahil tuwing masaya siya kapag nakakapagligtas siya ng mga buhay ay may isang kaluluwang hindi pinalad na nanonood sa kaniya. O kapag may lumalayang kaluluwa nang dahil sa kanya, ay may naiiwan itong umiiyak para sa kanila. Hindi niya masatisfy ang dalawang bagay. Kaya ito si Baekhyun, lumaking inaakalang ang lahat ng ligaya ay may kalakip na hinagpis. At dapat siyang mabuhay sa ganoong mundo lamang.

Pero ano itong nararamdaman niya? Bakit purong kaligayahan lamang? Bakit punong-puno siya ng saya?

Baekhyun parked his car in his mini garage. They both stayed seated for a while, fingers still intertwined. As he looked over at Chanyeol, the other was already leaning in. At sinalubong naman ito ni Baekhyun.

Naramdaman niya ang libreng kamay nito sa kanyang mukha bago dumampi muli ang mga labi ni Chanyeol on his awaiting ones. They shared a sweet kiss, isang halik na tumagal lang ng ilang segundo bago sila naghiwalay habang nag-uusap ang mga mata.

“Babe,” tawag ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun na ito na ang itatawag sa kaniya nito. Umapela siya kanina sa opisina pero sarado na ang discussion nang halikan siya nitong muli at iniupo sa ibabaw ng desk niya bago ikulong sa kanyang magkabilang braso. Sabihin na nating nagpatalo na si Baekhyun dahil nakakadala ang mga halik ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw ang magsabi kay Jongdae.”

At bumaba na ito ng sasakyan bago iwan si Baekhyun na naka-seatbelt pa rin doon.

“Chanyeol! Bakit ako!!!”

“So.” Ang unang salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongdae pagkatapos sabihin ni Baekhyun ang balita. Nakatayo ito ngayon sa harap nilang dalawa habang sila naman ay magkatabing nakaupo na parang kinakabahan sa magiging husga ng tumayong magulang ni Baekhyun. Naka-cross arms ito at seryoso ang mukha. “Kayo na?”

Sabay na tumango sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na parang maamong tuta.

Dahan-dahang nagpalipat lipat ang mata ni Jongdae from left to right. From Chanyeol to Baekhyun. Nakapout na ang huli at nakatingin sa carpet.

“Bahala kayo. Malalaki na kayo.”

Tila ba ay nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun at napatayo sa sinambit ni Jongdae. “Talaga?”

Isang genuine smile naman ang ibinigay ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. “Oo nga.”

“Jongdae!” Niyakap naman ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. 26 years. Ganitong katagal na silang magkasama na sila lang. 26 years na siyang inaalagaan ni Jongdae.

At 26 years na rin na hindi nakita ni Jongdae na ganitong kasaya si Baekhyun.

“Kung saan ka masaya, Baekhyun,” malumanay na hayag ni Jongdae. Hinagod naman nito ang likod ng lalaking nakayakap sa kanya.

“Group hug!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol at sinakop ng kanyang mga braso ang dalawang lalaking una ng magkayakap.

Mahihinang ungol. Mabilis na paghinga. Mga bulong na hindi maintindihan. Mga salitang gulo-gulo ang paulit ulit na lumalapit kay Baekhyun.

_“Baekhyunshshshshsh.”_

_“Naririnigmobaakoshshshshsh.”_

_“Wagkangtuminginshshshshshsh.” ___

____

__

_“Baekhyunshshshshsh.” ___

____

____

Palakas ng palakas. Ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun ay unti-unting nagiging sigaw.

_“Baekhyunbakithindimoakotinulunganshshshshshsh”_

_“Baekhyun.”_ Isang baling ng ulo ni Baekhyun sa kaliwa.

 _“Baekhyun.”_ Sa kanan.

“Baekhyun!” Iyak. Umiiyak na si Baekhyun.

“BAEKHYUN!”

Bumukas ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na hindi niya namalayan na lumuluha na pala. Madilim pa rin ang paligid pero nanlalamig ang mga pawis niya.

“Baekhyun.” Isang nag-aalalang boses. He picked Baekhyun up and hugged him in his chest.

Mulat na mulat pero hindi makagalaw si Baekhyun. Kagaya na lang ng mga nagdaang gabi ng mga nakaraang taon. May mga gabi na tila hindi agad nakakabalik si Baekhyun sa mundo. Na tila siya ay naiiwan sa panaginip na binabalot ng mga kinatatakutan niya. At isa ito sa mga araw na ‘yon. Nanlalaki ang mga mata, tila walang buhay ang mga ito, tulala at patuloy na umaagos ang luha sa kanyang mukha. Pinapanood lang siya ni Jongdae na yakap yakap ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun.” Isang kamay ang nakapatong sa likod ng ulo nito habang hinahagod ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang likod. “Jongdae, anong nangyayari?”

Umupo si Jongdae sa kama ni Baekhyun at hinimas ang ulo nito.

“Baekhyun,” panimulang tawag ni Jongdae ng malumanay. “Si Jongdae ‘to. Sundan mo ang boses ko.”

Walang halong pagkataranta sa tono ng boses ni Jongdae. Pinanood ni Chanyeol kung paano lumungkot ang usual na masiyahing ngiti ni Jongdae. Hinahaplos pa rin ni Jongdae ang likod ng ulo ni Baekhyun na parang bata.

“Naririnig mo ba ako? Nandito lang ako. Dito, Baekhyun. Sundan mo lang ako.”

Halos nakatulala na lang din si Chanyeol kay Jongdae, nanlalaki ang mga mata katulad ng kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya naiintindihan. Anong nangyayari kay Baekhyun?

Nagtama naman ang tingin nilang dalawa. Ang mga determinado at kalmadong mga mata ni Jongdae at ang natatakot na kay Chanyeol. Tumango ito sa kanya na para bang sinasabihan siyang siya naman.

“Baekhyun.” Bulong ni Chanyeol, lalong humigpit ang yakap. “Si Chanyeol ‘to. Baekhyun, bumalik ka na. Bumalik ka na sakin.”

“Hinihintay kita, Baekhyun. Naghihintay ako dito.”

Ang kaninang parang estatwang katawan ni Baekhyun ay sumandal pabalik at itinapon ang kanyang ulo sabay sa pag-grasp ng hangin. Sunod-sunod ang paghabol nito ng malalim na paghinga na para bang hindi ito nakahinga ng ilang minuto.

“Baekhyun. You’re ok. I’m here.” Chanyeol rubbed the other’s back and wiped the tears and sweat on his face. Yumuko si Baekhyun na parang nanghihina habang kumakalas sa yakap ni Chanyeol. He took a few more gulps of air bago naging stable ang kanyang pag hinga. Nang kumalma ay tumunghay siya kay Chanyeol ng may pasasalamat sa mga mata.

“Narinig kita,” nanghihinang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Inilapat naman ni Chanyeol ang kanyang noo sa noo ni Baekhyun at para bang nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Pinikit niya ang kaniyang mga mata. “Pakinggan mo lang ako.”

Nakabalik na sa tulog si Baekhyun at hindi pa rin umaalis si Chanyeol sa tabi nito. Madami siyang katanungan pero hindi niya muna ‘yon inintindi. Ang importante ay ayos na si Baekhyun. He rubbed his thumb on the hand clasped to his. Ayaw niyang bitawan.

Tumayo naman na si Jongdae at akmang lalabas na ng kwarto. Nasa mukha naman ni Chanyeol ang mga tanong na gustong sambitin. Pero inunahan na siya ni Jongdae.

“Isa pa lang yan sa maraming gabi pang dadating. Uulit at uulit ‘to,” babala ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol. “Hahayaan kong si Baekhyun muna ang magsabi sayo kapag handa na siya. Ang akin lang,” Tumigil si Jongdae sa may pintuan.

“Wag mo siyang iiwan.”

Lumipas ang mga araw at wari bang walang nangyari. Normal ang mga kilos ni Baekhyun at bumalik na sa kaniyang sigla. Sinasama pa rin niya si Chanyeol sa opisina at paminsan-minsan ay nagnanakaw sila ng oras sa trabaho para ibaling sa isa’t isa. Naka-lock naman ang pinto, hindi sila mapapasok ni Kyungsoo. Bahala na kung mahuli sila ng ibang kaluluwa though.

Gaya ngayon.

Kanina lang ay nagsusulat si Baekhyun sa kaniyang notepad habang ang isang kamay naman nito ay nakalahad sa desk at hawak ni Chanyeol sa kabilang side nito. Sa una ay nakapatong lang ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa isang brasong nasa table habang nilalaro ng isa niyang kamay ang mga daliri ni Baekhyun. Bilang busy sa pagsusulat ay hindi na niya namalayan na hinahalikan na ni Chanyeol isa-isa ang dulo ng mga daliri nito. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun ng humalik na si Chanyeol sa may pulsuhan niya.

Tumayo si Chanyeol, hawak pa rin ang kamay ng isa, at lumipat sa harap mismo ni Baekhyun. Itinulak ng bahagya ang office chair na siya namang gumulong palayo pero hinila nito si Baekhyun sa kamay na may ngisi sa labi.

Sumandal si Chanyeol sa desk, nakaupo ng bahagya sa dulo nito, inviting Baekhyun to stand between his legs. The latter did with a sigh and placed his hands on the taller’s lap.

Dahan-dahan. Naglapit ang kanilang mukha.

Ang mga kamay na kanina ay hinahaplos ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun ay bumaba na sa may likod ng ulo niya habang dinidiinan ni Chanyeol ang halik sa kaniyang mga labi.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang paghila ni Chanyeol papalapit pa sa kanya gamit ang kaniyang mga binti na kumawit sa mga binti ni Baekhyun. Gumapang ang kamay ni Chanyeol papunta sa likod ni Baekhyun sa taas ng kaniyang baywang. Nilaliman pa nito ang halik na pinagsaluhan nila.

Ipinulupot ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mga braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol ng bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baba at saka gumapang sa kaniyang mga panga pababa sa kaniyang leeg. Baekhyun leaned back, hands feeling the other’s hair as he savored the sensation of having Chanyeol’s lips roam the expanse of his neck.

Nilikom niya ang mga kamay sa buhok ni Chanyeol habang dumudulas ang mga mapupusok na labi ni Chanyeol pababa sa kaniyang collarbones. Umakyat ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa collar ng polo ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan tinanggal sa pagkakabotones hanggang maabot niya ang mga balikat ng doctor habang hinahalikan pa rin ang nakaexpose na skin nito. Huminto ito saglit para titigan ang mga matang nahuhumaling sa ministrations niya. Iniwanan niya ng isang maikling halik ang kaliwang balikat ni Baekhyun na hindi inaalis ang kanilang mga tingin.

“You’re beautiful.” Bulong nito sa naka-expose na balikat ng binata habang namumula ang mga pisngi at leeg ni Baekhyun.

Malamig at mainit, naghahalong sensasyon ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin bumibitaw sa buhok ni Chanyeol.

Isa. Dalawa. Tatlong maiikling halik ang iniwan ni Chanyeol mula balikat paakyat sa base of his neck bago bumalik sa kaniyang mga labi.

Ilang minuto rin silang hindi umalis sa pwesto at sinavor ang pagkakataon na iparamdam ang init ng bawat halik na nauwi kay Baekhyun na nakaupo sa mga hita ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang office chair, ang mga tuhod ay nakatukod sa magkabilang natitirang espasyo sa upuan. The locked office door long forgotten, his polo shirt dangling by his arms exposing his upper half and Chanyeol’s firm grip on his lower back covering his ass.

Ang nararamdaman ay ibinuhos na lamang sa higpit ng hawak at tindi ng halik. Umuwi silang magkahawak kamay at may malaking ngiti sa mga mukha.

“Babe.”

“Hmm?”

Nakaupo ngayon si Baekhyun sa gitna ng mga hita ni Chanyeol habang naglilipat siya ng channels sa TV sa living room. Nasa sofa lang sila on Baekhyun’s rest day. Nakalipas na rin ang maraming linggo at hindi na nila namalayan ang bilis ng oras. Wala naman talagang gusto panoodin si Baekhyun, gusto niya lang ng lambing time with Chanyeol pero he tried. Kaya naman nandito sila ngayon sa living room, nakasandal siya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang aimlessly looking for a show to watch.

Giving up, he switched the TV off and leaned back some more to relax his body on his _ghost_ boyfriend.

“Bakit kaya walang naghahanap sakin?” Chanyeol was fiddling with Baekhyun’s hair, napapaisip.

Agad naman tumingala si Baekhyun na kanina lamang ay nagpapakalunod sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Sinusukat niya ang expression nito.

Malungkot ba ito? Nawalan na ng pag-asa? O umaasa na mahahanap siya at makakalaya? Hindi maituro ni Baekhyun kung alin ang mas dapat nagpapalungkot sa kaniya.

Reaching out for the other’s cheek with his right hand, umikot ito ng upo at humarap na kay Chanyeol, mga hita ay nakapatong sa hita ni Chanyeol. Ibinaba niya ang thumb niya sa mga labi ng isa at ni-rub niya gently with sad eyes. Sad for Chanyeol. Sad for what he’s feeling. Kaya naman lumapit siya at pinagdikit ang mga noo.

“Sumama ka sa akin bukas. Aalamin natin ang nangyari sayo.”

Kinabukasan, pumasok si Baekhyun sa hospital na kasa-kasama si Chanyeol, like usual. Isang ordinaryong araw. Nagperform si Baekhyun ng surgery sa loob ng anim na oras. Masunurin naman na naghintay si Chanyeol sa kanya sa loob ng opisina. Nang makabalik at matapos ang report ay hinawakan siya ni Baekhyun sa kamay at sinabing sumunod lang sa kaniya.

Sa isang sulok ay lumiko sila papunta sa dulo ng hallway sa kaparehong floor ng opisina ni Baekhyun. Kanina ay nag-abiso na siya sa department head na bibisita siya sa pasilidad. Madalas siyang nagpapaalam na pumunta dito, pero ang hindi nila alam ay iba ang pakay niya rito.

Tumapat sila sa isang steel double hospital doors na may label na ‘Medical Records’ sa taas nito.

Akay-akay pa rin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Wala masyadong tao sa hallway dahil nakatago talaga ito sa publiko.

“Akala ko ay na-check mo na ang latest records ko.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

Tiningnan lang niya si Chanyeol ng nakasara ang bibig. Huminga siya ng malalim at saka pumasok sa silid.

Ang kwarto ay isang malaki at malawak na pasilidad. Hindi tanaw ang pinakadulo nito dahil na rin sa hindi bukas ang lahat ng ilaw. Hindi madalas magpunta ang mga staff sa loob nito. Una ay dahil may digital database naman sila kung saan pwede na nilang malocate o makuha ang karaniwang impormasyong kailangan nila.

However, bagamat digitized na ang system ng hospital ay nagtatago pa rin sila ng paper records. Ito ay nagsisilbing back-up ng mga talaan dahil mabuti na ang sigurado.

Ngunit hindi lang ‘yon ang dahilan kung bakit hindi madalas pumupunta ang mga hospital staff sa parteng ito ng ospital. Lumakad pa si Baekhyun paloob ng kwarto at sumunod naman si Chanyeol. May kadiliman na ng konti habang palayo sila ng palayo sa may entrance. Mga folders at papel sa mga shelves ang pumapalibot sa kanila habang tinatahak ang dulo ng aisle.

Magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay nang tumigil si Baekhyun at humarap sa dilim. Malakas ang amoy ng mga naglulumaang papel pero dahil malapit siya kay Chanyeol ay mas matapang ang rosy scent nito.

“Se?” Bulong ni Baekhyun.

Isang tawag lang ay may lumabas sa dilim na isang binatang nasa kaniyang 20s. Maaliwalas ang mukha, gwapo at higit sa lahat ay matikas ang tindig nito. Ang nakatawag pansin kay Chanyeol ay ang lumang kasuotan nito. Hindi niya maipagkakailang mukha itong galing pa sa sinauna.

“Doc Byun, amigo.” Agad na bati ng binata at saka yumakap kay Baekhyun, dahilan para magkalas ang hawak ng mag-boyfriend sa isa’t isa. Mahigpit at halos hindi makahinga si Baekhyun. Malapad naman ang ngiti sa mukha ni Sehun.

Umubo-ubo si Baekhyun dahil na rin sa alikabok at pagkakakulong sa mga bisig ni Sehun. Saka naman ito pinakawalan ng binatang multo.

“Anong maipaglilingkod ko sa iyo, Baekhyun? Nandito ka na ba para sumama sakin? Napag-isip isip mo na ba ang alok ko?”

Nagkatinginan lang si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na hindi naman nakatakas sa mga mata ng binata.

“May kasama ka pala. Hayaan mong ipakilala ko ang aking sarili.” Humarap si Sehun kay Chanyeol na hindi rin nagkakalayo ang taas sa isa’t isa.

“Señor Sehun Oh. Isang magiting na doktor ng medisina noong 1905. At masugid na manliligaw ni Doc Baekhyun Byun. Ikinalulugod kong ikaw ay makilala, señor?” Nakalahad ang kamay ni Sehun na tila naghihintay ng pagkilala galing kay Chanyeol.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol bago inabot ang kamay ng isa at saka nakipagkamay. “Chanyeol Park. Ang boyfriend ni Ba—“

Siniko naman agad ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na siya naman napangiwi.

“Sehun.” Pagsabat naman ni Baekhyun sa binata. “Sinabi ko naman sayo na hindi ako sasama sayo.”

Bumuntong hinga si Sehun sa rejection na natanggap ngunit nasundan naman agad ito ng isang ngiti. “Sa susunod na subok muli, mi amor.”

“Ano pala ang maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo?”

“Pwede mo ba kong tulungan? Si Chanyeol ay,” tumingin muna si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bago inabot ang kamay at hinawakan. “Isang ligaw. Pero hindi niya maalala kung anong nangyari sa kanya. Baka pwede mong ipagtanong sa mga kaibigan mo? Diba mabilis kang makakakuha ng impormasyon sa dami na ng nakilala mo rito sa mundo?”

“115 years, my friend.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Baka sakaling may narinig ang iba mong kaibigan. Kailangan namin ng tulong mo.”

Habang nagsasalita si Baekhyun ay tinititigan ni Sehun si Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang paa na siya namang binabantayan ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo naman hindi kita kayang tanggihan.” Ang sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos niyang kilatisin si Chanyeol hanggang sa hibla ng buhok nito. Lumipat ang tingin nito kay Baekhyun at saka hiningi ang kamay nito. Ibinigay naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay, sanay na sa mga kilos ni Sehun. Humalik ng isa sa likod ng kaniyang kamay si Sehun. Hindi naman umalis ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa doktor na multo.

“Pangalan, edad, at araw ng pagkamatay,” request ni Sehun habang nakangiti kay Baekhyun. Ibinigay naman niya ang mga kailangan impormasyon ni Sehun. Hindi ito ang unang beses na humingi siya ng tulong dito. Kahit na ito ay laging nagpapakita ng motibo sa kaniya at lagi siyang pinipilit sumama, ay hindi naman nito sinaktan kahit kailan si Baekhyun.

Taliwas sa mga usap-usapan sa ospital na may poltergeist na lumalagi sa medical records room, si Sehun ay isang friendly ghost. _Very friendly_ pa nga. At matulungin ito sa tuwing kakailanganin ni Baekhyun ang tulong nito.

“Salamat, Sehun.”

“Walang anuman, mi eternidad.” Yumuko ito ng may pag-galang at ngumiti muli kay Baekhyun. “Kung magbago ang iyong pasya ay nandito lang ako.”

Hila-hila naman ni Baekhyun palabas si Chanyeol pagkatapos.

“Pinopormahan ka ba nun?” Ani ni Chanyeol na may konting pag-ayos ng tindig at nakahalukipkip habang pinapanood na isara ni Baekhyun ang steel double doors.

“Kaibigan ko lang—“

“Baekhyun!”

Napalingon naman ang dalawa sa boses sa kabilang dulo ng hallway. Tumatakbo ito palapit sa kanila na may masayang ngiti sa mukha. Technically, papalapit kay Baekhyun dahil siya lang naman ang nakikita nito.

“Sabi ni Staff Kim ay nandito ka raw.” Huminto si Kyungsoo sa harap nila at naghabol ng hininga. Halatang excited na ipamalita ang kung ano mang dala-dala niya.

“Ano ba ‘yon, Kyungsoo? Hindi mo ko mahintay sa opisina?”

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa mga balikat.

“Mag-ayos ka bukas. Pagkatapos mo sa trabaho, lalabas tayo.” Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang heart-shaped smile ni Kyungsoo. Ibig sabihin lang nito ay masayang-masaya ito. At usually, alam niya kung anong ibig sabihin noon. Lord, kakatapos lang kay Sehun.

“Kyungsoo,” pagtanggal ni Baekhyun sa mga kamay sa balikat niya. Medyo naiilang at hindi mapakali. “Alam mo naman na wala na kong oras para dyan.”

“Anong wala? Kung meron ako, meron ka rin! Bakit kasi di mo bigyan ng chance? Wala naman mawawala sayo.”

Hindi makatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Bad timing naman si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi na ako interesado.”

“Baekhyun.” Nakapamewang na si Kyungsoo. Seryoso na ito. Alam naman niya ang intention ng kaibigan. Kahit kailan ay hindi nito gugustuhing mapahamak si Baekhyun. Alam din nitong mag-isa lang siyang nakatira sa bahay. Kaya naman gumagawa lagi ito ng paraan para makahanap ng _makakasama sa buhay_. “Si Jongin pa mismo ang gumawa ng paraan para sa double date na ‘to. ‘Wag ka mag-alala, senior daw niya ito sa firm. Lawyer din, Baekhyun.”

Sa mga narinig ay lumapit na si Chanyeol sa dalawa.

“Double date?” Bulong nito kay Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya pinansin nito.

“‘Wag mo naman kami ipahiya ni Jongin.” Naka-pout at mahinang sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na gamitin pa ang linyang ‘yon, pero kung magpapapilit pa si Baekhyun ay wala namang masama na dagdagan ng konting drama. Gusto lang naman niyang matagpuan na ni Baekhyun ang taong para sa kanya. Hindi ‘yung kung ano-anong pinagkakaabalahan nito.

Noong mga nakaraang taon ay nag-aaral pa nga si Baekhyun ng tungkol sa neurosurgery. Nagpatulong pa ito kay Kyungsoo. Ang sabi ay interesado lang siyang mapalawak ang mga kaalaman. Umabot na rin sila sa flatlines at kung ano-ano pang kursong pang medikal. Self-study ba. Parang hindi busy. Kung hahayaan siya ni Kyungsoo ay baka tumanda na lang itong mag-isa. Mas makakampante siya kung may makakasama siya.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Baekhyun.” There it goes, ang stern face ni Kyungsoo na hindi kayang lusutan ni Baekhyun. Napakagat na lang siya ng labi.

“It’s settled then.” Ang wika ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti ng may pagbabanta kay Baekhyun bago inayos nitong muli ang coat ni Baekhyun at bahagyang pinagpagan. “6PM tomorrow, dinner with me and Jongin. Magbihis ka ng maganda ha. Sino ba naman ang ayaw makipag-date sa isang Baekhyun Byun?”

This time, totoong ngiti na ang pinakita ni Kyungsoo. Kung may best wingman ay talagang si Kyungsoo na ito. Napangiti na lang din ng maliit si Baekhyun. Paano ba naman niya hihindi-an ang taong halos siya lang lagi ang iniisip? Hindi deserve ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan na tulad ni Kyungsoo.

Lumapit pa si Chanyeol at nag-bend para kapantay niya ang dalawa. Nasa gitna siya ng dalawa at nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin from Baekhyun to Kyungsoo to Baekhyun.

Nag-gasp naman si Kyungsoo sabay ni-rub ang braso sa kaliwa kung saan nakatayo si Chanyeol. Umikot ang mga mata nito na parang may hinahanap. “Kinikilabutan na ko dito. Bakit kasi nandito tayo sa medical records section? Bumalik na nga tayo.”

Hinila na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at nagpatangay naman ang isa. Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at pinanood muna nito silang makalayo.

 _Anong double date?_ Ang buka ng bibig ni Chanyeol, bago sumunod sa kanila ng nakasuksok sa pockets ang mga kamay.

Nag-ayos ng _konti_ si Baekhyun kinabukasan. Halos hindi na siya iniwan ni Kyungsoo sa opisina niya nang malapit na itong matapos sa reports niya. Ang buhok ay nakaayos, nakapagspray na rin siya ulit ng pabango dahil maaaring kumapit na sa kanya ang antiseptic odor mula sa operating room. Ang kay Baekhyun lang ay pag-galang ang pag-aayos bago humarap sa bagong makikilala.

Ilang beses na rin siya sinet-up ni Kyungsoo for blind dates. Alam na niya ang mga dapat niyang gawin. Isang dinner. At pagkatapos noon ay wala na. Ganito si Baekhyun every single time.

Ang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ay bago siya dumating sa opisina ay nakipag-momol na ang kaibigan sa _boyfriend_ nito. Nung una ay hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung para saan pa ang double date. Hindi dahil sa may Chanyeol na si Baekhyun kundi sa hindi naman _daw_ interesado si Baekhyun. Ano pa’t magsasayang siya ng oras para sa isang dinner na pwede naman niyang gawin sa bahay, kasama siya. Pero na-explain naman ni Baekhyun na maganda ang intention ni Kyungsoo at isang gabi lang naman ang hinihingi niya. Para na rin hindi mapahiya ang kaibigan niya at hindi na rin siya nito kulitin _sa ngayon_.

Hindi man sang-ayon ay wala naman magagawa si Chanyeol sa desisyon ni Baekhyun. Kaya heto _sila_ ngayon, sa harap ng restaurant na sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the lips once more before Baekhyun stepped out of the car. Sinalubong siya ni Kyungsoo na nakapark sa hindi kalayuan at sabay silang pumasok ng restaurant. Kasunod lang si Chanyeol with his hands in his pockets.

“Hi, baby.” Bati agad ni Jongin pagdating nila sa table. “Hi, Baek.”

Tumayo ang dalawang lalaking naghihintay sa mesa bago sila makalapit. Nagbeso naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at ngumiti naman ito kay Baekhyun. Saka lumipat ang attention ni Baekhyun sa lalaking katabi niya. Halos kapantay lang ni Baekhyun ang tindig, maliit na mga mata at may pronounced cheeks nang ito ay ngumiti.

“Doc Baekhyun, this is Atty. Minseok Kim. My senior in the office. Atty. Min, this is Dr. Baekhyun Byun.”

Nagkamay silang dalawa at nagbigay si Baekhyun ng isang magandang ngiti.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” ang sabi ni Minseok. Nawala ang kaniyang mga mata sa pag-bati nito at siya naman agad napansin ni Baekhyun. Kung ito’y titingnan mo ay hindi mo mahuhulaan na lawyer pala ito.

Agad naman may gumalaw sa peripheral view ni Baekhyun at tumayo si Chanyeol sa gitna nilang dalawa na siya naman nakatitig sa kamay nilang magkahawak. Agad na bumitaw si Baekhyun at nagclear ng throat. Naging hudyat naman ‘yon para magsiupo na sila.

Minseok was great in making small talk. At first, Baekhyun was distracted by Chanyeol’s presence. Talagang hindi ito napipirmi.

Work and career ang topic nila sa una, taga-singit naman sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa mga achievements ng dalawa na pa-humble pang tumatanggi sa papuri. Nang magsimula na silang kumain ay nagtanong na si Minseok tungkol sa personal na buhay ni Baekhyun. Halos wala rin naman siya ma-share kaya ibinalik niya ang tanong kay Minseok. Generous naman itong nagshare ng buhay niya. Chill and light lang. Kahanga-hanga na sa edad nila ay malayo na ang narating nilang dalawa, especially si Minseok na malapit na palang maging senior partner sa firm.

During the discussion ay palapit-lapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Minsan ay tumatayo ito sa likod ni Minseok na nagme-make face na siya naman pinipigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa. Minsan naman ay hindi siya sumasang-ayon sa mga sinasabi ni Minseok at nagbibigay ng reaction sa tabi nito na si Baekhyun lang ang nakakarinig. Kagat-kagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya para hindi siya matawa o mapatingin man lang kay Chanyeol dahil siguradong mas madidistract siya dito.

Pero habang tumatagal ay tila mas sumosobra na rin si Chanyeol. Kahit hindi siya nakikita ng mga kasama niya, ay hindi na rin comfortable si Baekhyun sa bawat pagsingit nito.

“Babe, hindi naman ganito ang type mo,” patuloy na pagsasalita ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun na komportable ng nakasandal sa upuan ni Baekhyun. “Mukha siyang pusa.” Nag-pout si Chanyeol at lalong lumaki ang mga mata. Pumikit naman si Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim bago nagfocus ulit sa tatlo niyang kasama.

Isang beses pa ay halos masamid si Baekhyun nang pag-lingon nito kay Minseok ay mukha ni Chanyeol ang humarap sa kanya. Agad naman siyang inabutan ni Minseok ng tissue habang umuubo na sinamaan naman lalo ng tingin ni Chanyeol.

“Magkalapit din pala tayo ng bahay. Sa kabilang village lang ako.” Ang kwento ni Minseok habang sineserve na ang dessert nila. Siya naman itong nginitian ni Baekhyun.

“Kami nasa iisang village lang.” Pagmamayabang ni Chanyeol while looking down on Minseok as he stood behind the guy. Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes out but chose to just ignore him. Nakakarami na rin siya.

As the dinner continues, mas nagiging at ease sina Baekhyun and Minseok sa isa’t-isa. It was obvious that Minseok was just being natural and wasn’t trying anything to impress him. Baka pareho lang pala silang pinilit ng mga kaibigan nila na umattend sa dinner na ‘to. And surprisingly, it was going well. Not exactly the way their friends want it to, but it was really going fine.

Minseok was pouring himself some wine ng hipan ni Chanyeol si Minseok sa batok at saka naman kinilabutan si Minseok and almost dropped the bottle. He saved it pero natamaan niya ang wine glass na siya naman tumapon at nagspill from the table to where he sat. Buti na lang at nakatayo agad ito para hindi tuluyang mabasa. Ang tatlo naman ay nagulat at agad na nag-abot ng tissue si Jongin sa senior niya. Kita naman ni Baekhyun ang dahilan ng pagka-startle ni Minseok. Minseok acted chill though and downplayed it by saying “Sorry, masyado yata malakas ang aircon sa restaurant na ‘to” at saka tumawa habang nagpupunas ng natalsikan niyang pants.

“Babe, mas malaki ako dito. Mas gusto mo ‘yon diba?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinagcocompare ang heights nila ng tumayo si Minseok para magpunas. Baekhyun wanted to pinch the nose of his bridge pero ayaw naman niya magpahalata. Kanina ay cute pa si Chanyeol dahil sobrang bothered nito sa date, kahit on their way pa lang to the restaurant. Pero sumosobra na yata siya at kanina pa nagtitimpi si Baekhyun. He knew why he was acting this way. But Chanyeol knew why Baekhyun agreed to the date. Hindi siya nagkulang sa pag-explain at isa pa, ni hindi nga nagpakita ng motibo si Baekhyun kay Minseok. At all.

“Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” Tumayo si Baekhyun nang makaupo na si Minseok at ina-assure silang okay lang siya. Baekhyun gave out a small smile and slipped from the table, diretsong naglakad papunta sa restroom at nilagpasan lang si Chanyeol. Sumunod naman agad ang matangkad.

Baekhyun immediately locked the door at kahit wala pa si Chanyeol ay alam naman niyang makakapasok ito. Wala pang ilang segundo ay agad naman nasa harap na ni Baekhyun ito.

“What was that?”

Chanyeol was taken aback. The smile that formed in his face vanished instantly. Yes, hindi siya aware na magagalit si Baekhyun. Sinadya ba niya na matapon ‘yung wine? Hindi naman, diba? He was just playing pero bakit mukhang annoyed na annoyed si Baekhyun? Wala naman masamang nangyari.

And it took him a while to answer so Baekhyun spoke again. “Akala mo nakakatuwa ka pa?”

“Babe.” Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Fine, maybe it was a little childish. But that didn’t mean it was all intentional. “Hindi ko naman sinadya na—

Suminghap naman si Baekhyun bago niya mabigyan ng glare si Chanyeol.

“I can’t deal with you right now. Isang oras lang 'to, Chanyeol. Kakain lang. We’re almost done and—,” Baekhyun paused and closed his eyes. “Why do I even keep repeating myself?” Tumahimik si Baekhyun and heaved a sigh, as if he’s just tired. Tumalikod na siya at binuksan ang pinto. Mag-eexplain pa sana si Chanyeol pero nakalabas na ito. Mukhang nagalit niya talaga si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pushed the previous argument at the back of his mind pagbalik niya sa table. Hindi naman niya gustong mag-blow up kay Chanyeol. He didn’t want to be so harsh to him. Pero naunahan talaga siya ng hiya at ikli ng pasensya.

Maybe it’s the stress.

Maybe the fact that he had to go on this date was unconsciously stressing him out. He didn’t want to worry Chanyeol, but it’s the latter that received the backlash of his anxiety as well. Too much for worrying for someone he cares for, ‘no?

Baekhyun calmed down and re-focused his attention on the group. Magaan at natural lang ang naging pagtatagpo. Hindi maipagkakaila ni Baekhyun na mabilis gumaan ang loob niya kay Minseok. Kitang kita ang maturity nito at ang interest nito sa kaniyang career. Magalang at very considerate din ito kay Baekhyun. Kahit papaano ay naipapahiwatig din nito ang pagiging interesado kay Baekhyun, probably just to be polite. Not going overboard and really wanting to make friends with him _first_.

Hindi na nito napansin na nandoon si Chanyeol, nakasandal sa kabilang table na malapit sa kanila at nakakunot ang noo. Nanahimik na ito sa tabi pagkabalik nila at pinagmasdan na lang si Baekhyun. Halos hindi rin siya tinapunan ng tingin ni Baekhyun sa loob ng natitirang oras na ‘yon. Nagpatuloy naman ang isa sa pakikinig sa grupo, tumatawa kapag nararapat, at siya mismo ang nagkukwento kapag may opinion siya.

Eto si Chanyeol, nakatayo na may simangot sa mukha habang pinapanood ang nag-iisang taong may kakayahang mag-acknowledge sa presence niya. Unfortunately, that same person can easily choose to forget to.

 _Ikaw na lang ang mundo ko, pero nakikitira lang ako sa mundo mo._ Ito ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol ngayon na hindi alintana ng isa. Mali rin naman talaga siya.

_At siguro, mali rin naman talaga na tayo._

Tahimik ang drive pauwi. Baekhyun bade goodbye sa date niya, na later on umamin din sa kanya na pinilit lang din siya ni Jongin.

“But I had fun,” sabi ni Minseok. “You’re so nice to agree to it even though you’re practically not interested.”

“I’m a lawyer. I can read people.” Dagdag naman agad nito nung susubukan mag-deny ni Baekhyun. He smiled sheepishly at nagpaalam na. Kumaway lang siya kina Kyungsoo at dumiretso na sa sasakyan niya. Nandoon na si Chanyeol nung nagbukas siya ng pinto.

Kaya eto sila ngayon, walang nagsasalita during the whole trip back home.

When Baekhyun reached his driveway at nag-park na sa loob ng small garage niya ay tumingin muna siya sa passenger seat. Ngunit wala na si Chanyeol dito.

_Iniwan na lang ako. Masyado naman magtampo._

He sighed for probably the nth time before taking his seatbelt off. The reason he was silent the whole drive was because he kept thinking of what to say. A part of him wanted to apologize. He went off on him without warning, and it’s the first time they fought. He’ll admit he did him wrong too. He knew Chanyeol meant no harm.

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa bahay niyang tahimik. Binuksan ang ilaw at inexpect na makikita si Chanyeol sa may living room pero wala ito.

“I’m home,” announced Baekhyun to no one. Nagtanggal ng sapatos at dumiretso na sa kwarto. Nag-shower muna ito at saka umupo sa kama, may nararamdamang pagkabagabag.

“Chan?” Mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun sa madilim niyang kwarto.

Nanatiling tahimik ang silid.

“Nagtatampo ka ba?” Bulong niya sa hangin.

Kung kanina ay worried siya, ngayon ay may halong takot na itong nararamdaman. Dahil wala pa rin siyang naririnig mula sa boyfriend niya.

“Chanyeol naman.”

Isang katahimikan.

“Nasaan ka ba?”

Binalikan ni Baekhyun ang mga nasabi niya. Oo, nainis siya. Pero hindi naman ‘yon enough para iwan siya ni Chanyeol. _Diba?_

Tila kinukurot ang puso, nangilid ang mga luha ni Baekhyun sa pag-iisa.

“Jongdae.” Mas mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun. Tila kanina pang nariyan ay lumabas naman si Jongdae at agad na lumapit kay Baekhyun.

Nang humaplos ang mga kamay nito sa tabi ng mukha ni Baekhyun ay agad yumakap ang isa sa baywang nito.

“Baekhyun.” Malambing na sambit ni Jongdae nang humigpit ang yakap ng isa. Ito ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun kapag natatakot siyang mag-isa. Kapag natatakot siya na mag-isa na lang siya.

“Si Chanyeol.” Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagbasa ng shirt ni Jongdae dahil sa biglaang pag-agos ng kaniyang luha. “I didn’t mean to…”

Jongdae bent down to be at Baekhyun’s level. Hindi pa man nasasabi ni Baekhyun ay alam na nito ang problema. He would lie if he said he didn’t think of it over the course of their budding relationship. Hindi pa man katagalan nang mawala si Chanyeol sa mundo bilang tao. Siguradong litong-lito na rin ito.

“Baek.” Pinunasan niya ang pisngi nito. “Hindi kayo pareho ni Chanyeol.”

Umangat ng tingin si Baekhyun na puno ng luha ang mga mata.

“At alam ni Chanyeol ‘yon.”

“Kaya iiwan niya rin ako?”

Regret filled Jongdae’s eyes. Regret for what Baekhyun had to go through. “Bigyan mo ng oras, Baekhyun.”

“Mali ba? Mali ba ako?” Their eyes met. Jongdae held his gaze with seriousness in them. “Mali ba ang ginagawa ko?”

Jongdae stared at those innocent eyes. Those sad, innocent, longing eyes. He shook his head.

“You just want to be happy.” Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, trying to convey what he wanted to convey since the first day. “As long as you’re happy.”

That night, nakatulog si Baekhyun in Jongdae’s arms after crying his eyes out. Mahimbing, tahimik, at walang tinig na narinig mula kay Chanyeol. Balik sa dati kung saan si Jongdae lang ang tanging umiintindi sa kaniya.

Isang buong araw. Iyan ang lumipas na wala si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Paggising nito ay siya naman muling binalot ng takot at lungkot ang sarili. Iyon na ba ang huli nilang pagkikita? Ang sabi ni Jongdae ay magbigay siya ng oras. Bago pumasok sa trabaho ay yumakap lang ito sa kaibigan.

Tama si Jongdae, kung nahihirapan siya, ano pa kaya ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol?

Ano rin ang naramdaman ni Jongdae nung una niyang narealize na wala na siya? Napagtanto ni Baekhyun na puro na lang siya ang iniintindi. Dapat ay marunong din siyang umunawa.

Ramdam na ramdan ni Baekhyun ang pagkawala ni Chanyeol. Matamlay ito during his hours in the hospital. Mabuti na lang ay sa kabila ng mga mapait na pangyayari currently sa kaniyang buhay, ay may isang magandang balita siyang natanggap.

“Positive, doc. We found a heart donor for patient Haneul Kim.”

Halos napatayo naman si Baekhyun sa tuwa nang marinig ang dalang balita ng isa sa kanyang mga staff. Nagningning ang kaniyang mga mata sa luha at galak na kasalukuyang kaniyang nadarama.

“Set an appointment immediately. I want to talk to her parents. Let’s schedule the operation as soon as we can.”

“We’ll run the tests on the patient to ensure that her condition is ready.” Tumango naman ang nurse na tila ikinatuwa rin ang magandang balita.

“Thank you, nurse Joy.”

“I’ll let the department know that you extend your thanks to the donor’s family.”

Pagkalabas ng nurse ay napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Halos isang taon din ang hinintay ng pamilya ni Haneul para mabigyan ng lunas ang matinding karamdaman. Kung sa mga nakaraang linggo ay hindi na masyado nabibisita ni Baekhyun si Haneul, ay hindi naman nakakalimutan nito na i-check up ang status ng case nito.

Isang miracle.

Sa gitna ng kalungkutan, ay mayroong pag-asa.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Sinigurado niyang bibisitahin niya si Haneul para masabi rito ang magandang balita.

Sabay sa pagbukas niya ng ilaw sa bahay pag-uwi niya ng araw na ‘yon ang pagbati sa kanya ng katahimikan.

Gaya ng nakaraang araw ay dumiretso na si Baekhyun sa shower at humarap sa salamin sa loob ng kaniyang banyo. Nabaling ang atensyon niya sa magandang balita kanina kaya saglit na nakalimot sa kinakaharap na problema. Pero sa pag-uwi nito ay tila rin unti-unting nanunumbalik sa kaniya ang lungkot na nadarama.

Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa reflection niya sa salamin. At saka pumikit ito at inalalang muli ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Ang mga nagdaang araw. Ang mga oras na kasama niya ito. Simula sa unang pagtatagpo nila sa may street niya, sa unang pagtatampo nito sa kaniya nang hindi agad siya nakasagot sa paanyaya ni Jongdae sa pagtira sa bahay niya, sa araw-araw niyang naaabutan na nagluluto si Chanyeol ng breakfast, sa pagkakahigpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol nang muntik na siyang mahulog sa hukay, sa mga sumunod na araw na hindi na siya binitawan ni Chanyeol, sa mga pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi, sa boses na humatak sa kaniyang madilim na bangungot, hanggang sa paglaki ng mga mata nito nang tinaasan siya ni Baekhyun ng boses noong araw na ‘yon. Nung huling araw na ‘yon.

Dahan-dahang mumulat si Baekhyun at hindi niya namalayang gumulong ang mga luha sa kaniyang pisngi. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa sink at saka lumayo para maglakad papunta sa shower, ang ulo ay nakayuko.

Baekhyun heaved a long sigh sabay sa pagpipigil ng kaniyang luha.

“Hihintayin kita, Chanyeol.” Bulong nito.

Katulad ng gabing hangin na humahalina tuwing lulubog na ang buwan, tulad ng mga alon sa umagang humahampas sa dalampasigan, gaya ng huling pag-ningas ng apoy sa gitna ng madilim na kagubatan at pagpalasak ng halimuyak ng mga rosas, ay ang pagkabuhay ng lugmok na kalagayan ni Baekhyun nang may dalawang bisig na nagkulong sa kaniyang katawaan mula sa likuran.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched at naramdaman niya ang unti-unting pagdikit ng kaniyang katawan sa isang malapad na frame na sumusuklob sa kaniya ngayon. Isang ihip ng hangin ang dumapo sa kaniyang leeg saka naramdaman ang paglapat ng mga malalamig na labi sa nakaexpose niyang balat dito.

“I’m sorry, B.”

Marahan na lumingon si Baekhyun para tingnan ng mabuti ang lalaking nakayakap sa kaniya ngayon. Mga matang namumula sa pag-iyak ang kaniyang iniharap sa mga malulungkot na mata ng isa.

Ilang segundong titigan. Walang nagsasalita, walang gumagalaw. At wala ng nasabi pa nang pinagkonekta na ni Chanyeol ang kanilang mga labi.

Hindi na kailangan i-lock ni Baekhyun ang pinto, pero heto siya ngayon nakasandal dito habang pinapapak ni Chanyeol ang nakalantad niyang katawan para lang sa kaniya. Humawak si Baekhyun sa doorknob to support himself from the force that is Chanyeol. Matagumpay naman niyang na-ilock ito at saka naman humawak din si Chanyeol dito, sakop ang kaniyang kamay habang binubugbog ng halik ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Ibinaling pa muli ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang ulo sa kaliwa para mas mabigyan ito ng access sa kaniyang makinis at magandang kutis.

Halos wala ng saplot si Baekhyun na nakatayo sa harap ni Chanyeol bukod sa kaniyang boxers. Nang pababa na ng pababa ang bibig ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang katawan ay siya namang lumipad ang libreng kamay ni Baekhyun sa buhok nito. Kung kaya lang ni Chanyeol markahan ang buong kalawakan ng mga balikat ni Baekhyun ay ginawa na niya ito. Unti-unting bumaba mula sa mga balikat, papunta sa kaniyang dibdib. Lalo namang humigpit ang pagkakasabunot ni Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol at naglabas ng isang ungol nang dilaan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang dibdib bago isubo ito. Ang kaninang nakahawak sa baywang ni Baekhyun ay humapit na sa kaniyang buong balakang para ipaglapit pa ang kanilang mga katawan. Hawak-hawak pa rin ang isang kamay nitong nagpupumilit makawala at lumipat naman ang bibig nito sa kabilang dibdib at kaparehong isinubo gaya ng nauna niyang ginawa.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Paanong nakakaramdam siya ng ganitong sarap? Hindi pa man siya nahahawakan ay ramdam na niya ang pagtayo ng kaniyang pagkalalaki. Bumalik naman ang bibig ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang panga at saka nagtravel sa likod ng tainga.

Without warning ay hinablot siya ni Chanyeol at inikot, paraan para siya ay mapayakap pa lalo sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Lumakad naman ang isa forward, ang nanghihinang katawan ni Baekhyun ay sumusunod lang sa bawat hakbang ng kaniyang boyfriend. Bawat hakbang na patalikod, eyes gazing with lust, walang pagbigay ng pansin sa paligid dahilan sa pagkakabangga ng likod ni Baekhyun sa sink ng kaniyang banyo.

“Ow.”

May isang malalim na chuckle naman ang lumabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol bago ito nagsorry ng pabulong habang pinagdidikit ang kanilang mga noo. He dove for Baekhyun’s lips once more, habang hinihimas ang parte ng balakang niyang tumama sa lababo. Sinimulan niya ulit lumakad hanggang makapasok sila sa loob ng shower at tumama ang bare back ni Baekhyun sa malamig na pader, hindi pa rin inaalis ang paghimas niya sa skin just above the waistband of his boxers. Bumaba ang malaking kamay ni Chanyeol at saka ikinurba ang mga ito sa mounds ng likuran ni Baekhyun.

“Ah.” Ungol muli ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol.”

Ang manipis na material ng kaniyang nag-iisang saplot ay hindi nakakatulong sa pagkaintoxicate ni Baekhyun sa mga haplos ni Chanyeol. Sa una ay mahinahon lang ang pagdapo ng mga palad niya sa kurba ng pwet ng doktor. Ngunit dala ng init ng katawan ay hinila ni Baekhyun pababa ang ulo ni Chanyeol para sakupin ang bibig nito ng kaniyang mga labi. Kusang idiniin pa ng mas matangkad ang kanilang mga mukha na siya namang nagbigay lakas loob kay Baekhyun para pasukin ang bibig ni Chanyeol gamit ang kaniyang dila.

Makalat ang paghalik ni Baekhyun, tanda na aroused na aroused na ito, at saka sinupsop ang ibabang bahagi ng labi ng isa. Kapalit nito ay ang pagsakop ng mga palad ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang pwet ng may force at intense na pagmasahe sa kaniyang flesh underneath the boxers. Dalawang kamay na ibinubuhos ang mapusok na akto ng pagmamahal.

Baekhyun threw his head back nang gumala ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol at sinalat ang kaniyang arousal. Taas-baba. Pabalik-balik against the flimsy material of his boxers. Nakahang na ang ulo nito at nakapikit ang mga mata sa sarap ng feeling ng pagmasahe ni Chanyeol down there. Maiikling hinga ang inilalabas ni Baekhyun habang taimtim na hinihimas ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang baba.

Wala ng pinalampas pa at ipinasok na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay sa kaniyang under garment. Dumilat si Baekhyun mula sa kaniyang pagkakapikit at ipinulupot ang mga kamay, na kaninang nakahawak ng mahigpit sa mga braso, sa leeg ng kasintahan.

“C-Chan-yeol.” Ang paghitch ng boses ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang lalamunan ng hatakin ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ari mula base hanggang ulo. At inulit muli nito ng ilang beses na siya naman inapoy ng katawan ni Baekhyun.

“Ugh.”

Ilang ungol ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na tinatrabaho ni Chanyeol. Nakatitig naman ito sa mukha ng kasintahan na akala mo ay nasa paraiso.

Ilang minuto pa ay nasa sahig na ang boxers ni Baekhyun at tuluyan na itong completely naked sa harap ni Chanyeol. This time ay nakasandal na siya sa dibdib ng matangkad at nakainat ang katawan dala ng hindi pagtigil ng pag-galaw ng isang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang buhay na buhay na pagkalalaki. Siguro ay hindi na magtatagal si Baekhyun sa tunog ng kaniyang mga ungol at ingay ng magaspang na kamay ni Chanyeol sa basang balat ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kept whimpering as Chanyeol picked up his pace when Baekhyun, head resting forcefully on Chanyeol’s shoulder, grabbed a fist of his shirt from behind to support himself while his legs turned jelly from the sensation. Agad naman humawak ang isang braso ni Chanyeol paikot sa baywang ni Baekhyun habang hindi pa rin tinitigilan ang pagtaas-baba ng kaniyang kamay sa length nito. Mabilis, pabilis ng pabilis at halos igalaw na rin ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang baywang to meet the thrust of Chanyeol’s hand.

“Cum, baby.” Bulong ni Chanyeol ng malalim sa tainga ni Baekhyun. Inikot ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang ulo at sinalubong ang bibig ni Chanyeol para matikman niya itong muli. Gulo-gulo ang buhok at pulang-pula ang balat. Baekhyun tried his best to kiss anything he could reach from Chanyeol’s mouth habang hinahabol ang hininga.

Ilang pagbatak pa sa kaniyang abused flushed flesh ay bumigay din ang katawan ni Baekhyun at sabay na nilabasan. Tila nawalan ng hininga ay umikot ang kaniyang mga mata at nakangangang umungol ng malakas sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman agad tumigil si Chanyeol and rid Baekhyun’s high with his palm bago dahan-dahan itong himasin.

Nang sigurado ng nakatapos si Baekhyun ay sinalo niya ang nanghihina nitong katawan at iniharap sa kaniya. They shared a lazy kiss. One that’s sloppy and playful. Nakapikit pa rin si Baekhyun savoring the feeling of what just happened. Pagod na rin ito. Ngumiti si Chanyeol against Baekhyun’s lips.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” One peck.

“I’m not leaving again.” Another peck.

Gumuhit ang mga ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun with his half lidded eyes.

“I love you.” A chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes to see Chanyeol looking down at him. Locked in his embrace in nothing but his entirety, he kissed him on his chin where he could reach.

“Mahal kita, Chanyeol.”

“Kahit pa ano ka.”

“Kahit pa ano ‘to.”

“Mahal na mahal kita.”

Baekhyun buried his face in the crook of the taller’s neck.

“Hintayin mo ko.”

“Diyan man o dito.”

At sa gabing ‘yon, alam nila na wala ng dapat ikabahala.

After his morning rounds on the way back to his office the next day, Baekhyun walked past his door and went straight to the end of the hallway before turning to the semi-secluded area of the hospital. He slipped inside it after checking out if anyone had seen him. Isinara niya ng mabuti ang mga pinto sa likod niya at tumungo na sa madilim na parte ng silid. The place looks really haunted dahil pinabayaan na rin ito ng mga staff, kumukurap-kurap pa ang ilang ilaw sa may likod nito.

Hindi naman ito inintindi ni Baekhyun at dire-diretso lang sa kung saan alam niyang naglalagi ang isang old friend, literally.

“Sehun?” Aniya sa isang shelf na talaga namang kumakapal na ang alikabok.

Walang sagot.

“Se?”

May tatlong segundo ng katahimikan ng may bumulong direkta sa tainga ni Baekhyun.

“Cariño.”

“Ay mamang matanda!” Napasigaw naman si Baekhyun at bumalikwas dahil sa boses na narinig sa kaniyang likod.

Bumungad sa kaniya ang fresh na fresh at maginoong look ni Sehun na siya namang may malaking ngiti sa kaniyang mukha. Hindi maipagkakaila ni Baekhyun na magandang lalaki ang binata. Isa rin itong mahusay na doktor.

Noong minsan ay nalugmok si Baekhyun sa pagkabigo ng kaniyang operasyon. Alam naman ng lahat kung gaano kababa ang success percentage ng surgery na ‘yon, pero ibinigay pa rin ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng kaniyang makakaya para maitawid pa sana ang pasyente sa kaniyang pangalawang buhay. Nung araw rin na ‘yon ay sa Medical Records room siya napadpad para makapag-isa. Naririnig na nila noon ang sabi-sabi tungkol sa pagkahaunted ng lugar na ‘yon. Kaya naman pinili ni Baekhyun na doon lumagi muna. At doon niya rin unang nakilala ang isang lalaking masungit at nakatingin sa kaniya ng masama.

Si Señor Sehun Oh.

Ang binatang dahilan kung bakit takot ang mga taong pumasok dito. Dahil bago pa man niya nakilala si Baekhyun ay iritable at galit ito sa mga taong pumapasok sa kaniyang teritoryo. Tinatakot niya ang mga ito para umalis at hindi na bumalik pa at magambala siya.

Noon ‘yon pero nag-iba na nang makilala niya si Baekhyun.

Ang binatang nakalupasay sa sahig kung saan siya madalas nakatayo, nakayuko ang ulo at nakayakap sa mga binti. Tatakutin sana ito ni Sehun nang biglang umangat ang ulo nito at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata. Ni minsan ay wala pang nakatingin ng direkta sa kaniya. Hindi rin naman siya nakikita ng mga tao. Pero iba si Baekhyun. At ang mas nagpagulat pa sa binatang multo ay ang mga matang puno ng lungkot na sumalubong sa kaniya.

Sakit at lungkot na kahit kailan ay hindi pa niya nakita sa higit isang daang taon niyang pamamalagi sa mundo.

“Isa ka rin ba sa mga taong binigo ko?” Ang kauna-unahang tanong ng baguhang doktor.

At ‘yon ang dahilan kung bakit lumipas ang mga taon na gusto na lamang siyang protektahan ni Sehun. Gusto niya itong isama sa kaniya, sa mundo kung saan wala ng kaya pang manakit sa kaniya. Simula noon ay naging adviser na ni Baekhyun si Sehun, mapa sa buhay o sa medikal na aspeto. Ang lahat ng kaalaman nito ay ibinahagi niya kay Baekhyun. Mawala lang ang lungkot na dinadala nito.

Balik sa kasalukuyan, ay napahagod na lang si Baekhyun sa kaniyang dibdib.

“Sehun.” Pagsaway nito. “Kung inatake ako dito, wala ng makakahanap sakin.”

“Ibig sabihin ba noon ay makakasama na kita habambuhay?”

Baekhyun clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Hindi ko pa panahon.”

“Maghihintay naman ako, mi vida.”

Isang buntong-hininga. “Itatanong ko lang sana…”

Bigla naman nag-iba ang expression sa mukha ni Sehun. Madalas ito ay nakabungisngis sa kaniya dahil hindi pa ito nabigo sa kahit anong pabor na hinihingi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. Ngunit hindi ngayon.

“Walang nakakita sa iyong kaibigan.” Labag sa loob na ibinalita ni Sehun. “Ni isa sa kanila ay hindi pa ito nakikita.”

“Hindi kaya hindi lang nila nakilala?”

“Alam mong hindi totoo ‘yan, Baekhyun. Kaming mga kaluluwang sa ospital lang lumalagi, ano pa ba ang alam naming gawin?”

“Kung ganoon wala si Chanyeol sa kahit saang ospital.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. Lo siento.”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun. Sasabihin na lang niya ito kay Chanyeol, pero hindi ibig sabihin noon ay titigil na sila.

“Salamat pa rin, Sehun.”

“Walang anuman, doc Byun.”

Lalakad na sana paalis si Baekhyun nang tumigil siya at lumingon kay Sehun. Bigla niyang naalala ang na-realize niya noong nakaraang araw. Naalala niya ang isang taong hindi man lang niya nabigyan ng tulong. Kahit ilang dekada na ang lumipas.

“Se. Pwede bang tulungan mo ako sa isa pang kaluluwa.”

“Of course.” Ngumiting muli si Sehun. Laging handang tulungan si Baekhyun.

“Pwede mo bang alamin kung anong nangyari sa isang binatang Jongdae ang pangalan? 20 years old lang ito ng mawala. 26 years na rin ang nagdaan. Hindi nito sinasabi kung anong buong pangalan niya. Pero, kahit ito lang, gusto ko lang malaman. Kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay nandito pa rin siya.”

“Gagawan ko ng paraan, Baekhyun. Bumalik ka na lang.”

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun at ngumiti kay Sehun. “Salamat, Sehun.”

Pinapanood ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang malalim ang iniisip nito. Nakabalik na siya sa kaniyang opisina at nasabi na rin ang hindi kagandahang balita kay Chanyeol.

“Argh.” Nakapamewang at nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol habang sinusubukang makaalala. “Hindi ko talaga alam. Wala akong maalala. Ang alam ko lang ay nagmamaneho ako pauwi galing opisina. Higit isang buwan na, nabubulok na siguro ang katawan ko.”

“O kaya ay may kumuha sayo. Hindi natin sigurado. Ospital pa lang naman ang nai-cross out natin. Madami pang lugar kung saan pwede kang dalhin.”

Chanyeol sat down and let out a low chuckle. ‘Yung klase ng tunog na hindi nagugustuhan ni Baekhyun. “I think we should stop here. Hindi rin naman ako umaasa na may maghahanap pa sakin.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was standing in front of him and was already reaching out to his hand. Pinaloob ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito sa magkabilang palad. Isang gabi ay naikwento ni Chanyeol ang hindi magandang relasyon nito sa kaniyang pamilya. Rason din kung bakit siya lang ang naiwan sa bansa habang sila ay sa malayo nakatira. Parte na rin doon kung bakit lumipat si Chanyeol ng programa sa kolehiyo. Hindi nila naiintindihan si Chanyeol. Ngunit nandito na ngayon si Baekhyun para umintindi sa kaniya. “Mahahanap ka rin natin. Hahanapin kita. Pipilitin kong maibalik ka. Buhay man o hindi.”

_“Ibabalik kita.”_

Baekhyun raised his hand to his cheek and caressed it. Lumambot naman ang titig ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

“Buti na lang nandito ka.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at nag-lean in to kiss Baekhyun. “Mahal kita.”

Baekhyun smiled against his lips. Nang tumunog ang pagbukas ng pinto ay agad siyang humiwalay sa kaniya at tumingin sa direksyon ng entrance sa opisina. Akala niya ay si Kyungsoo pero nagulat siya ng wala naman siyang nakita.

“Doc B.” Isang malambing at maliit na boses. Agad naman napansin ni Baekhyun ang maliit na batang lumalakad papasok sa kaniyang opisina. Sumara ang pinto at lumuhod si Baekhyun para salubungin ang batang babae.

“Haneul.” Galak na galak na tono ni Baekhyun ng i-spread niya ang kaniyang arms to give Haneul a hug. Lumapit naman si Haneul at tahimik na yumakap pabalik.

Tumingala si Haneul at nakita si Chanyeol sa tabi. “Chanyeori!”

Tumakbo naman si Haneul kay Chanyeol at agad naman itong pinulot ni Chanyeol at kinarga. Haneul was giggling when Chanyeol swayed her from side to side. Nakangiti naman silang pinanood ni Baekhyun.

Haneul met Chanyeol during one of the days that she randomly visited Baekhyun. Nagtatampo ulit ito dahil hindi na siya masyado binibisita ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang ward. Nag-click naman agad ang dalawa. Pero minsan, hindi rin nakakarating si Haneul sa opisina. Nanghihina na rin kasi ang katawan nito at mas nagiging malungkot ang kaluluwa nito. Hindi pa man masyado naiintindihan ng bata ang mga pangyayari, pero kita ni Baekhyun kung gaano naaapektuhan din ito kapag minamasdan niyang umiyak ang kaniyang mama.

“Miss mo na ko?” Ang pangungulit ni Chanyeol kay Haneul. Ni hindi alam ni Haneul na isa na ring kaluluwa si Chanyeol. Pero masaya si Baekhyun na nagkakilala sila, dahil kahit papaano ay may nakakalaro si Haneul sa ospital maliban sa kaniya.

“Ako kaya ang namimiss ni Haneul. Diba, Haneul?” Nakisali naman si Baekhyun sa kulitan ng dalawa sa maliit na sofa sa gilid ng opisina. Tinadtad naman ni Chanyeol ng kiliti ang bata ng umoo si Haneul.

“I miss Chanyeori too.”

Gulo na ang mahabang buhok ng bata nang tigilan ito ni Chanyeol kaya naman sinuklay ito ni Baekhyun ng kaniyang daliri. “Excited ka na ba, Haneul?”

Nang araw na ma-receive ni Baekhyun ang balita tungkol sa chance to live ni Haneul ay agad niya itong pinuntahan at sinabi ang magandang balita. Hindi masyadong naiintindihan ni Haneul, pero alam nito na ito ang magpapasaya sa mama niya. Tatlong araw na lang naman ang hinihintay nila.

Tumingin si Haneul kay Baekhyun at kumunot ang noo. “Mama is sad.”

Nakapout ang bata na tila ay nagpapalambing kay Baekhyun. “She’s crying again.”

Baekhyun gave her a small smile. “That’s because she’s scared. Because you might not wake up. But you will, right? Gigising ka for mama?”

Haneul nodded once. And then she went down the sofa and tried to pull Baekhyun by the hand. “Let’s tell mama. Let’s go to mama.”

Baekhyun chuckled at her cuteness. Tumingin muna siya kay Chanyeol at saka hinawakan si Haneul sa kamay. “Tara. Let’s make your mama happy.”

Nakaakyat na sila sa floor kung nasaan ang room ni Haneul. Hawak nito sa magkabilang kamay sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Masayang nagkukwento kung ano ang una niyang gustong kainin pag gising. Halos nags-skip na nga ito sa hallway ng masilayan ni Baekhyun na bukas ang pinto sa room ni Haneul.

Naglalakad sila ng sabay-sabay ng may nagmamadaling nurse na lumabas galing sa kwarto nito.

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Ang isa naman ay nagtataka kung bakit may commotion sa patient room.

Nang makalapit sila ay hindi nila masyadong nakita ang bata sa kama sa loob dahil may mga nurse at doktor na nakatayo around it at natatakpan ang kanilang view. Nakaramdam ng kaba si Baekhyun. Bakit nagkakagulo sila sa loob?

Doon din ay nakita ni Baekhyun ang mama ni Haneul na umiiyak, tila hindi mapakalma ng kaniyang asawang umiiyak din sa tabi nito.

Bumagal ang oras. At parang nabingi si Baekhyun. Dahil kasabay ng pagsigaw ng may hinagpis ng mama ni Haneul, ay siyang pagtabi ng mga nurse at dahan-dahang pagtakip ng kumot sa buong katawan ng ngayon ay 7 years old na batang babae sa kama.

Nabitawan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Haneul, dahilan para tumingala ang bata dito.

“Doc B. What’s wrong?”

Parang hinila pabalik si Baekhyun ng mga salitang 'yon. Tumingin siya sa batang inosenteng nagtataka sa mga pangyayari sa paligid niya.

“Doc B.” Humarap na ang bata sa kaniya at ni-raise ang mga kamay para abutin siya. “Why are you crying?”

Nanginginig ang mga labi at lumuluha ng umupo si Baekhyun para makatapat si Haneul na siya naman agad humawak sa mga pisngi ni Baekhyun ng may pag-aalala.

“Haneul.” Panimula nito. “Puntahan mo ang mama mo. She needs you.”

Tumitig lang ang bata at saka tumango. “Are you ok?”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at ngumiti. “Yes, I’m ok.” Pinakawalan niya ang bata at pinalakad na ito papunta sa kaniyang kwarto. Kumaway muna ito kay Baekhyun bago tumalikod at pumasok sa room.

“You’ll be ok, Haneul.” Bulong ni Baekhyun. Hindi na napigilan umiyak to grieve for the friend that he considered his little sister during the time that they had together. Ang batang hindi nabigo para siya ay pasiyahin sa tuwing magkikita sila nito. Ang nag-iisang batang nagbigay sa kaniya ng pag-asa. Dahil kahit isa itong ligaw, nakasalalay ang pagbalik nito kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun, ang may tanging kakayahan para maibalik niya si Haneul sa mundo.

Si Baekhyun, ang naging pag-asa ni Haneul at ng pamilya niya.

Si Baekhyun, ang siya ring bumigo sa kanila.

Kung hindi lang siya naghintay. Kung mas pinaaga niya lang ang itinakdang oras. Kung sana ay inintindi niya ang pangangailangan ng bata.

_Kung nakinig lang sana ako. Sa mga boses na humihingi ng saklolo._

Humawak si Chanyeol sa balikat ni Baekhyun pero hindi ito tumingin sa kaniya.

_Hindi sana nawala si Haneul._

_Hindi sana nawala ang maraming tao._

_Wala akong nagawa._

_Wala akong ginawa._

“Baekhyun.” Akmang yayakapin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pero may lumapit ditong nurse at kumausap kay Baekhyun.

“Doc Byun.” Baekhyun faced nurse Joy with an emotionless face, kahit pa may bakas ng luha sa mga pisngi nito. Kumagat muna ng labi si nurse Joy bago muling tumingin sa clipboard at ginawa ang kaniyang trabaho. “Time of death…”

All the sounds were fading. Baekhyun moved on autopilot for the rest of the day. Walang kinakausap. Walang binibgyan ng pansin. Sumulat ng report at nag-ayos ng schedule. Para bang walang nangyari at isang oridnaryong araw lang ito at nagtatrabaho lang si Baekhyun. Ngunit ramdam na ramdam ang kakulangan sa emosyong pinapakita nito. Kahit si Chanyeol ay hindi siya malapitan. Dahil nagsusumigaw ang aura ni Baekhyun. Gusto nitong mapag-isa.

“Baekhyun, papasukin mo naman ako.” Pag dating sa bahay ay diretso lang si Baekhyun sa kwarto. Wala itong imik kahit noong nasa daan sila pauwi ng bahay. Halos nawalan na rin ng buhay ang mga mata nito. At ikinakabahala ito ni Chanyeol. Kaya nasa labas siya ng kwarto at naghihintay pagbuksan ni Baekhyun. Ang pumasok lang sa kwarto ay hindi problema kay Chanyeol, pero ang hinihingi niya ay ang permiso na makapasok din sa isip at nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Ngunit isang oras ang lumipas ay bigo pa rin ito.

Nandoon din si Jongdae, nakatayo sa malayo pero pinapanood si Chanyeol. Kung noon ay mabilis itong lalapit kay Baekhyun para maintindihan ang nangyayari, pinabayaan na niya ito ngayon at ibinigay kay Chanyeol ang responsibilidad. Para kay Jongdae, kailangan matutunan na rin niya ang mga bagay na ginagawa niya noon para kay Baekhyun. Dahil hindi nila alam, at walang nakakaalam, kung hanggang saan na lang sila.

Ang gustong mapag-isang si Baekhyun ay nakasandal sa headboard ng kaniyang kama habang nakatulala sa pader sa tapat nito. Bagsak ang katawan at walang buhay ang mga mata. Wala ng luha, ngunit puno ng pighati at sakit ang mga ito.

Pumikit si Baekhyun. Agad siyang dinala nito sa isang tagpong hindi siya hinahayaang makalimot.

_“Tulungan mo ako.”_

_“Tulungan mo kami.”_

_“Naririnig mo ba ako, bata?”_

_“Tulong!!!”_

_“Saklolo.”_

Iba’t-ibang boses ang paulit-ulit na nagpe-play sa utak niya. Bata, matanda, lalaki, babae, lahat sila ay tumatawag kay Baekhyun.

Habang nakapikit ay umiiling si Baekhyun, namumuo ang pawis sa kaniyang noo at pilit na isinasara ang mga mata.

_“Hindi mo ba kami tutulungan?”_

_“Hindi mo ba kami naririnig?”_

Nang dumagsa ang lahat ng boses ay hindi na nakayanan ni Baekhyun at lumipad ang mga palad nito sa kaniyang magkabilang tainga. Gusto niyang imulat ang mga mata. Gusto niyang isara ang kaniyang mga tainga. Ngunit sunod-sunod ang pagpasok ng mga boses na tila ay sariwa pa sa kaniyang pandinig.

Mahapdi na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa tindi ng pagkakapikit nito. Ang mga salitang ‘tulong’ ay parang sirang plakang pasok-labas sa tainga niya. Sa gitna ng ingay ay narinig ni Baekhyun ang isang malambing at mapagmahal na boses ng isang babae.

_“Kunin mo ang jacket mo, Baekhyun. Malamig sa labas.”_

Baekhyun’s breath hitched. Sa ilang taon na pault-ulit niyang sinubukan na balikan ang pangyayaring ‘yon, kahit ilang pilit niya para marinig lang muli ang tinig na matagal na niyang gustong mapakinggan, ay ngayon lang ulit ito dumating.

Walang malay si Baekhyun na umiiyak na pala siya. He’s starting to lose that voice again.

_“May pupuntahan tayo.”_

Sinubukan niyang panghawakan ang boses na ‘yon. Ayaw niyang bumitaw.

_“Huwag kang matakot, anak.”_

The voice started fading and Baekhyun was already kneeling on his bed, as if ready to move his legs to run and follow that voice. Eyes still closed and hands still on his ears.

_“Nandito lagi si mama.”_

And it was gone. Parang nilamon ng ingay ang boses at unti-unti silang lahat nawala.

Sa puntong din ‘yon ay may humawak sa mga kamay ni Baekhyun na siya pa ring nasa mga tainga niya. Hindi niya namalayan na sumisigaw na pala siya. Pagmulat niya ng mata ay nakita niya na halos natataranta si Chanyeol, bumubukas ang bibig nito at tila may sinasabi o tinatawag siya. He felt numb, the sounds were inaudible and he can feel his eyes dilated as exhaustion consumed him.

 _Baekhyun_ , ang buka ng bibig ni Chanyeol.

 _Baekhyun_ , muling tawag nito na siya lang pinagmamasdan ni Baekhyun.

_Mahal kita, Baekhyun._

Tila natauhan si Baekhyun at nagising ang diwa sa realidad sa harap niya. Nagkatunog na muli ang paligid at narealize niyang nasa kwarto niya siya.

“Baekhyun, mahal kita.” Muling narinig ni Baekhyun ang boses na ‘yon. Takot at hindi alam ang gagawin. Tumingin siya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol at saka ibinaba ang kamay na nasa tainga bago yumakap ng mahigpit kay Chanyeol. Humagulgol na si Baekhyun.

Hanggang kailan siya mumultuhin ng nakaraan? Hanggang kailan niya to mararamdaman?

Humigpit pa lalo ang yakap ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na akala mo ay may kukuha sa kaniya kapag bumitaw siya.

Nandito sa harap niya ang taong maaaring magsalba sa kaniya. Hangga’t naririto siya, hindi bibitaw si Baekhyun. Hangga’t handa si Chanyeol ay pipilitin bumangon ni Baekhyun.

Ilang minuto rin silang magkayakap. Nanahimik na ang mga hikbi ni Baekhyun at kung hindi dahil sa pa-minsan minsan na buntong hininga nito ay aakalain ni Chanyeol na nakatulog na ito sa bisig niya habang nakapatong ang ulo sa balikat niya.

Hinawi ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun habang nananatili silang magkayakap. Ito naman ay nagpapakalma pa lalo sa doktor kaya hindi siya gumalaw at tinamasa na lang ang ginagawa nito.

“Baekhyun?” Sinubukan ni Chanyeol magsimula. Hindi niya alam kung paano, pero gusto niyang maunawaan ang nangyayari kay Baekhyun. Hindi naman sumagot ang isa kaya nagpatuloy na lang ito.

“Kanina ay may tinatawag ka. Sumisigaw ka na para bang tinatawag mo siya.” Tuloy pa rin ang paghagod nito sa ulo hanggang likod ni Baekhyun. “Pwede ko bang malaman kung anong nangyari sayo at sa mama mo?”

Isang buong katahimikan.

At saka isiniksik ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mukha sa espasyo sa leeg ni Chanyeol at lalong pinaglapit ang kanilang mga katawan.

“Si mama.” Baekhyun paused and contemplated. He had never told anyone this story, not even Kyungsoo. He thought if he said anything about it, people would think he’s crazy. Oo, alam ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari sa mama ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi niya alam ang nagawa ng pangyayaring ‘yon kay Baekhyun. Kaya handa ba siyang buksan ang buong pagkatao niya kay Chanyeol?

Oo.

Dahil kahit paulit-ulit niyang sabihin sa sarili niyang ok lang siya, ay alam niya ang totoo. Hindi siya ok. And he needs saving.

Chanyeol might be the one who could save him.

Baekhyun closed his eyes to recall that day.

***

“Tita, saan na po si mama?” Ang 6 years old na bata na si Baekhyun ay nakadungaw sa bintana ng bahay nila isang Biyernes ng gabi. Nandoon ngayon ang tita niya, ang nakababatang kapatid ng mama niya, para bantayan siya habang pauwi na ito galing sa trabaho. Naipangako ng mama ni Baekhyun na lalabas sila for dinner pag balik nito kasama ang tita niya. Friday nga naman, wala ng trabaho kinabukasan. Madalas din nila itong gawin dahil sila na lang naman ang magkasama sa buhay. Ang tita niya, halos sa kanila na rin nakatira dahil ito ang nag-aalaga sa kaniya sa tuwing pumapasok sa trabaho ang mama niya. Umuuwi lang ito tuwing gabi na at nariyan na ang kaniyang ina.

“Malapit na rin ‘yon, Baekhyun. Pumasok ka na sa kwarto mo at baka malamigan ka diyan.” Sabi naman ng kaniyang tita.

Friday night, traffic. Siguro ay malelate ang mama niya. Naglakad naman si Baekhyun pabalik sa kaniyang kwarto at saka pumwesto sa may binatana. Excited lang talaga siya. Dito kasi ay mas mabilis niyang makikita ang mama niya kapag dumating na ito.

May mga ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Malamig na ang panahon dahil December na. Sa kabilang bahay ay tanaw niya ang mga naggagandahang Christmas lights. Kahit sa kanila ay meron din at isa ito sa paborito ni Baekhyun. Ang mga ilaw na nagsisilbing liwanag sa dilim. Kumukutikutitap. Parang nagsasabi sa kaniya na huwag siyang matakot. Walang lubos na kadiliman hangga’t sila ay naririyan.

Konting minuto pa ay sisilip-silip si Baekhyun sa bintana. Baka sakali nakauwi na ang mama niya. Kasabay naman noon ay ang pagbukas ng pinto sa kaniyang kwarto. Sumara din agad ito pagkatapos may pumasok na hangin sa silid. Natawag naman nito ang pansin ng batang lalaking nagniningning pa ang mga mata.

Pag lingon nito ay nakita niya ang kaniyang ina, nakabihis pa ng pang-opisina. Lumawak ang mga ngiti ng batang Baekhyun sa pagdating ng kaniyang mama.

“Mama!” Tatakbo sana ito palapit pero tiningnan ito ng kaniyang mama gaya ng pagtingin nito kapag sinasaway niya ito sa tuwing makulit si Baekhyun. Bumagal naman ang takbo ni Baekhyun at lumakad na lang palapit pa sa kaniya, mga ngiti’y hindi pa rin nawawala.

“Aalis na ba tayo, mama?”

“Bakit hindi ka pa bihis?” Ang malambing na sagot naman ng mama niya.

“Bihis na po ako.” Kumunot ang noo at nag-pout naman si Baekhyun habang hinihila ang strap ng kaniyang suot na damit. Ngumiti naman sa kaniya ang babae.

“Kunin mo ang jacket mo, Baekhyun. Malamig sa labas.”

Tumango naman ang sabik na sabik na bata at agad na kinuha ang jacket sa kama niya na hinanda ng kaniyang tita at isiunot ito. Ngumiti pa ito ng nakakaloko para ipakita ang bagong suot sa mama niya. Tumawa naman ang babae at tiningnan ang anak ng puno ng pagmamahal sa kaniyang mga mata.

“May pupuntahan tayo.” Pag-aaya ng mama niya na siya naman nakatayo sa may pinto. Dali-dali lumakad si Baekhyun sa mama niya at hinawakan na ito sa kamay para hilahin siya.

“Saan naman po tayo kakain ngayon—“ nabitawan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng kaniyang ina. Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata at doon nakita ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ng mama niya. Bata pa man siya pero nakikilala niya ang mga matang ‘yon. Ang mga malulungkot na mata na tila humihingi sa kaniya ng tawad.

“Mama?” Nalilito ang batang si Baekhyun. Kaninang umaga lang ay nakita pa niya ang mama niya. Hinalikan pa siya nito sa noo at nag-pinky promise pa sa kaniya na pag balik nito ay lalabas sila. Kanina lang ay nandito pa ang mama niya. Pero bakit iba na ngayon ang nasa harap niya?

“Anak.” Rinig na rinig niya ang pighati sa boses ng mama niya. “Sumama ka sa tita mo. Pupuntahan niyo ako.”

Tumulo na lang ang luha ni Baekhyun ng hindi niya namamalayan. Ngayon niya lang nakumpirma na ang babaeng nasa harap niya ay isang kaluluwa na lang ng mama niya.

“Nasaan ka, mama?” Hikbi ni Baekhyun habang kinukusot ang mata.

“Sa intersection malapit sa lugar natin.” Ngiti ng mama niya na may lubos na kalungkutan. “Sasama ka sa tita mo ha. ‘Wag kang lalayo. ‘Wag mong tatanggalin ang jacket mo dahil malamig sa labas.”

“Anong nangyari, mama?” Pag-lapit ni Baekhyun sa ina at inabot ang mukha nito. Kusang bumaba naman ang mama niya at lumuhod para maabot ng batang si Baekhyun. “B-bakit—wala ka na?”

Humikbi na rin ang babae sa harap niya at niyakap ang anak. Malamig, pero comforting. Tuloy ang pag-agos ng luha sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Isang malaking road accident, anak. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, hindi nakaiwas si mama.”

Umiiyak na ng malakas si Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry, hindi ko matutupad ang promise ko sayo, Baekhyun.”

Umiling si Baekhyun at niyakap pa ng mahigpit ang kaniyang ina.

“Papasok na ang tita mo. Alam na niya ang nangyari. Sasama ka sa kaniya, ha?” Hinawakan ng ina ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at nagbigay ng isang ngiti.

Tumango si Baekhyun.

“Huwag kang matakot, anak.” Tumango ulit si Baekhyun habang kinukusot ang mga mata. “Nandito lagi si mama.”

“Mahal kita, Baekhyun.”

At tila parang bula, nawala ang kaniyang ina mismo sa harap niya.

Pumasok ang kaniyang tita na umiiyak at agad na yumakap sa kaniya. Nang gabing ‘yon ay nagbago ang lahat.

***

“Multiple collision ang nangyari.” Nakaupo na ngayon si Baekhyun sa lap ni Chanyeol at naka-encircle naman ang braso ng isa sa kaniyang baywang habang nakasandal si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya at nagkukwento. “Ang sabi nila ay may iniwasan daw ang mama ko na isang lalaking tumatawid. Sa kasamaang palad, sa pag-iwas niya ay nahagip naman siya ng truck na kasalubong nito.”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Baekhyun.

“Karambola ang sumunod. 7 private cars, kasama ang mama ko, isang truck, isang pampublikong bus na puno ng sakay, at ang isang sibilyang tumatawid. Ang iba rito ay sakay ang buong pamilya. 58 ang patay.” 

Kung akala ni Chanyeol ay narinig na niya ang worst, hindi niya inaasahan ang sunod na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“At nakita ko silang lahat.”

Baekhyun shut his eyes and covered his ears as if he was back to that day, unwillingly recalling the scenes in his head. Nakarating sila ng tita niya sa pinangyarihan ng aksidente. Ang batang si Baekhyun ay walang kamuang-muang na naharap sa kakila-kilabot na pangyayari.

“Lumalapit sila sakin.” Nanginginig ang boses ni Baekhyun, tila takot na takot. “Ayaw ko silang tingnan pero tinatawag nila ako.”

“Unti-unti akong umatras habang umaabante sila. Humihingi sila ng tulong.” Baekhyun gasped and turned his head to his right, eyes still closed. As if there was someone there that he was trying to avoid.

“‘Wag po.” Bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Bata lang ako. Anong tulong ang maibibigay ko?” Lumiliit ang boses ni Baekhyun, parang bumabalik sa noong bata pa siya.

“Pero hindi nila ko naiintindihan. Ako lang ang pwede nilang lapitan.”

“Tama na po.” Humagulgol si Baekhyun habang nagsasalita. “Tama na.”

Humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol at ipinaramdam kay Baekhyun na nandito lang siya.

“Sa pag-iwas ko sa kanila ay napadpad ako sa isang madilim na eskinita. Hindi ko na alam kung nasaan ang tita ko.”

“Umiyak lang ako ng umiyak. Pilit na isinasara ang mga nakikita at naririnig. Takot na takot ako.” Nanginig ang dulo ng boses ni Baekhyun at humkibing muli.

“At doon ko narinig ang tinig ng isang lalaki. Mahinahon at walang pamimilit.”

Baekhyun slowly put down his hands. Nakasara pa rin ang mga mata pero nawala na ang kunot sa mga noo. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s expressions changed and calmed. Maybe, he thinks, Baekhyun brought himself back to that moment. To that one saving moment that he had. The only one he had in those years.

Inalala ni Baekhyun ang maamong mukha ng binatang lalaki sa harap niya. Nakalahad ang palad sa harapan niya kung saan siya nakaupo sa maduming konkreto.

_‘Halika, ilalayo kita sa kanila.’_

_‘Huwag kang matakot. Simula ngayon, babantayan kita.’_

_‘S-sino ka?’_ Ang tanong ng batang Baekhyun na namumula na ang mga mata sa kakaiyak. Humawak siya rito at itinayo siya nito. Naglakad sila palayo sa mga boses, magkahawak kamay.

_‘Ako si Jongdae. Ikaw, anong pangalan mo?’_

Alam niyang dapat ay matakot siya, hindi dahil may kasama siyang multo, kundi dahil hindi naman niya ito kilala. Pero kita niya kung paano naging sincere ang mga ngiti ni Jongdae. Kahit bata, ay ramdam ni Baekhyun na ito ay totoo. Naglakad pa silang muli at unti-unti niyang natanaw sa hindi kalayuan ang tita niyang umiiyak at palinga-linga. Hinahanap siya.

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Ngumiti naman ito sa kaniya gently at saka tumango sa direksyon ng tita niya. Dito pala niya siya dinadala.

 _‘Baekhyun.’_ Ang sagot niya.

Mga inosenteng mata. Iyon ang tumatak kay Jongdae sa pagtatagpo nilang ‘yon. Pero hindi umabot sa mata ang ngiti niya.

Dahil sa mga mata ring ‘yon, ay nakita niya ang isang batang akala niya ay hindi na babalik ang sigla.

“Iniligtas niya ako. Hindi lang sa gabing ‘yon. Kundi sa lahat ng oras.”

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes. Hindi na niya alam kung gaano kadaming luha ang iniyak niya sa araw na ‘to. But he looked up at Chanyeol and smiled against his tears.

“Ito ako, Chanyeol. Hindi ako normal katulad ng ibang tao. Madami akong kahinaan. Hindi ko kayang iligtas ang sarili ko.”

As if the hug they shared moments ago wasn’t enough, Chanyeol closed the gap between them again in a tighter backhug. Securing Baekhyun away from all his worries, his demons.

“Simula ngayon, ako ang magliligtas sayo. Hinding-hindi kita hahayaang masaktan. Hindi mo sila kayang iligtas noon. Pero madami ka nang naisalbang buhay ngayon. Ginawa mo ang lahat. At ginagawa mo pa rin ang lahat.”

Chanyeol rocked their bodies together. Siguro, kaya nandito pa si Chanyeol ay para mabantayan si Baekhyun.

Siguro, kaya nandito na si Chanyeol ay para makasama ni Baekhyun.

Tulog na si Baekhyun. Ipinaalam na rin nito sa ospital ang kaniyang pagliban sa sumunod na araw. Ito rin ang payo ni Kyungsoo kaya naman ay pinili na rin niyang magpahinga muna. Madaming nangyari sa loob ng isang araw. Ang lahat ng kaniyang dinadala hanggang paglaki, ang mga imahe at scenario sa kaniyang mga panaginip, lahat ay nagsibalik sa kaniya sa isang gabi lamang.

Baekhyun’s exhausted.

Not to mention he bawled his eyes out a lot the same night. Kaya naman ngayon ay bagsak na ito pagkatapos pakalmahin ni Chanyeol at Jongdae.

Mahimbing na ang tulog nito at dahan-dahan na ang pagtaas baba ng dibdib sa paghinga nito. Chanyeol rubbed the skin on the back of his hand that he’s been holding since as he watched over him. Si Jongdae naman ay nakaupo sa kabilang tabi ng kama ni Baekhyun.

Walang bahid ng discomfort ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Tinitigan lang ito ni Jongdae bago niya binasag ang katahimikan.

“Ngayon alam mo na ang nangyari kay Baekhyun.” Iniangat niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol. “Noong bata pa siya ay gabi-gabi itong sumisigaw sa panaginip. Hindi siya pinapalaya ng mga nasaksihan niya noon.”

Malungkot na pinagmasdan muli ni Jongdae ang payapang mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi niya pinapalaya ang sarili niya sa mga nangyari noon.”

“Hindi ba napakabata pa ni Baekhyun para maalala ang lahat ng ‘yon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, hinihinaan ang boses in case magising nila ang pagod na doktor.

“Matalinong bata si Baekhyun. Kahit pa sa murang edad ay naiintindihan na niya ang mga nangyayari sa kaniya.” Inayos naman ni Jongdae ang kumot sa katawan ni Baekhyun. “Hindi siya pala-imik. Hindi ito nagsasabi kapag may kailangan siya. Natuto siyang sarilinin ang mga saloobin.”

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Jongdae na tila may naalala. “Ako lang ang tanging kinakausap niya. Kapag mag-isa na lang siya ay saka siya nagkukwento sakin. Sa paglaki ni Baekhyun ay natuto siyang magtiwala sa akin. Ngunit nahirapan siya pag dating sa ibang tao.”

“Kaya ba hindi mo na siya iniwan?”

Nag-iba ang expression ng mukha ni Jongdae. “Ang mga ligaw ay mga kaluluwang may kailangan tapusin sa mundo. Hindi natin napipili ang tadhana natin.”

Mahina ang pagkakasabi ni Jongdae at tila ay mas sinasabi niya ito sa sarili kaysa kay Chanyeol.

“Pero tama ka. Ayaw kong iwan si Baekhyun.”

“Ayaw ko rin siyang iwan.”

Ngumiti naman si Jongdae kay Chanyeol.

“‘Wag mo siyang iiwan.” Ulit ni Jongdae. “Nakita mo na kung anong dulot ng nakaraan sa kondisyon ni Baekhyun.”

Ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig para sumagot pero naunahan siya ng bente anyos na binata.

“Baekhyun is a troubled child.” Sumeryoso ang mga tingin ni Jongdae. “He may not show it, but you can never know what’s on his mind. Marami siyang kayang gawin, Chanyeol. Things that you probably can’t imagine.”

“But Baekhyun is also a lonely child.” Hinawi ni Jongdae ang buhok na nasa noo ni Baekhyun. “Kailangan niya lang ng makakasama. Ng uunawa. ‘Yung magpapasaya sa kaniya. Kung hindi mo kayang gawin ‘yon, please. Ngayon pa lang, ‘wag ka ng magpakita.”

Humigpit naman ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Si Baekhyun lang ang meron ako.” Ani ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang natutulog na lalaki. “Handa akong manatiling ganito makasama ko lang siya.”

"Karapatan mong malaman ang mga ito, Chanyeol."

Ang gabing ‘yon ay lumipas ng payapa. Walang mga bulong, walang mga panaginip. Walang gumulo sa lalaking buong buhay dinala ang mga tawag ng saklolo na siyang inikutan lang ng kaniyang mundo.

“Good morning, little baby.” Malapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang mukha pagkabukas ng mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nahuli ito ni Baekhyun na pinagmamasdan siya sa kaniyang pagkakahiga sa kama at nakabend over pa para mas malapitan ang view. Hindi naman nahiya si Chanyeol nang mumulat si Baekhyun at nagkatitigan sila. “Was that enough sleep for you?” Tanong pa nito bago siya yakapin at daganan.

“Umf.” Ungol ni Baekhyun na hindi makahinga ng maipit ni Chanyeol sa kama.

“Are you feeling better?” Ani ni Chanyeol na umayos na ng tayo at inabot ang kamay kay Baekhyun. Tiningnan muna ito ni Baekhyun bago humawak sa kaniya at hinila siya nito patayo.

Tumango si Baekhyun at itinuwid ang suot-suot na pajama ng maramdaman niyang nakakulong na naman siya sa mga braso ni Chanyeol. This time, malambing at very comforting. Baekhyun pressed his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and inhaled his now very familiar rosy scent. Para bang inaalo siya nito at gumagaan lalo ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Lalo naman humigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol nang magpakawala siya ng isang buntong hininga.

“I cooked breakfast. Kaya lang medyo brunch na 'to kasi ang late mo na nagising.” A kiss on his temple. Baekhyun closed his eyes at the sensation. Namumugto ang mga mata pero halos nakakalimutan na niya ang mga physical and emotional niyang karamdaman from last night.

“Tara.” Chanyeol intertwined their fingers and started to head for the door but not before he looked back at Baekhyun and gave a sweet smile. “After this, mag-ayos ka na.”

Humarap naman ito ulit na hindi binibitawan ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Dr. Baekhyun Byu—hindi.” Umiling si Chanyeol at tumitig sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun Byun, let me take you out today.”

Halos kumawala naman ang puso ni Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Napakagwapo naman talaga ni Chanyeol. Kahit hindi na ito tunay na ganap na tao ay hindi man lang nabawasan ang pagka-attractive nito. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pag-init ng kaniyang mga pisngi. Iba man ang sitwasyon nila ngayon, pero hindi niya maiwasang kiligin. Ilang taon na rin siyang si Chanyeol lang ang tanging nagugustuhan. Isang matipuno at magandang lalaki. At higit sa lahat, marunong magpahalaga. At handa siya nitong pahalagahan.

Isang tango na may konting hiya lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun dahilan naman para mapa-chuckle si Chanyeol at dampian siya ng isang halik sa noo.

“Ingat kayo sa pagmamaneho.” Ang paulit-ulit na paalala ni Jongdae sa bawat araw na nagdaan. Kumakaway ito sa kanila mula sa pinto ng bahay ni Baekhyun habang nirereverse naman ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang kotse out of his driveway.

Walang sinabi si Chanyeol kung saan niya siya dadalhin. Ang sabi na lang nito ay ituturo niya ang daan. Isa ito sa gustong gawin ni Chanyeol noon pa nung mga unang araw niya bilang isang ligaw. Ang nakapagtataka sa isang ligaw ay naaalala nito ang mga naging buhay nito sa mundo, ang mga lugar na napuntahan at ang mga taong naiwan. Ngunit kapag susubukan ay hindi nito madala ang sarili sa nais na puntahan. Siguro ay dahil una sa lahat, sila ay nag-eexist para tapusin ang isang bagay na naiwan. Ang maglayag ay hindi sagot para matapos ang kanilang unfinished business sa mundo.

“Liko ka sa kanan.” Sinusunod lang ni Baekhyun ang mga directions na ibinibigay ni Chanyeol. Sobrang curious niya sa kung anong binabalak ni Chanyeol but he decided to be patient.

Ilang streets din ang dinaanan nila at umabot sila sa kabilang city pero ang hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ay kung bakit tumigil sila sa tapat ng isang malaking bahay.

“Nandito na tayo.” Chanyeol announced when he reached for Baekhyun’s hand and rubbed the skin there. Ibinaling niya ang tingin sa kabila, nakaharap sa bintana at tinanaw ang bahay.

Bumaba sila ng kotse at tumabi si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang nakatingala sila sa tila walang lamang tao na tirahan.

“Let’s go.”

Hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun ay dire-diretso si Chanyeol sa porch at tumigil sila sa labas ng pinto nito. Napatingin na lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil paano nga ba sila makakapasok, hindi naman kilala ni Baekhyun ang may-ari ng bahay. Alam din naman niya kung saan nakatira si Chanyeol. So sino ba ang pupuntahan nila dito?

Kinabahan naman ng slight si Baekhyun. Wala naman itong naikwento sa kaniya na kakilala o kaibigan na pwede nilang puntahan o kausapin. At lalong wala naman siyang nabanggit na kasama sa buhay na naiwan.

Para bang natunugan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at bigla itong ngumiti sa kaniya at nagsalita. “‘Wag ka mag-alala. Walang tao rito ngayon.”

Biglang nawala si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at mas lalo naman kinabahan si Baekhyun. Kung wala, eh, anong ginagawa nila rito ngayon?

Tumunog ang lock ng pinto at bumukas sa harap ni Baekhyun. Nandoon si Chanyeol sa kabila ng pinto at kumumpas pa ng isang welcome na madalas ginagawa sa mga makalumang pelikula. Baekhyun trudged inside nervously. Isang living room ang bumulaga sa kaniya. Isang malawak na espasyo kung saan naroroon dapat ang mga TV o mga gamit na pang-welcome ng isang bisita. Pero sa ngayon ay nakatakip ang mga kagamitan ng mga puting tela at tila ba ay hindi na nagagamit ng matagal. Walang bahid ng alikabok though. Halatang alagang-alaga pa rin.

Isinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto at tumayo sa likod ni Baekhyun.

“Sinong nakatira dito, Chanyeol?” Maliit na boses ni Baekhyun habang gumagala pa rin ang mga mata sa laki ng silid at saka umakyat papunta sa hagdan at sa second floor na hindi na niya matanaw.

“Ang pamilya ko.” Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol. “Dito kami nakatira noong bata pa ako.”

Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ng maglakad si Chanyeol sa unahan niya malapit sa gitna ng living room at saka humarap ulit kay Baekhyun. “Pero hindi ‘yon ang dahilan kung bakit kita dinala dito.” Inilahad ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay sa harap at ininvite si Baekhyun na lumapit.

Agad naman na lumakad si Baekhyun papunta kay Chanyeol at tinanggap ang kamay bago nila pagdikitin ang kanilang mga palad. “Gusto kong dalhin ka sa lugar kung saan ako kumukuha ng comfort at naglalabas ng sama ng loob kapag ramdam kong puno na ‘ko.”

Chanyeol carefully led Baekhyun upstairs. Hindi na kabaguhan ang mga design ng furniture maging ang layout ng buhong bahay pero ramdam kung gaano ka-elegante ang mga nakatira dito. They passed by a few more doors, madaming rooms, before they stopped at one in the corner. Chanyeol opened the door at nagulat si Baekhyun dahil ibang-iba ang kwartong ito compared sa class ng itsura ng interior ng buong bahay.

Ang kwartong kanila ngayong pinapasok ay may plain gray wallpaper, isang malaking kama sa gitna sa dulo ng kwarto, mga instruments sa isang corner na halos puno ng iba’t ibang klase nito, maging isang drum set ay nandoon. Sa isa pang sulok ay may daan papuntang isa pang pinto na Baekhyun guesses to be a personal bathroom. Bare na ang walls, siguro ay tinanggal na ang mga palamuti dito, isip ni Baekhyun. Ang pinaka iba sa lahat, ay hindi natatakpan ng mga puting tela ang mga natirang gamit sa spacious na bedroom.

“Is this your room, then?”

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at lumakad sa gitna papunta sa kama at umupo sa dulo nito. “Every week ay may naglilinis dito para i-maintain ang bahay. Property pa rin naman nila ‘to kaya hindi nila papabayaan.”

Napansin ni Baekhyun kung paano ngumisi si Chanyeol pero rinig niya ang bitterness sa tono nito.

“Do they know that you come here?”

Hindi gumagalaw si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan at pinapanood lang si Chanyeol.

“Sina mama? Nope. Hindi ko alam.” Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol. “But the caretakers know. Kaya nga iniiwan nilang buhay 'tong kwarto ko. Kasi alam nila na paminsan-minsan ay dumadalaw ako.”

Baekhyun’s eyes softened. How hard was it for Chanyeol to have to choose to be alone in a house he probably had good but also bad memories in? And for him to actually take comfort from that idea alone.

“Why?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Walang bahid ng pag-judge, genuine question lang. Marami ring hindi nasasabi si Baekhyun, pero gusto niyang mas makilala pa si Chanyeol.

“I feel like this is the only place in the world that I can actually call my own.” Chanyeol stated without a breath. As if he’s always had that answer in his head, just waiting for a person—someone who’d care enough, to ask for the question. “Noon, sinusunod ko lang sina mama. Lahat ng gusto nila, gagawin ko. Pero pag dating ko sa kwartong 'to, ako na lang. Wala ng nagsasabi sakin ng dapat kong gawin.”

“Nung sinuway ko na sila, hindi man lang sila nagdalawang isip na itakwil ako. Ang sabi ko pa noon tatayo ako sa sarili kong mga paa. Ipapakita ko sa kanila na kaya ko. I’ll be successful.” Umismid si Chanyeol sa mga memoryang gusto na niyang kalimutan. “And that, I did. I succeeded.”

Tumunghay ito kay Baekhyun na dahan-dahan ng papalapit sa kaniya. “Pero sa buong proseso isa lang ang nasa isip ko. Ang maipakita sa kanila ang kakayahan ko. Na someday, I can be someone they want me to be. In the end, sila pa rin ang puno’t dulo ng lahat. Parang hindi ko rin napalaya ang sarili ko. Akala ko tumigil na ako, but I realized unconsciously, sila pa rin sinusunod ko.”

“Chanyeol.” Nasa harap na niya si Baekhyun. Tumingala naman ang isa sa kaniya at nagbigay ng ngiti.

“Pero kinalimutan ko na ang lahat ng ‘yon. Sa kwartong ‘to, ako lang mag-isa. Wala akong dapat sundin. Sarili ko lang. Pagmamay-ari ko ‘to.”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands and placed them on his cheeks. His gaze softened at the contact.

“Dinala kita rito kasi gusto kong kalimutan mo na rin ang nakaraan. Palayain mo na rin ang sarili mo.” He moved his head and placed a chaste kiss on his palm.

“Noon, ako lang. Pero pagod na rin akong mag-isa.” Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata. “Ngayon, kasama na kita. At kasama mo na ako. Ayaw kong mag-isa mong binabalikan ang lahat. Nandito na ko para samahan ka. Iwan na natin sila, Baekhyun. Sasamahan kita. And we’ll take turns stepping forward, one at a time.”

Akala ni Baekhyun ay tungkol ang araw na ito kay Chanyeol. Akala ni Baekhyun ay oras naman para kilalanin pa niya ito. Pero isang katotohanan ang narealize niya sa tagpong ito.

Baekhyun bent down and met Chanyeol’s lips with his.

_Ang taong mahal niya ay minamahal siya ng higit pa._

And he would never let go of that.

Ang halik ng pagmamahal ay mabilis na naging mapusok at ragasa. Ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay bumitaw ng kapit sa mga kamay ni Baekhyun na nasa mukha niya. They travelled inside Baekhyun’s shirt and mapped all the skin he could reach as their kiss went deeper. Nakaliyad na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at rinig na rinig ang palitan ng laway habang idinidiin ni Chanyeol ang katawan ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Naghiwalay ang dalawa nang kapusin ng hininga si Baekhyun. Chanyeol trailed his kisses down his throat at siya naman umakyat ang kamay nito sa kaniyang dibdib. The taller played with Baekhyun’s nub with his thumb and suddenly pulled Baekhyun down with him. They fell, Baekhyun groaning at the loss of contact when he felt himself being flipped over, facing Chanyeol hovering over him.

“Babe,” Baekhyun called. Hindi naman na nagpatagal pa si Chanyeol at hinatak na ang shirt niya paakyat sa ulo niya hanggang sa mahubad na niya ito sa isa.

Parang fiesta. Chanyeol was peppering kisses on Baekhyun’s chest bago niya lamutakin ng bibig at ng malaki niyang palad ang magkabilang dibdib nito. The smaller one couldn’t help holding back his moans. Chanyeol knew how to make him feel so good. Ang bawat sulok ng kaniyang katawan ay kayang paligayahin ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang mahusay na mga kamay at mapangahas na mga labi. Ang mga labing kasalukuyang nasa pusod na niya at dumadako pababa.

Baekhyun’s legs dangled from the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. Kanina ay relaxed lang ang katawan nitong nakahiga habang nagfofocus kay Chanyeol pero ngayon ay ramdam na ramdan na niya ang tension sa ibabang parte ng kaniyang katawan.

As Chanyeol swept the expanse of his skin just above his waistband with his lips, he hooked his fingers on his bottoms and pulled it off of him swiftly. Baekhyun felt so exposed, but he couldn’t deny the arousal that’s been eating him for a while now.

Nakatungo at nag-aabang ng susunod na gagawin ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he watched Chanyeol dip down his legs as he positioned himself on the floor. Naramdaman niya ang nakakakiliting halik ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang mga hita nang pumalibot ang mga palad nito sa kaniyang magkabilang binti. Iniangat ni Chanyeol ang legs ni Baekhyun at pinwesto sa kama. Siya namang umayos si Baekhyun at itinukod ang mga paa sa malambot na higaan.

Isang mahabang ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang gumalaw ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kaniyang hita, malapit kung saan mabilis na dumadaloy ang kaniyang dugo. Ilang ulit muna ito ginawa ni Chanyeol, unti-unti pang nasasabik si Baekhyun.

“Chan—“ Lumapat ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa ulo ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya alam kung saan pa siya hahawak pero gusto na niyang i-push si Chanyeol kung saan nararapat. Chanyeol took the hint though and immediately swiped his tongue on his awaiting hole.

Kung kanina ay isang ungol, ngayon naman ay isang malalim na pagsinghap ang ginawa ni Baekhyun na siya namang kaniyang pinigil at parang tumigil ang kaniyang paghinga nang maramdaman na pinasok ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang dila sa loob nito. Chanyeol made out with him down there. Ni hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ibabaling ang kaniyang ulo. Kumapit siya ng mahigpit sa bedsheet ni Chanyeol, sabay ng pagliyad pataas ng kaniyang katawan while inuulit-ulit ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ginagawa.

Nanghihina na ang mga binti ni Baekhyun sa pagdiin ng paa nito sa kama habang inuubos siya ni Chanyeol. Bumagsak na ito ng tuluyan ng hawakan na siya ni Chanyeol at sinabayan ng pagpasok at paglabas ng dila nito. Ilang segundo rin ay napalitan na ng mga daliri ang kaniyang dila habang ang isang kamay ay hindi pinapabayaan ang kaniyang pagkalalaki. Chanyeol hooked Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulders and concentrated on getting him off. According to Baekhyun’s repetitive small breaths ay malapit na rin ito.

Nang sumabunot na ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol ay agad naman nitong binilisan ang kamay at hinabol ang kaniyang pag-release.

Sunod-sunod na ungol at halos sumigaw si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang rurok ng sarap ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol. There was no warning, but Chanyeol knew it was coming. Baekhyun released onto his stomach. The smaller one was too exhausted to move so he watched as Chanyeol stood and took out a tissue from Baekhyun’s bag that was discarded on the floor. He cleaned him up for a few seconds then moved towards the bed to give him a soft kiss. The kiss lingered as Baekhyun watched Chanyeol with hooded eyes. Seconds later, he succumbed to dreamland, naked, in Chanyeol’s arms.

Wala ng araw nang mag-drive si Baekhyun at Chanyeol pabalik. Bukod sa tuluyan ng nakatulog si Baekhyun ng ilang oras ay nag-ayos pa ito pagkagising gamit ang banyo ni Chanyeol na aniya ay matagal na rin niyang hindi nagagamit. Nagkwentuhan din muna sila tungkol sa mga hilig ni Chanyeol nung bata pa siya habang nakaupo sa sahig at magkaharap. Gulat nito ng mapag-alaman na marami siyang kayang tugtugin na instrumento at humingi pa nga ng sample kaya naman ginalaw ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang keyboard na madalas niyang gamitin tuwing bumabalik siya sa bahay. They cherished the good memories that Chanyeol had for himself when he was a kid. But now, he’s sharing them with someone after years. With Baekhyun. With the person who matters.

Hindi kalapitan ang bahay nina Chanyeol at may namumuo na ring traffic pabalik kina Baekhyun kaya naman nagtagal sila sa daan. Pero hindi na alintana ni Baekhyun ‘yon. With one hand on the wheel and the other held by Chanyeol, ramdam pa rin niya ang harmonious na pagtibok ng puso niya. Pakiramdam niya ay napakagaan ng katawan niya at anytime ay pwede na siyang lumutang sa saya.

Kung noon pa lamang sana niya nakamit ito.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol squeeze his hand so he squeezed back. It didn’t matter now. Even if it took him long to find love, he’s glad to have found it now.

Nilamon ng gabi ang daan. Ngunit buhay na buhay ang kalsada sa mga kotseng dumadaan papunta at pabalik, mga ilaw nito na pumipinta ng isang malinawag na gabi at nagsisilbing gabay sa mga taong may pupuntahan o pauwi pa lamang.

Noon, isang mapait na alala lang ang dala ng imahe na ito para kay Baekhyun. Pero iba na ngayon. Dahan-dahan lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol and they shared a loving smile. Now, he’s replacing that memory with that smile.

Siguro nga, panahon na para umahon pasulong at iwan ang nakaraan para kay Baekhyun.

Kung may isang boses siyang hindi pinapakinggan noon, iyon ay ang kaniya. Panahon na para tulungan naman niya ang sarili niya.

Maganda ang gising ni Baekhyun kinabukasan. Hindi siya dinalaw ng nakakabagabag niyang panaginip at para bang nabunutan siya ng isang tinik. There was a smile on Baekhyun’s face when he emerged out of his room with a towel on his wet hair that morning.

“Alam niyo.” Binasag na ni Jongdae ang nakakasakal na katahimikan habang kumakain si Baekhyun sa hapag-kainan. Nakakasakal, dahil puro titigan at magandang nginitian lang ang ginagawa nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isa’t isa. Paminsan-minsan ay lilipat ang mga tingin ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae at lalong bubungisngis sa kaniya. Nakakatakot. In a good way. Umiling na lang si Jongdae na tila ay ayaw na niyang ituloy ang sasabihin nito. “Ayaw ko ng malaman kung anong nangyari sa inyo.”

Baekhyun let out a giggle. A giggle. Kahit kailan ay hindi narinig ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun ‘yon noon. Pinagtatawanan siya nito madalas, oo. Pero ang tunog ng tawa niya ngayon ay iba, walang pait, walang lungkot, walang peke. Hindi namalayan ni Jongdae na a smile is slowly creeping its way on his face habang pinapanood si Baekhyun. Ito ‘yung pagkabatang hindi man lang na-experience ni Baekhyun. Masaya siya na nagbago na ang kaibigan. At ‘yon ay dahil kay Chanyeol.

“Papasok na ko.”

Lumakad na silang tatlo sa pinto para sumama si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at si Jongdae naman para magpaalam sa kanilang dalawa.

“Ok, mag-ingat sa pagmamaneho.” Paalala ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun na sinubukan pang ayusin ang collar. Ngunit ang ikinagulat nito ay ang biglang pagyakap ni Baekhyun sa mas nakatatanda, wala lang sa itsura.

“Bakit?”

Baekhyun shook his head, a smile almost tearing his face as he put his chin on Jongdae’s shoulders. Ano na lang talaga ang gagawin niya kung hindi siya natagpuan ni Jongdae noon?

“Thank you. For everything.” Baekhyun whispered in a soft voice.

“‘Yon lang? Pagkatapos ng lahat, ganun-ganun lang?” Panunumbat naman ni Jongdae na siya namang tinawanan ni Baekhyun. Naghihintay lang si Chanyeol sa labas.

“Ano palang gusto mo?” Kumalas na si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap at humarap kay Jongdae. Noon ay batang musmos lang siya nang una niyang makita ang mukhang ‘yon. Ngayon ay siguro mas matanda na siyang tingnan dito. Kung may maibibigay lang siya kay Jongdae maibalik man lang kahit konti ang tulong na ginawa nito para kay Baekhyun.

“Maging tunay ka lang na masaya.” Nilapat ni Jongdae ang isang kamay sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Baekhyun habang nakaharap sa kaniya. “Tangina. Pang pelikula.”

Tumawa silang pareho. “Tangina mo ka, male-late ka na naman.”

“Oo na, oo na.”

Kumaway na si Jongdae at pumasok na sa sasaksyan sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Unti-unti nang naitutuwid ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng gusot sa buhay niya.

“Sobrang ganda naman ng gising ng baby na ‘yan.” Hayag ni Kyungsoo na naghahalo ng kape sa tabi ng coffee maker ni Baekhyun. Isang mapang-asar na ngiti ang nasa mukha nito.

“Baby ka diyan. Masarap lang talaga ang tulog ko.”

“Grabeng tulog naman ‘yan. Binati mo nga si kuya guard sa parking kanina. Kahit kailan, Doc Byun, hindi ka pa bumati sa kaniya. Ako lang naman kinakausap mo dito.”

“Hindi ako bumabati kasi binabati mo na siya. At hindi lang ikaw kinakausap ko dito. ‘Wag kang feeling special.”

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kape sa table ni Baekhyun at inabutan siya ng kaniya. “Sige nga, anong pangalan nung bago nating anesthesiologist?”

Baekhyun took the cup that Kyungsoo offered and raised an eyebrow at his question. “Bago ‘yon, paano ko malalaman?”

“4 months na siya rito sa hospital, Baekhyun.”

“Busy ako during those 4 months.” Palusot ni Baekhyun bago humigop sa kape.

“Siya ‘yung kasama mo dapat sa operation mo bukas.”

Natahimik silang dalawa. Ang operasyon na hindi na matutuloy. Kyungsoo smiled apologetically bago nagsalita ulit.

“Kamusta ka na? Baekhyun, hindi mo kasalanan. Kaya nga hindi agad natin na-schedule ang operation ay dahil hindi din tayo nakakasigurado kung kakayanin ba ng katawan niya.” Kyungsoo reached for his hand. “Kung hindi tayo naging ma-ingat, baka kung ano-anong complications lang ang abutin mo in the middle of the operation.”

“At least, napasaya mo si Haneul sa mga araw na nandito siya.”

Pinapanood lang ni Chanyeol ang dalawa mula sa kinauupuan niya sa sofa. Ayaw niyang makisali dahil kahit nandiyan sila, alam niyang kailangan din ni Baekhyun ng isang kaibigan, at totoong tao, na nandiyan para sa kaniya.

Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise. “Paano mo nalaman?”

“Flatlines? Sobrang eager mo to learn about it. Kung ano-ano pang tinatanong mo sakin.” Pag-conclude ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin inaalis ang kamay on top of Baekhyun’s. “Lagi kang nasa kwarto ni Haneul. Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin? Kinakausap mo pa nga siya minsan, Baek.”

Yumuko lang si Baekhyun habang inaalala ang batang babaeng matagal na niyang nakasama.

“Nakikita mo siya, ‘no?” Tanong naman ni Kyungsoo. Namangha naman si Baekhyun. Si Kyungsoo, ang taong pinaka allergic yata sa multo, ang siyang nauunang magopen up ng topic about them.

“Paano?” Curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Nakakausap mo sila kahit nandito pa sila?” Ang pagtukoy niya sa kaluluwang ligaw ng taong buhay pa.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Matalino talaga si Kyungsoo.

“Pero hindi na mahalaga ‘yon.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal na ang kamay niya para humigop ulit ng kape at saka tumayo. “Gusto ko lang sabihin, Baek. Nandito lang ako. Hindi naman kailangan sila lang ang lagi mong kausap eh. Nandito lang ako. Baka nakakalimutan mo, bago dumating si Jongin, ikaw lang din ang meron ako.”

“Kyungsoo.” Mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun na napatayo na rin dahil mukhang paalis na si Kyungsoo sa opisina niya. Nagkape lang talaga ito, gaya ng ibang araw. At gaya ng ibang araw, mas pinili niyang magkape kasama si Baekhyun kahit na may sarili naman siyang coffee maker sa loob ng opisina niya.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. “Mamaya pala, sumama ka sa akin. Dinner, hmm?”

Alam ni Baekhyun na umiiwas din si Kyungsoo na maging ma-drama ang usapan nila kaya mauuna na ito. Thankful naman si Baekhyun dahil kahit marami pa rin siyang hindi sinasabi kay Kyungsoo, nauunawaan pa rin siya nito.

“Double date na naman ba ‘to?” Pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun para gumaan ang atmosphere.

Natawa naman din si Kyungsoo. “Hindi, sira. Ikaw at ako lang. Miss na kita eh.”

“Thanks, Soo.”

Nasa pinto na si Kyungsoo nang sabihin ‘yon ni Baekhyun kaya lumingon muna ito pagkahawak sa doorknob. “Para saan?”

“Sa pagpaparamdam na kailangan mo rin ako.”

“Wala ‘yon, ano ka ba?” Pagbalewala ni Kyungsoo ng may pag-scrunch pa sa ilong. “Para saan pa’t nag-away tayo para sa iisang lalaki noong college?” Kyungsoo snorted and Baekhyun laughed at him too.

“Alam mo namang mahal kita, diba?” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo. “Kung sasabihin mo sakin ngayon na iwanan ko si Jongin at tayo na lang, gagawin ko.”

“Kadiri ka, Dr. Do.”

Humagalpak naman ng tawa si Kyungsoo. “Charot lang.”

“Umalis ka na nga.” Pailing-iling ni Baekhyun. “I’ll see you later for dinner.”

“See you, Baek. Tandaan mo, nandito lang ako.”

Baekhyun nodded in acknowledgement and Kyungsoo walked out the door. Pagkasarang-pagkasara naman ng pinto ay nakatayo na agad si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

“Sinong lalaki ‘yon?” Curious na curious na tanong nito.

Baekhyun secretly smiled and shook his head. “Wala.”

“Sino nga?” Pagsunod ni Chanyeol sa naglalakad na Baekhyun pabalik sa office chair niya, nakakunot ang kilay at may pout sa mga labi.

 _Mukhang giant puppy talaga_ , isip ni Baekhyun.

“Wala nga.” Umupo na si Baekhyun and dramatically swivelled his chair to face Chanyeol.

“Mas pogi ba sakin ‘yon?” 

Nagkunwari munang nag-iisip bago sumagot si Baekhyun. “Magkamukha lang kayo.”

Chanyeol didn’t like that answer. “Baaabe!”

Malakas na tawa naman ang ganti nito sa whining _boyfriend_ niya.

Patapos na ang oras ng trabaho ni Baekhyun. He checked the time and it’s almost time to meet up with Kyungsoo. Nasa hallway na siya ng opisina niya ng may maalala siya. Checking his watch again, he decided that he still has a minute or two. Kakamustahin niya lang.

Mabilis na naglakad si Baekhyun papuntang Medical Records. Hindi na siya nakapagpaalam na papasok siya rito kaya naman tumingin muna siya sa paligid bago binuksan ang pinto at agad agad na pumasok dito. On his way to the row of shelves kung saan alam niyang makikita niya si Sehun, tumunog ang phone niya.

Si Kyungsoo.

“Shit.” Malakas ang pagtunog ng cellphone niya sa buong silid dahil na rin sa wala namang ibang panggagalingan ng tunog sa almost abandoned facility nilang ‘yon. Halos nag-echo na ang ringtone ni Baekhyun. Agad naman niyang sinagot ito at tumalikod pabalik ng pinto. Bukas na lang niya kakamustahin si Sehun.

“Sigurado ka? Hihintayin mo na lang ako dito?” Tanong naman ni Baekhyun while unbuckling his seatbelt. Nasa tapat na sila ng restaurant na hindi kalayuan sa hospital. Ang sabi ni Chanyeol ay hindi na siya sasama sa loob para naman magkaroon ng bonding time ng sila lang ni Kyungsoo. At dahil na rin nagtatampo siya na ayaw pa rin sabihin ni Baekhyun kung sino ‘yung pinag-agawan nila nung college. Baka makarinig pa si Chanyeol ng tungkol sa kaniya kapag sumama pa siya sa kanila.

Alam naman din ‘yon ni Baekhyun, kaya natatawa na lang din siya sa ikinikilos ni Chanyeol.

“Babe, ikekwento ko sayo next time.” Pag-angat naman ni Baekhyun sa upuan at humalik sa mga labi ni Chanyeol. The latter immediately kissed back and was left with a pout pag pull back ni Baekhyun. “‘Wag masyadong cute, baka makalimutan ko na ‘yung first love ko niyan.”

Lalo naman itong ikinaasar ni Chanyeol. “Babe naman eh!”

Chuckling, Baekhyun gave him one last peck on the lips. “Joke lang eh.”

Hindi joke. Dahil paano naman kakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang first love niya kung si Chanyeol din ‘yon. Pero hindi niya muna ‘yon malalaman.

“Balik agad ako after mag-eat, ok?” Lumabas na si Baekhyun ng kotse at nagflying kiss pa muna bago isara ang pinto.

“Gago ka? GAGO KA!” Napalakas na ang boses ni Baekhyun pero wala na siyang pakialam. Nanlalaki ang mga mata niya, at kahit pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga tao ay hindi niya ‘yon binibigyan ng pansin dahil nasa iisang bagay lang ang atensyon niya ngayon. “Tangina ka!”

Natatawa-tawa naman si Kyungsoo sa response ng kaibigan niya. Buti na lang at nakapagchange na sila out of their uniforms dahil kung hindi ay baka ma-judge na sila sa inaasal ng kaibigan niya. Hindi naman kasi mahina ang pagkakamura sa kaniya nito.

“Putangina, ano? Nasaan na si Jongin! Kakausapin ko ‘yan. Bakit hindi nagpaalam?!” Namumula si Baekhyun. Ngayon ay nakatitig pa rin sa singsing sa daliri ng kaliwang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ang imbitasyon pala sa dinner ng gabing ‘yon, ay isa na ring imbitasyon sa kasal na pinaplano ng kaibigan. Of course, may official invitation naman in the future. Pero gusto ni Kyungsoo na si Baekhyun ang unang makakaalam tungkol dito. Kaya naman heto sila ngayon, sa isang restaurant para ikwento ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari the night before kung saan nagpropose sa kaniya si Jongin.

“Hindi mo ba siya papayagan?” Mahinhin na tanong ni Kyungsoo with a hint of a chuckle pa rin sa reaction ni Baekhyun. Ineexpect na rin naman niya ‘yon at hindi siya binigo ni Baekhyun.

Kumalma si Baekhyun at umayos ng upo bago lumipat ang tingin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Papayag, syempre.” Bulong nito. “Pero papangaralan ko pa siya.”

“Ano naman sasabihin mo sa kanya?”

“Na iingatan ka.” Nagpabalik-balik ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa singsing at sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ikakasal na ang kaibigan niya. Handa na silang umapak sa panibagong yugto ng buhay nila.

Katulad ni Baekhyun. Hindi man sa pagpapakasal, pero sa pagpapalaya ng sarili niya.

“At ‘wag na ‘wag kang iiwan.” Baekhyun’s eyes softened when he met Kyungsoo’s grateful gaze. “Sabihin mo sa kaniya, dati ako lang ang nag-iisang lalaki sa buhay mo.” Pagbibiro nito.

“Ngayon, siya na.” They shared heartwarming smiles. “Kaya ‘wag niya kong ididisappoint. Ako ang makakatapat niya.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes began to water. Kaya naman umiwas agad si Baekhyun ng tingin. Kung hindi ay siya naman ang maiiyak.

“Mali ka.” Opposed Kyungsoo. “Hindi ‘ngayon, siya na’. Kayo pa rin dalawa. Dumagdag lang siya.”

Tumingin muli si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na mukhang naka-recover din naman agad. “‘Wag niyo kong aampunin, sasaktan ko kayo.”

They both laughed.

“No, seriously, Baek. Move in with us. Welcome ka anytime. Alam mo naman hindi ako natatahimik na mag-isa ka lang sa bahay. Lalo pa ngayon. Mas gugustuhin ko pang kasama ka namin ni Jongin sa bahay.”

If this were another time, Baekhyun would joke about not wanting to hear them in the middle of the night doing things. But Kyungsoo’s eyes were so sincere that Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to.

“Ok lang ako Kyungsoo. No, I promise, I am. I know I was a pain in the ass before, I had issues, pero nagbago na ko. Masaya na ko, Soo. Kahit hindi ko pa ma-explain, pero handa na kong talikuran ang Baekhyun ng nakaraan. I’m happy. And you should be, too. Stop worrying about me. It’s enough that I know nandito ka for me. Kaya gusto ko naman isipin mo rin na kaya ko, kinakaya ko, at kakayanin ko. Kasi I want you to know na nandito rin ako for you.”

Wow. Pareho silang nagulat sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Ramdam niyang uminit ulit ang cheeks niya kaya dahan-dahan siyang tumingala kay Kyungsoo at lumambot lalo ang puso niya nang makita itong nakatingin sa kaniya with the proudest smile.

“Alam ko namang kaya mo.” Kyungsoo stated. There was a huge sigh of relief before he spoke again. “Nag-iba ka na nga, Baekhyun. You’re a lot—“

“Stronger?” Filled in Baekhyun. Dahil mahina naman talaga siya noon?

“No.” Denied Kyungsoo. “Happier. You’re already one of the strongest people I know. Kung hindi, bakit pa tayo nandito? Bilang doctors. Lalo ka na. Pinili mong maging doktor para makapagligtas ng buhay ng tao diba?” Ginalaw naman ni Kyungsoo ang baso niya at saka itinaas paharap kay Baekhyun. “Dahil pagod ka ng makakita ng mga taong hindi nabigyan ng pagkakataon magkaroon ng pangalawang buhay. Sinong magsasabing hindi ka strong?”

“A toast for you. For the changed you.” Kyungsoo nodded with his glass raised.

“And for you.” Baekhyun did the same. “For the new life ahead of you, Dr. soon-to-be-Kim.”

Ibinaba nila ang baso at sabay na uminom.

“Thank you, Baek.”

“Thank you, Soo.”

“Para sa mga susunod na pagbabago.”

Nagtagal din sila ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng restaurant. Nang dumating na ang pagkain ay sinimulan muna nilang tikman ang kaniya-kaniyang orders pero hindi nagtagal ay nagpakwento na agad si Baekhyun tungkol sa proposal ni Jongin. Paano at kailan niya ginawa. Sayang at wala noon si Baekhyun. Ang sabi pa nga ni Kyungsoo ay kabado pa raw si Jongin. Hinanap din siya nito noong sinundo si Kyungsoo. Siguro ay para ipaalam na rin ang binabalak. Unfortunately, on leave si Baekhyun noon dahil na rin sa mga nangyari. Ilang taon na rin niyang naging kaibigan si Jongin dahil kay Kyungsoo. Ilang taon na rin siyang naging thirdwheel sa dalawa at parang kapatid na rin ang turing nito sa kaniya.

Kitang kita sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang pagningning ng mga ito sa tuwing nababanggit ang fiancé. Hindi na rin maipagkakaila ni Baekhyun na naisip niyang dito na rin naman mapupunta ang dalawa.

Nang makatapos kumain ay magbibigay sana si Baekhyun ng share niya sa bill pero nawawala ang wallet nito sa bag niya.

“Baka naiwan mo lang sa sasakyan.” Komento ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos iabot ang card at bill sa staff ng resto. “Ok lang Baek, sagot ko naman talaga kasi gusto ko lang talaga makausap ka rin ngayon.”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo ha. And congratulations! Grabe, sobrang happy ako for you two.”

“Thanks, Baekhyun. Ikaw ang best man ko ha.”

“Eh sino pa ba?” Pagmamayabang na sagot ni Baekhyun habang ikinukumpas ang dalawang kamay.

Sabay na silang lumabas at naghiwalay na para sumakay sa kaniya-kaniyang kotse. Halata sa mga yapak ni Baekhyun ang saya na nararamdaman niya. It’s as if everything is falling into place. Gusto na niyang i-question kung deserve ba niya ‘to? Ang mga importanteng tao sa buhay niya ay unti-unting nakakamit ang mga kagustuhan nila. Hindi lang siya, pati mga taong nakapaligid sa kaniya.

Maybe Baekhyun was really wrong. When he thought lahat ng bagay ay may kapalit, it didn’t necessarily mean it’d be bad things. Maybe he just didn’t open his eyes properly to see the good in them.

“Dito ka lang talaga simula kanina?” Pagbati ni Baekhyun at saka umupo sa driver’s seat. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakaupo pa rin niyang nadatnan sa passenger’s seat. Tumango ito.

Baekhyun started the engine and reversed. Pero instead na papunta sa bahay, ay umikot ito para bumalik sa hospital. Naaalala niyang inilapag niya ang wallet niya sa table niya. Kukunin na lang din niya bago sila umuwi.

“Chanyeol, ikakasal na si Kyungsoo.” Announced Baekhyun with a smile on his face while he focused on the road. Bumuntong hininga pa ito. “I can’t believe ikakasal na ang bestfriend ko.”

“Congrats sa kaniya.” Bati ni Chanyeol, may mga ngiti, medyo naibsan na ang pagpapabebe nito.

Tumahimik naman sa loob ng kotse. Lumilipad pa rin ang utak ni Baekhyun. Minsan lang kasi niya ma-experience ang ganitong klase ng saya. Nao-overwhelm yata siya.

“Baekhyun.” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang kinauupuan. “Paano kung buhay pa ako?”

Naagaw naman ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa mga narinig.

Mahal niya si Chanyeol. Pero paano nga ba kung magising siya? Kung buhay pa ito at naghihintay na makabalik ang kaluluwa niya?

Nakapasok na sila sa parking ng hospital. Ipinarada ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan sa tabi malapit sa elevator at saka huminto. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol.

“Gagawin ko ang lahat makabalik ka lang.”

Chanyeol smiled at that.

“Maaalala mo ba ako?” Hindi siguradong tanong ni Baekhyun. Matagal na rin bumabagabag sa kaniya ito. Paano na lang kung isang araw, mawala na ang Chanyeol na nasa harap niya. At bumalik ito bilang ganap na tao. Hindi rin siya sigurado sa sagot sa katanungan niyang ‘yon.

Nakita naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-aalala sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Sa unang pagmulat pa lang ng mga mata ko.” Chanyeol briefly touched Baekhyun’s cheek. “Ikaw agad ang hahanapin ko. Pangako.”

Baekhyun leaned in to the touch. They held each other’s gazes bago ito pinutol ni Baekhyun.

“Dito ka na lang. Kukunin ko lang ‘yung naiwan kong wallet.” Agad naman na lumabas si Baekhyun at nag-jog papunta sa elevator. Malapit lang naman ang office niya pagbaba niya nito.

Laking gulat naman niya pagkatapos susian ang opisina nang may lalaking nakatayo sa harap ng mesa niya. Well, lalaking _multo_.

Buti at hindi na napasigaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakagulat. Pero isinara naman agad nito ang pinto at kinwestyon ang pagbisita ng señor.

“Bakit ka nandito?”

Umikot naman ang binatang doktor para humarap sa kaniya. “Doc Byun! Tingnan mo nga naman ang tadhana. Tayo’y pinagtagpo.”

Doon sa kaniyang desk ay nakalapag ang wallet niyang nawawala. Naiwan nga niya ito kanina sa pagmamadali niya sa pagtawag ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit nasa labas ka?” Dumiretso na si Baekhyun at kinuha ang wallet saka nagcross ng arms at hinarap si Sehun.

“Paminsan minsan ay naiinip din naman ako at nagiikot-ikot.”

“Anong ginagawa mo sa office ko?” Hindi naman niya sinasadya na maging ganun ang tono niya kay Sehun kaya agad niyang sinundan ito. “I mean, kanina pa ko umuwi. May binalikan lang ako.”

“Napagtanto ko nga ‘yon.” Tumango si Sehun at sumandal sa mesa ni Baekhyun. “Narinig kita kanina, hinahanap mo ba ako?”

Panandalian na nakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang sadya niya kay Sehun bago siya umalis, pero naalala rin niya ito ngayong magkaharap na sila. Nandito naman na sila, bakit hindi pa niya itanong.

“Kakamustahin ko lang sana ‘yung tinanong ko sayo nung nakaraan.” Baekhyun looked up expectantly kay Sehun. “Si Jongdae?”

“Alam ko na ang nais mo bago mo pa sambitin yan.” Inayos naman umano ni Sehun ang kasuotan bago ngumiti ng pagkalaking ngiti. Ganito ang madalas niyang ikinikilos sa tuwing maghahatid ng hinihinging impormasyon ni Baekhyun.

“Jongdae Kim. Isang bente-anyos na binatang magtatapos na sana sa pag-aaral ng kursong edukasyon ngunit hindi na ito umabot sa pagtatapos sa kadahilanang pagpanaw ilang buwan bago nito. Declared dead on the scene.” Ang pagsasaad ni Sehun na akala mo ay may binabasang script or data. “Sanhi ng pagkamatay, blunt trauma. Ang pangyayari, accident on the road, multiple collision.”

Nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Tila tumigil ang kaniyang mundo ng lumipad ang isip niya sa araw na ‘yon. Patuloy naman sa pag-rereport si Sehun na hindi pa namamalayan ang nagiging reaction ni Baekhyun.

“Nabangga si Jongdae Kim ng isang sasakyan pagkatapos muntikang matumbok ng isang kotse. Ang pag-iwas na ito ay naging sanhi para magkabuhol buhol ang mga sasakyan at siyang naging karambola sa daan. Hindi naman nakaiwas ang binata at binawian din agad ng buhay dahil sa malakas na pagkakasalpok sa kaniya ng kasunod ng sasakyan na umiwas sa kaniya.”

 _May iniwasan ho ang kotseng ‘yon kaya siya nahagip ng truck._ Umulit sa isip ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang ‘yon ng mga nakakita sa pangyayari ng aksidente ng mama niya.

_May lalaking tumawid kaya napilitan ang kotse na umiwas at mabangga naman ng kasalubong na truck._

Paulit-ulit ang mga salitang narinig niya noon habang hawak-hawak siya ng tita niya.

Nagtubig ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at saka ibinaling muli ang atensyon kay Sehun. “Nangyari ba ito sa isang Biyernes ng gabi? 4th of December?”

Lumiwanag ang mga mata ni Sehun. “Tama ka, ‘yon nga ang nasa medical records niya. Gusto mo bang makita? Halika at ibibigay ko sayo—“

Ngunit nang hawakan ni Sehun si Baekhyun at sinubukang hilahin ay hindi ito gumalaw sa kinatatayuan. Hindi naman din ito nakapagsalita agad nang makitang lumuluha na ang doctor.

“Doc Byun?”

Nakatingin lang sa kaniya si Baekhyun na isa-isang tumutulo ang luha sa mga pisngi.

“Kaya pala.” Ang sabi nito.

“Baekhyun.” Ang maamong boses ni Sehun. Binitawan nito ang kamay niya at tumitig lamang sa malungkot muling mukha ng doctor.

Huminga muna ng malalim si Baekhyun bago tiningnan sa mata si Sehun. Naalala pa ni Sehun kung paano ang gesture na ‘yon ang siyang gumulat kay Sehun sa una nilang pagtatagpo. At gaya ng noon, ang mga matang nakatitig sa kaniya ngayon ay mga matang puno rin ng lungkot at hinagpis.

“Salamat, Sehun.”

Akmang aalis na si Baekhyun ngunit pinigilan ito ni Sehun. Hinawakan siya nito sa pulsuhan at yumuko na lamang si Baekhyun para pigilan ang pag-iyak.

Mahinahon at mababa ang boses ni Sehun nang magsalita ito, malayo sa kung paano ito masayahin kapag nandiyan si Baekhyun. “Hindi ka sasama, alam ko. Ngunit kung kailangan mo ng karamay, handa akong sumama sayo Baekhyun.”

At hindi naman napigilan ni Baekhyun ang paglakas ng kaniyang iyak. Hawak pa rin siya ni Sehun at nakatalikod pa rin siya dito. Ang kaluluwa ay naghihintay lang sa kaniyang sagot.

Baekhyun composed himself and breathed in bago ito lumingon kay Sehun. “Sapat na ang samahan ako sa loob ng 26 years. Panahon na para tumayo naman ako sa sarili kong mga paa.”

Mga matang puno ng sakit. Pero mga matang may determinasyon din ang nakita ni Sehun. Kaya naman, doon din, ay binitawan na niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Pinanood ni Sehun kung paano nagpunas ng luha si Baekhyun at saka lumabas ng opisina, dala-dala ang mapapait na aalala. Ngunit alam niya, sa dulo ng lahat ng ito, ay may naghihintay na nakatakdang kapalaran para sa kaniya.

Walang ani-ani na nag-drive pauwi si Baekhyun. Tahimik at nakatutok lang ang mga mata sa kalsada. Nang makarating sila sa bahay ay agad siyang bumaba ng kotse at gayun din naman si Chanyeol na lumapit agad sa tabi nito.

“Pwede bang hayaan mo muna kaming mag-usap ni Jongdae?” Baekhyun looked devastated, but Chanyeol knew when to heed. Tumango ito at saka humalik sa noo ni Baekhyun bago naglakad papasok at nawala sa kaniyang paningin. Chanyeol is giving them the privacy he asked for.

Nang mawala si Chanyeol sa kaniyang tabi ay nanlambot naman ang kaniyang mga paa. Paano niya haharapin ngayon si Jongdae knowing he was there during the accident? Knowing he was the cause of his mother’s death.

Pumikit muna si Baekhyun, huminga ng malalim, at saka pumasok sa naghihintay niyang kapalaran.

Pagpasok niya sa loob ng bahay, locking the door behind him, pinagmasdan muna niya ang loob nito. Madilim pero comforting. Sa loob din ng ilang taon ay ito na ang kaniyang naging tahanan. Ang kanilang naging tahanan.

“I’m home.” Bulong nito sa hangin.

He clicked on the switch and the lights illuminated the room instantly. At doon nakatayo si Jongdae sa may sofa, nakangiti at bumabati.

“Welcome back, Baekhyun.”

Ito naman ay sinalubong ng mga matang nagtutubig na nakatitig sa kaniya. Ang ngiti sa mukha ni Jongdae ay nawala. Nagbago ang expression ng mukha nito into a calm one, na para bang matagal na niyang hinihintay ang pagkakataon na ito.

“May itatanong ka?” Maikling sambit ni Jongdae, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s. Ganoon kabilis basahin ni Jongdae ang taong nasa harap niya ngayon. Lalong nanghina si Baekhyun, nabitawanan nito ang bag at pinaagos na ang luha.

“Noong una mo ‘kong nakita…” Baekhyun can’t find the words to say. Madaming tanong sa isip niya. Hindi niya alam saan siya magsisimula. Pero bumalik siya sa pinakauna. Ang tagpong noon ay siyang nagligtas sa kaniya. “Nandoon ka dahil isa ka sa kanila.”

Hindi isang tanong. Kumpirmasyon lang ang kailangan niya.

“Tama ka.”

Alam man niya ang sagot ay hindi pa rin handa si Baekhyun sa mga maririnig niya ngayong gabi. Parang may kumukurot sa puso niya habang minamasdan niya ang lalaking ngayon niya lang tunay na nakilala.

“Ikaw.” Panimula ulit ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw ang lalaking iniwasan ni mama dahilan para ma-aksidente siya.” Baekhyun hung his head low to drain his tears. Wala itong tigil na umaagos sa kaniyang mga mata.

“Ako nga.”

Napa-angat naman ng ulo si Baekhyun sa mga salitang yon. “Alam mo?”

“Una kitang nakita, hinahanap niyo siya.” Kalmado ang itsura ni Jongdae, parang napaghandaan na niya ito. Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay sa loob ng 26 years na ‘yon ay pinaghahandaan na niya ito. “Ang sabi ko pa, napakabata mo naman nawalan ng ina.”

Wala mang luha, kita ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang mga mata kung paano naging isang parusa ang alaalang ‘yon para kay Jongdae.

“At nalaman ko pang nakakakita ka.” Mas lumungkot ang mga mata ng multo. “Sinubukan ko pang umiwas. Baka kasi makilala mo ako at sisihin sa mga nangyari. Duwag ako, Baekhyun. Sobrang duwag.”

Mga hikbi ang namamagitan sa kanilang maikling katahimikan.

“Pero nang makita kita noon, mag-isa mong nilalabanan ang sarili mo. Pinanood kita kung paano mo sinusubukang alisin ang mga imaheng nakikita at ingay na naririnig mo. Wala ka pang muang pero ang bigat na ng dinadala mo. Kaya ang sabi ko sa sarili, sino ba naman ako para maging isang duwag. Kaya lumapit ako sayo.”

“Nagpanggap akong kaibigan mo.” Jongdae stated habang nakasandal na si Baekhyun sa pinto. Wala na siyang lakas para sa tagpong ito. “Tinanggap mo ako. Napakabata mo pa noon. Ang sabi ko sa sarili ko guilty lang ako.”

“Pero alam mo, kahit maikling panahon lang ang dumaan, napamahal ka na sakin.” May mapait na ngiti sa mukha ni Jongdae. “Hindi pwede diba, ako ang dahilan ng pagkawala ng mama mo. Napakataas naman ng pangarap ko na maging parte pa ng buhay mo. Pero ginawa mo ‘yon, Baekhyun. Ginawa mo akong parte ng buhay mo. At nagpapasalamat ako.”

“Ano na lang ang sasabihin mo kapag nalaman mong inagaw ko sayo ang mama mo.”

Rinig sa buong kwarto ang hagulgol ni Baekhyun. Ang mapait na katotohanan na kailangan nila parehong harapin.

“Kaya ibinuhos ko ang lahat para hindi mo maramdaman na nag-iisa ka. Para makalimutan mo kahit konti ang sakit na idinulot ko sayo. Pero, Baekhyun, akala ko kahit kailan hindi ko magagawa ‘yon. Gabi-gabing bumabalik sayo ang lahat at ikaw ang nagdurusa. Hindi ba dapat ako?”

“Walang araw na hindi ko ‘yon inaalala. Dahil gusto ko, kapag dumating ang araw na ito, masasabi ko sayo ang lahat na para bang kahapon lang ito nangyari. Dahil gusto ko, kapag ok ka na, malaman mo na pinagsisisihan ko ang lahat.”

Hindi na namalayan ni Jongdae ang pagtigil ng iyak ni Baekhyun. Tahimik na lang itong humihikbi at nakikinig. Nang marinig ni Baekhyun ang huling mga salitang ‘yon ay inangat niya ang kaniyang mukha para magtama muli ang kanilang mga mata.

“Minahal mo ako dahil pinagsisisihan mo ang lahat?” Nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“Inalagaan mo ko dahil nagsisisi ka? Pinakain mo ko. Pinalaki mo ko. Sinamahan mo ko.” Masakit ang katotohanan para kay Baekhyun. Pero ano bang mas matimbang? Ang noon o ngayon?

“Ikaw ang naging pamilya ko, Jongdae. Ipinaranas mo sakin kung pano mabuhay bilang isang normal na tao. Itinuring mo akong anak, kapatid, kaibigan. Mga bagay na hindi ko naramdaman sa maraming tao. Nandito ako ngayon dahil nandito ka.”

At sa gitna ng mga salitang binitawan niya ay na-realize ni Baekhyun kung bakit sila umabot hanggang dito.

_Ang sabi nila ay pag naging ligaw ka, doon ka dadalhin ng mga paa mo sa kung saan maaaring may kailangan kang tapusin._

Ang bagay na kailangan tapusin ni Jongdae kung bakit umabot sila ng 26 years.

Ano nga ba si Baekhyun kung wala si Jongdae? Noon, siguro ay wala na rin siya dito.

Pero ngayon, siya ang rason kung bakit kaya na niyang tumayo sa sarili niyang mga paa. At panahon na, para mapalaya na ni Jongdae ang sarli niya. Para palayain na nila ang mga sarili nila.

Lumakad si Baekhyun palapit kay Jongdae. Nanghihina man ang mga binti ay pinilit niyang makalapit sa kaibigang tumanggap sa kaniya ng buong-buo.

Nang magkaharap na sila ay wala munang nagsalita.

“Salamat sa lahat ng ginawa mo para sa akin, Jongdae.”

“Dahil sayo, kaya ko na.”

“Wala akong pinagsisisihan na nakilala kita.”

Yumakap si Baekhyun ng mahigpit at binitawan na ang mga salitang hinintay ni Jongdae for 26 years.

“Pinatawad na kita,” Bulong ni Baekhyun. Kahit kailan man ay hindi siya magiging handa para dito. Pero ito ang nararapat. “26 years ago.”

“Pwede ka ng magpahinga.”

Kumalas sila sa kanilang yakap. Ang mukha ni Baekhyun na may ngiti sa mga labi habang patuloy na lumuluha ang mga mata. At ang mapayapang ngiti na ibinalik ni Jongdae sa kaniya.

“Baekhyun, panahon na para itama ang lahat.” Huling paalala ni Jongdae habang unti-unting nawawala ang imahe niya sa harap ni Baekhyun.

Tumango naman ito at pinagmasdan ang taong nagsilbing tahanan niya.

“Salamat, kaibigan.” Pamamaalam ni Jongdae.

“Salamat, kapatid.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. At naglaho na ang taong nakasama niya sa loob ng 26 na taon.

Napaluhod si Baekhyun sa gitna ng living room. Ang iyak na pinakawalan nito ay iyak na nakalaan para lang sa kaniya. Para kay Jongdae.

Para sa lahat ng alaalang iniwan niya.

Ang gabing ‘yon ang kauna-unahang pinakamadilim na gabi para kay Baekhyun sa loob ng 26 na taon. Heto siya ngayon sa kaniyang kama, nakapatong ang ulo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang namumugto ang kaniyang mga mata. Inaalala ang lahat ng pinagdaanan at pinagsamahan nila ni Jongdae sa dalawang dekadang lumipas. Sa bawat pagpikit ay mukha niya ang nakikita. Tanging ang kanilang mga ala-ala lang ang pinanghahawakan niya. Paano ba niya papakawalan ang ideya na minsan sa buhay niya, may nakasama siyang isang Jongdae Kim. Ang taong pilit na bumuo ng pagkatao niya.

Isinarang muli ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mga mata. Dala na rin ng pagod niya mentally and emotionally. He’s overly spent. Hindi na niya kayang madagdagan pa ang kaniyang iniisip. Kaya napagpasyahan niyang ipahinga na lang ito. Umayos ito ng pagkakahiga at lalong ipinaglapit ang katawan nila ni Chanyeol. Ang dahan-dahan na paghagod ni Chanyeol sa likod ni Baekhyun ay nagsilbing panghele sa kaniya. At ang halimuyak ng rosas ang tanging huli niyang naalala.

Wala man sa eksena kanina si Chanyeol ay naririnig pa rin niya ang palitan ng dalawang kaibigan. Kahit papaano ay napamahal na rin si Jongdae sa kaniya. Naalala pa nito ang mga sinabi sa kaniya ni Jongdae. Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang maamong mukha ni Baekhyun na unti-unting tinatangay sa kawalan.

“Siguro bilang isang ligaw, ang kaisa-isang bagay na naiwan ko rito sa mundo ay ikaw.” Bulong ni Chanyeol dito. He rested his chin on Baekhyun’s temple at yumakap dito ng mas mahigpit. “Kaya siguro ako nandito sa tabi mo ngayon, Baekhyun. Dahil sa hinaba-haba ng panahon kong nabubuhay, hindi ko agad nasabi sayo ang tunay kong nararamdaman.”

“Naaalala mo ba ng first day natin sa classroom? Nagtama ang mga mata natin. Pero umiwas ka agad ng tingin.” Panimula ng pagkukwento ni Chanyeol habang natutulog si Baekhyun. “Inilayo mo ang sarili mo sa lahat ng tao. Noon, iniisip ko bakit? Ano kayang pinagdadaanan mo? Pareho kaya tayo?”

“Pero bata pa rin tayo noon, Baekhyun. At naduwag ako na lumapit sayo. Masaya naman ako nang magkaroon ka na ng kaibigan. Sumama ako sa lahat ng lakad ng klase at nagbabakasakaling makakasama kita doon. Pero mailap ka talaga, eh.”

Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and smiled at the memory. “Hindi ka ba nagtataka kung bakit umabot ako ng 2nd year sa PT?” A light chuckle escaped his lips. “Oo, mapangahas din ako ‘no? Pero narealize ko. Hindi nga ako kayang tanggapin ng mga magulang ko eh. Paano pa ng ibang tao? Paano pa ng isang katulad mo?”

“Kaya ang sabi ko aayusin ko muna ang buhay ko. Aayusin ko muna ang kung anong meron lang ako.” Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. “At para namang naglalaro ang tadhana. Ilang taon makalipas, nakita ulit kita. Isa ka nang ganap na doctor. Nagpatuloy ka pala ng medisina.”

“Akalain mong sa iisang village lang pala tayo nakatira. Sumubok ako araw-araw. Lagi akong dumadaan sa street mo kahit na napakalayo nito sa bahay ko. Minsan nagkakatinginan tayo pero walang bahid ng recognition sa mukha mo sa una nating muling pagkikita. Napaisip ako kung kakausapin ba kita? Aamin ba 'ko sayo? Sasabihin ko ba ang nararamdaman ko? Bawat araw, pinag-iisipan ko ‘yan.”

“Hindi ko naman inaasahan na sa ganitong tagpo pala tayo magkakakilala. Ikaw bilang si Baekhyun. At ako bilang ang kaluluwa na si Chanyeol. Bilang dalawang nilalang na magkakamabutihan.”

“Sana hindi pa huli ang lahat. Sana masabi ko pa rin sayo ang lahat ng ‘to ng harapan. Maging ano man ang kahinatnan ng lahat ng ito.”

“Kaya ‘wag kang mag-alala, Baekhyun. Hinding hindi kita iiwan.”

_Baekhyun, panahon na para itama ang lahat._

_Baekhyun, panahon na para itama ang lahat._

_Baekhyun, panahon na para itama ang lahat._

Ang sabi nila ang lahat ng kwento ay may katapusan. Gaya ng bawat ligaw na nakilala ni Baekhyun sa kanilang kabilang buhay. Gaya ng lolong inialay ang kaniyang buhay mailigtas lang ang apo. Gaya ni Haneul na mas lumigaya na sa piling ng Ama. Gaya ni Jongdae na natagpuan na ang kapatawaran, hindi galing kay Baekhyun, kundi sa sarili niya.

At gaya ni Chanyeol na naghihingalong isinusugod sa ospital.

Agad na isinakay sa stretcher ang katawanan ng walang malay na si Chanyeol. Tumulong agad ang mga staff sa entrance pa lang para dalhin ito sa ER pagkatapos matanggap ang tawag galing kay Dr. Byun. Bumaba si Baekhyun sa sasakyan at umalalay sa pagsugod kay Chanyeol kung saan maaari siyang lapatan ng lunas.

Kinabitan ito ng mga samu’t saring medical equipment gaya ng ecg monitor, ventilators at iba pang makakatulong sa kaniyang paghinga. Dahil na rin sa commotion sa loob ng ER ay pumasok dito si Kyungsoo para i-check ang nangyayari. Doon niya natagpuan si Baekhyun na hindi nakauniporme at hindi rin naman siya pumasok sa araw na ‘yon.

“Baekhyun.” Agad naman na lumapit si Kyungsoo ng may pag-aalala. “May dinala ka raw ulit. Anong nangyari—”

Hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi ng masilayan ang lalaki sa loob ng ER na siya namang focus ng lahat ng medical staff sa loob ng kwarto.

Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. “Hindi ba ‘yon si—”

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay natigilan si Kyungsoo at nagliwanag ang mga mata na para bang natauhan at naliwanagan sa mga pangyayari. Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun habang hindi inaalis ni Kyungsoo ang mga tingin sa kaniyang kaibigan.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas na tinititigan nito ang kaibigan na nag-igting ang mga panga ng maramdaman na hindi siya inaalisan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

Flatlining? Ang posibilidad na pagtawid ng isang tao sa kabilang buhay habang may brain activity pa rin ito? Isang neurosurgeon na katulad niya ang nagfeed ng impormasyon na ito kay Baekhyun. At ‘yon lang, ay marami ng kayang gawin ang isang cardiac sugreon na katulad ni Baekhyun.

Parang nakakabingi ang katahimikan. Ang bawat segundong pumapatak sa orasan lang ang ingay sa mga tainga ni Baekhyun habang pinapakiramdaman ang titig ng kaibigan. Ilang sandali pa ay bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. At saka humarap muli sa staff nilang naghihintay ng abiso.

“Tawagin niyo si Dr. Lee. We need to perform initial check on the patient. Unahin ang pasyenteng ito.”

“Yes, doc.” Lumabas ang ilan sa mga nurses at binalikan naman ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Baekhyun.

Tahimik lang at walang kibo si Baekhyun. Mga mata’y nakapirmi sa sahig.

“Sa labas ka na lang maghintay.” Ang matigas na sabi ni Kyungsoo, pero taliwas sa tono nito ang paglapat ng kamay nito sa ulo ni Baekhyun. Humaplos ito ng isang beses at saka siya iniwan sa kaniyang kinatatayuan.

Balisa at hindi mapakali si Baekhyun. Oras din ang hinintay niya bago malaman kung kumusta na ang lagay ni Chanyeol. Magkasuklob ang kaniyang mga kamay at walang imik na naghihintay sa labas ng kwarto. Nailipat na ito sa kaniyang private room na si Baekhyun mismo ang kumuha. Hinihintay lang niya na lumabas si Dr. Lee at saka siya papasok para matingnan si Chanyeol.

Simula nang isinugod ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa ospital ay hindi na niya nakita ang ligaw na kaluluwa nito. Isang magandang pangitain dahil ibig sabihin ay gising na ang diwa ni Chanyeol habang dala dala niya ito. Pero hindi pa rin maalis ang takot na bumabalot kay Baekhyun.

Oo, malaking posibilidad na maisasalba nila si Chanyeol. Pero paano kung hindi siya maalala ni Chanyeol? O paano kung maalala siya ni Chanyeol pero hanggang dun na lang ‘yon? Paano kung ang lahat ng ito ay tila panaginip lang para kay Chanyeol? Paano na ang lahat?

“Gaano katagal na?”

Nabasag naman ang malalim na pag-iisip ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang mababang boses ni Kyungsoo. Nakasandal ito sa pader sa tapat niya.

“Isa? Magdadalwang buwan? Hindi ko na rin alam.” Tapat na pag-sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit itinigil mo?”

Umangat ng tingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at hindi alam ang isasagot.

“Ayaw kong mapahamak ka, Baek.”

“Alam ko.”

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa katapat ng kaniyang upuan. Wala munang nagsalita for a while. Alam ni Baekhyun na tama ang hinala ni Kyungsoo at ayaw niya na rin magsinungaling. Matagal na silang magkaibigan, ngunit minsan hindi lahat dito madadaan. Kaya naman ikinagulat niya pa rin ang mga sunod na narinig.

“Kaya pupuntahan mo doon si Chanyeol pag gising niya.” Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s gaze and once again spoke in a strict manner. “Sisiguraduhin mong ibibigay mo ang lahat ng kailangan niya. Hihintayin mong maging maayos ang kalagayan niya. Gagawin mo ang lahat para bumalik sa normal ang buhay niya. Naiintindihan mo ba?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. ‘Yon naman talaga ang balak niya.

"At kung ayaw ka na niyang makita," ang malamig na sabi ni Kyungsoo na nagpa-angat ng tingin ni Baekhyun. "Maiintindihan mo pa rin, hindi ba?"

Bakas sa mukha niya ang takot pero yumuko ulit si Baekhyun at tumango.

Lumambot naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

“Siya lang ang nagpasaya sayo ng ganito.” Huling sambit naman ng kaibigan na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun. “Kaya kahit na hindi ko nagustuhan ang pamamaraan, sana maging masaya kayo.”

Tumulo naman agad ang luhang kanina pang nagbabadyang kumawala sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Akong bahala sayo rito sa ospital.” Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at akmang aalis na. “Pero gawin mo ang nararapat.”

“Salamat, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo only patted Baekhyun’s head as he walked away.

At ito na ang ang katapusan ng storya ng ligaw na si Chanyeol.

Dahil against the beeping sound, the aseptic smell, and the blinding white light behind his lids, Chanyeol felt a warm hand enclosed in his. This time, it felt too real. This time, he can definitely feel.

Sa pagmulat ng kaniyang mga mata, ay dahan-dahan niya ring nakita ang isang lalaking nakabaling ang ulo sa kaniyang kamay habang ang isa ay nakawahak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. After his eyes adjusted to the lights, ngumiti ang lalaking nakahiga sa kama at naalala ang mga salitang binitawan niya noon.

_Sa unang pagmulat pa lang ng mga mata ko, ikaw agad ang hahanapin ko. Pangako._

Kaya tinupad niya ito.

“Baekhyun.”

Agad na bumangon ang doktor sa narinig at laking gulat nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Ang parehong nababalot ng luhang mga mata ni Baekhyun na handa ng itama at ituwid ang panibagong yugto ng buhay niya at ng buhay na buhay na si Chanyeol na nabigyan ng pangalawang pagkakataon para sabihin ang totoong nararamdaman niya.


	3. Epilogue

Isang ungol.

Ito ang maririnig sa loob ng sasakyan ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang tinted ang windows nito kung hindi ay nakakahiya ang ginagawa nila dito. Lalo na sa tapat pa ng lugar na ito.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s shirt up but Baekhyun was able to stop him midway.

“Babe, quick lang 'to.” Paalala ni Baekhyun na hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag-giling niya sa mga hita ni Chanyeol sa loob ng sasakyan.

Heto si Baekhyun, nakakandong kay Chanyeol sa passenger’s seat habang ginagalingan ang pag galaw sa ibabaw ng boyfriend niyang mainit at pinagpapawisan na. Isa ito sa mga characteristics ni Chanyeol na bago para kay Baekhyun.

Hindi lang talaga ito gwapo.

Hot din ito.

Lalo na kapag he’s turned on. Like now.

Ang shirt ni Baekhyun na hindi umabot hanggang leeg ay hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol kaya naman itinaas na lang niya ito at sinunggaban ang magkabilang dibdib nito, giving equal attention sa dalawang aroused nubs ni Baekhyun.

Agad naman na pumulupot ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa batok ni Chanyeol para idiin pa ang mukha nito sa kaniyang chest. Patuloy naman ang pag-rub niya ng kaniyang pwet sa halatang lumalaking tent in Chanyeol’s pants.

“Babe.” Whined Baekhyun.

Ipinwesto ni Chanyeol ang dalawang malaking kamay sa magkabilang hips ni Baekhyun. They stared at each other’s eyes first before meeting with a lusted kiss. Chanyeol grunted ng maipasok ang dila sa bibig ni Baekhyun at saka inexplore ang mainit at basang loob nito. Baekhyun was starting to get breathy.

Chanyeol’s hands on Baekhyun’s hips tightened para pigilan ang ginagawa ng boyfriend niya. “Babe, stop.” He said in between kisses.

Humiwalay si Baekhyun and watched as Chanyeol unbuttoned Baekhyun’s pants to free him from it. Tumayo ng bahagya si Baekhyun para matanggal ang pants hanggang sa kaniyang mga ankles at bumalik sa kandungan ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol had successfully unzipped his own and was stroking himself when Baekhyun claimed back his place.

They shared another kiss, mas makalat ngayon, nang hinawakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at itinuloy ang ginagawa nito. Ilang taas-baba rin at kinuha naman ni Baekhyun ang pagkakataon na dilaan ang mga nakaawang na labi ni Chanyeol.

“For something quick, we’re taking too much time, love.” Sabi naman ni Chanyeol na ipinasok ang dalawang daliri sa bibig ni Baekhyun para makapaghanda sa susunod na gagawin.

“Wait a bit.” Hinga ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang daliri sa entrance nito. Mahabang ungol naman ang lumabas sa bibig nito ng bilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagprepare sa kaniya dito.

Busy ang pareho nilang kamay sa isa’t isa at napakagat labi na lang si Baekhyun habang pinapanood kung paano siya titigan ni Chanyeol under his lidded eyes. Napatunayan niyang mas mabagsik ang buhay na Chanyeol kaysa sa kaluluwa nito.

“Ready?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na hindi na hinintay ang sagot ni Baekhyun dahil sa pag-ungol nito nang maramdaman ang ulo sa butas niya.

Dahan-dahan ang pag-guide ni Chanyeol sa baywang ni Baekhyun pababa sa kaniya. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang init ng loob habang unti-unting siyang inuupuan ng kasintahang doktor. Magkasabay na ungol naman ang pinakawalan nila nang umabot si Baekhyun hanggang dulo.

Maiikling hinga muna ang inilabas ni Baekhyun bago siya sandaling tumayo at bumagsak muli sa lap ni Chanyeol.

“Fuck, babe. Isa pa.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Inulit naman ito ni Baekhyun ng pangalawang beses, pangatlo, at nagtuloy-tuloy hanggang hindi na niya mahabol ang timing ng pag-bounce sa kandungan ni Chanyeol habang tinutulungan naman siya nitong mag-taas baba sa kaniya. Sinasalubong din ni Chanyeol ang bawat pag-upo ni Baekhyun kaya naman tamang-tama ito sa kung saan gusto ito ni Baekhyun tumama.

“Ugh, love.” Paulit ulit na ungol ni Baekhyun sa tainga ni Chanyeol hanggang bumigay na ang kaniyang katawan at nakasandal na ito sa kaniyang dibdib. “Faster.”

Saka naman binilisan pa ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pagbayo. Ilang minuto na rin ang nakalipas at malapit na silang labasan. Ramdam na niya ang paghigpit ni Baekhyun sa kaniya na siya namang lalo nagdala sa kaniya ng sarap.

“Baekhyun, god.” Dire-diretsong pagbounce involuntarily ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang mga hita.

“Chanyeol, fuck.” Humawak naman si Chanyeol sa haba ni Baekhyun at saka sinabayan ang kanilang pag-galaw.

“Go on, babe. Release.”

Alam niyang lalabasan na siya kaya naman pinilit niyang higpitan pa ang pagtanggap niya kay Chanyeol. Agad naman itong umepekto sa isa kaya naging makalat na ang pag-galaw nilang dalawa.

Isang malakas na pagbayo at ibinuhos ni Baekhyun ang pagsikip kay Chanyeol kaya sabay silang nilabasan. Si Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol. At si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Shit. Paabot ng tissue.”

Nang makahinga ng mas maayos ay inabot na ni Baekhyun ang bag niya sa driver’s seat at dahan-dahan umalis sa pagkakaupo kay Chanyeol na dali-dali naman nilang pinunasan ang isa’t isa para hindi sila magkalat pa.

May lakad pa sila.

“I love you.”

Isang halik ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na siya naman ibinalik niya sa pamamagitan ng isa pang halik.

A few moments later, bumaba na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kotse, maayos na ulit ang kasuotan. Wala naman talaga makakakita sa ginawa nila kanina.

Walang buhay na makakakita.

Hindi lang sure ni Baekhyun kung may kaluluwang nanood sa kanila.

They stared at the vast surroundings. Peaceful and serene.

Naglakad ang magboyfriend na magkahawak ang kamay. Tinumbok nila ang isang lugar kung saan ipinagawa nila ang isang lapida ilang araw lang ang nakalipas.

Tumigil sila sa isang marmol na puntod sa hindi kalayuan.

“Hi.” Bati ni Baekhyun. “Nandito ulit kami ni Chanyeol.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa katabi at ngumiti sa kaniya. Isang hangin ang nagenvelop sa kanila.

“Miss ka na namin. Miss na kita.”

“Salamat sa lahat ng ginawa mo para samin, Jongdae.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol habang inilalapag ang bulaklak na dala-dala nito.

Bumalik sa alaala ni Baekhyun ang araw na 'yon. Sa araw na nagising si Chanyeol ay kumuha si Baekhyun ng mga gamit sa bahay para dalhin sa ospital. On the way out sa bahay niya ay naalala niya ang basement kung saan niya itinago si Chanyeol ng maraming linggo.

Oo, alam ni Baekhyun ang nangyari noon kay Chanyeol.

***

Binalikan ni Baekhyun ang pinto papunta sa basement. Nandito pa ang kaniyang mga lab equipment. Maraming aparato para mabuhay niya si Chanyeol dito. Tiningnan niya munang mabuti ang kwarto.

Sa nakaset-up na operating table ay nakita ni Baekhyun na may isang sulat na nakatupi sa may ilalim ng unan. Lumapit siya at binuksan ito.

_Aking kaibigan,_

_Matagal kong pinag-isipan kung paano ko sasabihin sayo ang katotohanan. Alam kong nalalapit na akong umalis. Ang gusto ko lang ay aalis akong masaya ka at wala ng problema._

_Nakita ko ang pagbabago mo sa pag dating ni Chanyeol. Nakita ko kung paano ka humuhugot sa kaniya ng lakas para harapin ang mga hamon mo sa buhay. Nakita kong kaya niyo ng dalawa._

_Kaya gusto kong malaman mo, na ‘pag umalis na ako, hindi ka na mahihirapan pa._

_Huwag ka ng mag-alala. Sinabi ko na kay Chanyeol ang lahat._

_Sa gabing naaksidente siya ay ikaw ang taong tumulong sa kaniya. Na ginawa mo ang lahat maisalba lamang siya._

_Sinabi ko rin na gusto mo lang ng makakasama. Kaya imbis na dalhin siya sa ospital ay minabuti mong sarilinin siya. Inalagaan mo siya ng patago. At doon kayo nagkakilala. Ikaw bilang ang tagapagligtas niya, at siya bilang isang kaluluwa._

_Doon ko napatunayan na mahal na mahal ka ni Chanyeol._

_Dahil tinanggap niya ito at pinasalamatan ako. Nangako rin itong hinding hindi ka niya iiwan._

_Kapag nabasa mo ito ay masaya na siguro kayo ni Chanyeol. At wala na siguro ako._

_Sa puntong ito, isa lang ang hiling ko. Magmahalan kayo ng tapat at totoo. Kalimutan niyo na ang nakalipas at gumawa ng panibagong ala-ala. Deserve niyo ‘yan._

_Malaki ang tiwala ko sa inyo._

_Mahal kita, Baekhyun._

_Hanggang sa muli,  
Jongdae_

_Ito ang aking regalo._

***

“Salamat, Jongdae.” Sambit ni Baekhyun sa harap ng puntod habang nakapalibot ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baywang.

“Chanyeol, mauna ka na sa sasakyan.” Hiling ni Baekhyun na gusto pa ng ilang sandaling makasama si Jongdae.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at hinalikan siya sa noo bago tumalikod at lumakad papalayo.

Tumungo si Baekhyun sa puntod ni Jongdae at binasa ang pangalan nito sa lapida na nakayuko. Binalikan niya ang araw na nabasa niya ang sulat nito.

“Natanggap ko ang regalo mo.” Bulong niya na may ngiti sa mukha.

_Ito ang aking regalo._

Kinapa naman ni Baekhyun ang ilalim ng unan at may naramdaman siyang manipis na bagay dito. When he pulled it out, it was a disc. Baekhyun pulled up a chair sa tabi ng mga aparato at ipinasok ang CD sa nakaset-up na laptop dito.

Isang kopya ng CCTV.

At doon pinanood ni Baekhyun ang isang eksena sa dilim. Isang daan na wala masyadong tao at ilaw maliban sa liwanag ng buwan. Pero sigurado siya kung saan ito. Dahil ito ang daan na malimit tinatahak ni Chanyeol pauwi sa kanila.

Pinanood mabuti ni Baekhyun ang mga tagpo. Kung paanong isang sasakyan ang muntik nang bumangga pasalubong sa sinasakyan ni Chanyeol. Sa pagkagulat ay lumiko ito at sumalpok sa isang di kalayuang puno. Ang sasakyan naman na sumalubong ay huminto at bumukas ang pinto sa driver’s side para tingnan umano ang nangyari. Walang galaw sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol, senyales na nawalan na ito ng malay.

Ang lalaking lumabas sa kabilang sasakyan ay isang pamilyar na tao.

Pinanood ni Baekhyun kung paano ito bumaba ng sasakyan na may dala-dalang bag. Binuksan nito ang pinto ni Chanyeol at kitang-kita kung pano siya may itinurok dito. Ilang sandali pa ay kalmadong inilabas ng lalaki ang walang malay na si Chanyeol sa sasakyan at hila-hila itong isinakay sa loob ng sa kaniya. Nang sasakay na sana ito sa sasakyan ay napansin niya ang CCTV camera sa lugar.

Tumingin muna siya rito ng matagal, parang nakipagtitigan pa, bago pumasok na muli sa kotse. Humarurot ito paalis, dala-dala ang hindi malaman kung buhay pa na si Chanyeol.

Doon naputol ang record. At ni-rewind ni Baekhyun ang video ilang segundo bago mawala ang sasakyan sa frame, doon kung saan papasakay pa lang ang lalaki sa kotse nito.

And there, Baekhyun paused to freeze the scene. Zinoom-in pa niya ito para mas makitang mabuti.

Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mukha na nakatingin pabalik sa kaniya na bahagyang nakangisi at kuhang-kuha sa CCTV camera bago namatay ang screen at nawala na ang video.

At sa araw ding ‘yon ay lumabas na ng bahay si Baekhyun dala ang mga gamit na kakailangain ni Chanyeol sa ospital.

At ang CD ay naiwan sa isang trash bin sa labas, nag-aapoy at mabubura na sa mundo pag balik nila dito.

Ang katotohanan? Tanging ang buwan na lang ang nakakaalam.

_“Baekhyun is a troubled child.”_

_“Marami siyang kayang gawin, Chanyeol.”_

_“Things that you probably can’t imagine.”_

_“Mali ba? Mali ba ako?”_

_“Mali ba ang ginagawa ko?”_

_“Gaanong katagal na?”_

_“Flatlines? Sobrang eager mo to learn about it.”_

_“Ibabalik kita.”_

_“Baekhyun, panahon na para itama ang lahat.”_

Umihip ang hangin at ngumiting muli si Baekhyun.

“Salamat sa lahat ng tulong mo, Jongdae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung may katanungan sa buong katotohanan, humingi ng tulong kay Señor Sehun.
> 
> Kung umabot ka rito, maraming salamat! Madaming takot ang inipon ko para ma-isulat ito.
> 
> Mahalaga para sa aking bigyan ng importance dito ang nararamdaman ng mga taong naiiwan. Kaya sinubukan kong ipaabot ang mga ito sa tulong ni Baekhyun na gumanap na instrumento para masilip ang mapait na bahagi ng buhay: ang paglisan ng mga mahal natin sa buhay.
> 
> Sana maging aral sa atin ang karakter ni Chanyeol, na ‘wag nating sasayangin ang oras na meron tayo para ipaalam sa mga mahal natin sa buhay na mahal natin sila. Hindi lahat ng tao ay may pangalawang pagkakataon para muling mabuhay.
> 
> Sa nagsubmit ng prompt, sobrang thank you. Napaglaruan kong mabuti ang kwento at kahit kailan hindi ako nawalan ng gana ituloy ang istorya dahil madaming ideas ang nakapaloob sa kwento mo. Sana kahit hindi ito ang inaasahan mong ending ay nagustuhan mo pa rin ito.
> 
> Sa friend kong sapilitan kong pinag-beta na minurder ang buong fic with comments sa paggamit ko ng din/rin and the likes, thank you dahil mas naisalaysay ng maayos ang kwento dahil sa’yo.
> 
> To the mods, I appreciate all the support at pagreview ng fic. Thank you for opening this opportunity for the love of chanbaek.
> 
> Sa mga nagbasa, salamat. Ang tapang niyo! Ang kwentong ito ay hindi ordinaryo at mahirap mag-expect ng endgame pero heto tayo. Thank you for taking the risk. Kung sakaling mapag-uusapan sa labas nito (gaya sa twitter), iwasan natin magbigay ng spoiler. (Hindi tayo si Baekhyun!)
> 
> Sa aking Baekhyun, sana ay mahanap mo na ang tamang landas kasama si Chanyeol.
> 
> At sa totoong Baekhyun, mahal ka ng totoong Chanyeol. ♥


End file.
